Through my viewfinder
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: Lydia Martin était une manipulatrice. Stiles en fit les frais et se retrouva sur les devants de la scène ainsi qu'à travers l'objectif d'un certain photographe... UA. Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski. Isaac Lahey & Jackson Whittemore
1. Chapter 1

**Hum... J'ai commencé cette histoire alors que j'ai entre les lignes et einheri sur le feu... Oui, je sais -irrésponsable- mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant comme projet dans ma tête alors voilà. Régalez-vous avec du Sterek, encore et toujours ouaip. Précision, c'est un UA, qui se passe dans l'époque contemporaine... Pas de lemon dans cette histoire et trois chapitres... enfin narmolement. :) **

**Musique:**** Carry on- Coldrain**

**Red lights- Tiësto**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Through my viewfinder.<span>**

_"Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. A travers les miens, je peux voir la tienne." -Derek Hale. _

Toute cette foutue mascarade était une idée de Lydia Martin. Journaliste dans un fameux magazine de mode, la jeune fille trouvait intéressant le fait de l'exhiber aux yeux de son patron Christopher Argent.

Oh yeah. Autant dire que Chris a de suite sentit son potentiel. Alors il avait demandé à Lydia de l'amener à poser devant un objectif. Manipulatrice qu'elle était, elle mit le pauvre Stiles au pied du mur, sous menace de révélations compromettantes était vil et mesquin. Digne de Lydia Martin en soit.

Alors le gringalet avait accepté. Miséricorde, dans quel merdier s'était-il foutu ?

_« Stiles… »_ Menaçait la femme rousse _« Fais très bien attention à toi. Si tu ne te pointes pas je te jure Stiles Genim Stilinski que tu ne t'en relèveras jamais. Parole d'une Martin » _l'avait-elle sommé.

Quatre jours que son bide faisait le hola, se demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait faire cette publicité –reléguée aux confins du monde littéraire-. Le cinquième jour fut celui de potence. Alors qu'il préparait gentiment son petit déjeuner, Scott arriva catastrophé dans le salon, la mine comparable à celle d'un revenant.

_« Stiles… On a un problème. » _

_« Plus précis Scott, les énigmes c'pas ton truc. »_

_« Lydia. Elle est devant la porte, avec un mec qu'on ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. »_ Il le contempla _« Le mec est trop bien sapé pour toquer à notre porte puis on est samedi. »_

Stiles contrarié se dirigea vers le judas et regarda avant de reculer brutalement : «_ Putain de merde Scott, ce mec c'est Jackson Whittemore. Il tient une collection de fringues à un prix indécent ainsi qu'un empire industriel. »_

_« C'est ce que je dis, il est trop... pour être là. »_

Plusieurs coups violents et une voix caressante et suraiguë menaçait Stiles de rappliquer à l'entrée et lui ouvrir la porte car sinon elle la défoncerait. Et Stiles comprit qu'elle serait capable de l'ouvrir alors il avança à reculons, très lentement et ouvrit la porte.

A peine l'entrave de bois ouverte qu'un puissant coup de talon l'ébranla, laissant passer une blonde vénitienne à la démarche chaloupée et un blond arrogant mais foutrement bien fait. Alors Lydia se tourna vers le grand brun et observa son allure.

_« Oh… Tu ne mets pas de t-shirt lorsque tu dors ? Bon à savoir. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il était con… Il regarda son maigre torse et rougit sous le regard insistant du jeune Jackson

_« Pas mal »_ dit-il, s'adressant à Lydia «_ Tu correspond à la ligne que je veux vendre. »_ se tournant alors vers Stiles.

_« Hein »_ fut tout ce qu'il put articuler, la tête complètement à l'envers.

_« J'ai dit, et ne faites pas répéter que vous conveniez aux vêtements que ma marque fabrique. Habillez-vous. Vous commencez aujourd'hui. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Voilà comment le jeune Stiles Stilinski se retrouvait devant une équipe de gens dont il n'en avait –pardonnez l'expression- rien à foutre, et qui le détaillait comme une bête de foire.

Une Lydia Martin surexcitée commandait à tout va, donnant instructions sur instructions.

_« Kira, occupe-toi du maquillage et de sa coiffure. Isaac, les vêtements, trouve lui les vêtements et mets les lui. Scott ? Va me chercher un café tu seras adorable. »_

Et comme Lydia terrorisait tout le monde… Et bien la gente obéit par peur de son courroux dévastateur.

Stiles était balloté de droite à gauche comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et il était surpris étonné et mal à l'aise au vu de toute l'attention qui régnait autour de lui. Une jeune brune aux traits asiatiques s'appliquait sur ses cheveux, poussant des exclamations ravies et traitant les cheveux de son cobaye comme un velours précieux.

Le jeune Isaac revint alors avec une tringle d'habits, et là ce fut le cauchemar. Stiles détestait la première tenue qu'il devait porter. Il avait horreur de ce qui le moulait… Le jean était comme une seconde peau en cuir bordeaux. Avec ce pantalon il portait une chemise à col rond et déboutonné laissant apparaître son torse pâle. La chemise était noire à pois blancs et ses manches étaient repliées très soigneusement sur ses avant-bras laissant alors découvrir un de ses tatouages – Un simple symbole, trois cercles entrelacés portant une inscription-. Il se regardait dans le miroir, un air malheureux au visage. Il se tourna vers Lydia

_« Je ne peux pas porter ça ! Je suis si banal… Si inintéressant, cette tenue ne me va pas du tout. »_

_« Racontes pas de conneries Stilinski, t'es à damner un Saint. Crois-moi t'es sexy. »_

Il se regarda puis ferma les yeux, ravalant ses peurs et se redressant. Il reprit son masque habituel et son sourire quelque peu faux repris place sur son visage tiré.

_« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »_

**oooOOOooo**

_« Qui est ce gamin à peine sorti de la puberté Whittemore ? »_

_« Mon nouveau visage. Derek, ne soit pas rabat-joie et mitraille-le si tu veux ta paye. Stiles voici le photographe Derek Hale c'est lui qui gérera les photos de la promotion. »_

Alors Stiles avait vu le photographe en question et sa mâchoire tomba à terre. Ses yeux étaient… indescriptibles. Alors timidement il avança et tendit la main à son vis-à-vis qui ne la lui tendit pas. Il reprit sa main embarrassé comme pas deux.

_« Met-toi ici. »_

_« D'accord »_ Il s'exécuta et prit place sur le canapé en cuir disposé devant un décor, celui d'une bibliothèque. Il s'assit droit comme un i, mal à l'aise.

Le jeune photographe se saisit de son appareil _« Détends-toi, la photo ne va pas te mordre. Je veux que tu te détendes, ta main droite agrippe un accoudoir, ta jambes gauche se cale sur l'autre. Ne regardes pas l'objectif et bouges, met toi à l'aise. »_

Stiles essaya au maximum de se détendre et au fur et à mesure des cliquetis de l'obturateur il se relaxait, prenant pleinement possession du canapé en cuir brun. Il s'alanguit dedans, une main en travers de la poitrine, l'autre retombant mollement derrière l'accoudoir.

Il changea de position, se pencha en avant et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Alors il releva la tête pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance et vit deux orbes verts le fixer à travers la lentille de l'appareil photo.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais dormir maintenant parce que je suis fatiguée et il faut que j'économise ma batterie... J'espère que la lecture a été bonne. Bisous. <strong>

**Harlequins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Je suis désolé si le chapitre 2 s'est fait désiré mais je n'ai plus d'ordi. J'ai prit celui de ma soeur qui n'est pas tout le temps dispo. Voilà. Je remercie encore les 13 reviews que j'ai reçu. Un tel engouement waouh. Merci à ceux qui me fav, me follow et m'encourage. Je vous aime. Bisous.**

**musique:**** Push Play -Zedd & Miriam Bryant**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2:<span>**** Let yourself go. Keep playing.**

_"Click... Click... Click les cris de l'obturateur m'hypnotisent._

Derek tenait son appareil dans sa main droite. Depuis quelques secondes il n'osait mitrailler le jeune homme en face de lui. Qui était-il ? Avait-il déjà fait de la photo avant ?

Il cala son œil face à l'objectif et se sentit prêt à le prendre en photo mais il s'arrêta.

_« On change de tenue. »_ Il se retourna face à Isaac _« Va chercher ton Whittemore là. Et toi. _» Il pointa Stiles du doigt _« T'as encore du progrès à faire »_

Il prit une chaise à lui et s'assieds dessus pour consulter les quelques clichés déjà pris. Il souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce shoot n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles s'était à présent retranché derrière le rideau. Il observait les vêtements que Jackson lui passait, avec accord d'Isaac. Il remarqua que c'était tout à fait autre chose. Un pantacourt de lin blanc mélangé à des pièces de jean de couleur différentes. Le haut était un t-shirt noir imprimé de motifs floraux. Les manches étaient longues et le col était bateau. Kira avait mis une main dans ses cheveux et les décoiffa au maximum.

Avec cette tenue ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines de cuir noir et de lanières en daim. Il se regarda à travers le grand miroir et regarda alors sa silhouette. Il était maigre, échevelé, pleins de grains de beauté… En bref, il ne correspondait pas à ces critères là…. C'était trop. Il demanda la direction des toilettes à la jeune coiffeuse et s'y rendit précipitamment.

Il ouvrit la porte de la première cabine qui passait et s'y engouffra. Des tremblements s'insinuaient alors dans ses membres. Il s'assoit sur la cuvette et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il inspira et expira lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ses respirations se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques. Ses mains se crispèrent aux murs qui se resserraient autour de lui. La nausée lui montait au cœur et sa tête tournait.

Il entendit des bruits et des cliquetis mais sa voix s'était éteinte. Il entendit de vagues bruits mais il ne réagissait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur un Lydia furieuse puis choquée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit imperceptiblement et elle tenta de rassembler ses idées. Elle lui parla mais il ne réagissait pas. Une idée lui vint, elle avait lu quelque part qu'arrêter de respirer pouvait endiguer une crise de panique.

Elle embrassa le jeune brun qui se calma peu à peu.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le contempla _« Stiles, ça va ?__»_

_« Ouais, merci Lyd's. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une crise de panique. »_

_« Si tu veux on arrête hein. »_

_« Non c'est bon. Tout roule ! »_

_« C'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarquée le dedans. »_

_« Mais nan arrête ! »_

Stiles s'était redressé, aussi livide qu'un mort mais il lui sourit. Il épousseta ses vêtements et se passa de l'eau sur la figure pour se réveiller. Il se contempla dans le miroir et suivi la jeune rouquine.

**oooOOOooo**

Derek était impatient. Son pied tapotait en rythme cadencé le sol dur de la pièce. Que faisait l'autre empoté ? Il ne savait pas et ça l'énervait. Son objectif en main il grognait de mécontentement pur lorsqu'il entendit des babillements d'enfant infatigable.

Stiles venait de réapparaître et il ne cessait de parler. Une phrase par ci, l'autre par là…

Il se planta devant le jeune photographe et sourit.

_« Alors Derek, je me mets ou ? A droite à gauche ? Debout assis ? Je fais quoi ? Ben répond moi ? Pourquoi tu grognes ? Oh ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu ressembles à un big bad Wolf. Waouh spectaculaire la ressemblance. »_

Le jeune homme grogna plus fort encore et darda son regard sur le plus jeun. _« Tais-toi. Si tu ne veux pas que je te tues, tais-toi. » _Il se décala légèrement_ « Tu t'assois par terre et tu joues l'enfant. »_

Stiles le regarda mi horrifié mi ébahi. Il regarda en direction de la grande bande blanche au sol et partit s'y installer. Du coin de l'œil il vit Scott lui faire des signes d'encouragements. Il sourit et se concentra sur ses instructions. _« Faire l'enfant »_ ?

Il prit place et cala l'un de ses genoux sous son menton l'entourant de ses bras. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda les yeux pers du photographe. _« C'est bon ? »_

Derek cligna de l'œil et se reprit _« Ta tête penche la plus »._

**Click**

_« Assis-toi en tailleur et regarde dans le vague. Souris, oui comme ça »_

**Click**

_« Accroupi, baisse légèrement la tête et regarde tes mains. Tu les croises. »_

**Click**

_« Relève la tête et sourit en coin »_

**Click**

_« Assis toi complètement et écarte les jambes. »_

**Click**

Stiles observa sa position et un sourire lubrique orna ses traits si enfantins. Il passa une main joueuse dans ses cheveux et darda son regard dans celui de l'obturateur qui se ferme.

**Click**

Ses mains se nouèrent dans sa nuque et il replia une de ses jambes. Ses prunelles chocolat se dilatèrent

**Click**

Il s'accroupi et leva la tête, la tournant de trois quart et ses iris rencontrèrent celles de Derek. Il n'y eut pas de bruit d'obturateur. Juste celui de leurs souffles irréguliers. Les yeux de Derek coulèrent sur le corps juvénile et si fin de son vis-à-vis. Sa lèvre trembla et il prit une photo. Il devait garder la beauté de ce moment et ce regard… Il le devait.

Stiles n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait suivi les instructions données mais son corps en décida autrement. Il s'était laissé porter par le cliquetis agaçant de l'appareil. Les flashs et la candeur autour de lui l'avait ébloui et rendu confus. L'adrénaline d'une photo parfaite l'avait envahi. Il était hors de son corps. Il ne pensait plus, il posait. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la silhouette presque penché de l'homme aux cheveux jais et son cerveau partit en lambeaux. Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu.

Le silence religieux qui entourait le photographe et son modèle fut brisé par des applaudissements forts et cadencés. Ceux de Jackson et Isaac.

Ils avaient brisé ce moment particulier entre les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

><p><strong>Les chapitres seront courts je vous préviens. Ah ah, j'espère vous faire languir bien longtemps. Bisous.<strong>

**Harlequins**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

**Voilà la suite comme prévue. Non la fiction ne s'arrêtera pas là parce que j'en ai envie et que ça me plait voilà voilà quoi.**

**J'espère vous choquer un tant soit peu pour ce chapitre. Bisous !**

**Je remercie les personne qui m'ont fav ou follow, les deux aussi, ceux qui me laisse des reviews trop chou!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3: <strong>**Turning point**

_"Elles reflètent ce que tu es vraiment Stiles." -Isaac Lahey_

_Une semaine était passée depuis le fameux shooting. Isaac avait tapé dans ses mains avait crié sa joie en disant qu'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait et que Stiles avait fait un shooting magnifique. Jackson l'avait remercié et lui avait serré la main en signe de collaboration achevée. Scott était venu tout sourire à lui « J'ai un rencart » qu'il disait. Et puis avant de dire ouf le photographe avait disparu. Il ne connaissait que son prénom : Derek._

* * *

><p>Stiles était allongé sur son sofa et jouait à Angry Birds. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, les cours à l'université étaient finis et son <em>part-time<em> n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il se tourna et se retourna, s'allongea, puis se rassit et il étendit les jambes au sol, se laissant glisser très lentement. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit des bruissements de pas, légers et calme. Ce n'était pas Scott ni son père, qui est-ce ? Surement un voisin se dit-il. Enfin jusqu'à ce que sa sonnerie retentisse.

_« J'arrive, t'excite pas ! »_ cria-t-il en courant presque. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Isaac un sourire bienheureux au faciès. Enfin un peu d'action pensa-t-il.

_« Stiles, tu vas bien ? J'espère ne pas déranger. »_

_« Non ne t'inquiètes pas entre. »_ Il se décala et fit entrer le blond _« Tu veux boire un truc ? »_

_« Coca ? »_ sourit-il

_« Perfect ! »_

Stiles se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine américaine et en ressortit avec deux canettes de coca zéro. Il les posa sur la table.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Boucle d'Or ? »_

_« Les photos sont imprimés. J'ai un exemplaire pour toi et j'ai une proposition à te faire. »_ Il croisa les jambes et se recula dans le canapé.

Stiles intrigué s'avança _« Je t'écoute. »_

_« Jackson veut que tu deviennes égérie de sa marque pour la saison printemps été. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé mais disons que c'est bien payé, tu auras aussi des vêtements gratuit et autres et aussi un nouvel appartement… Plus sécurisé si on veut. »_

_« …Quoi ? »_ Stiles se releva les yeux exorbités _« Je… Hein ? Mannequin ? Mais je suis... Nan je ne suis pas photogénique et je n'arrête pas de gesticuler partout avec mon TDAH * puis je me dis vraiment que voilà ! Je suis pâle comme un mort et je fais des crises de paniques de malade. J'ai des cernes et des grains de beauté partout. Oh mon dieu…. Il veut que je devienne mannequin. »_

_« Oui. Tu n'es pas obligé car ta vie changera surement du tout au tout. En fait, ta vie deviendra nettement plus compliquée si tu le fais. Et surtout, pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en toi ? Regarde »_

Isaac ouvrit le carnet noir qu'il avait sur les genoux. On y voyait plusieurs des photos que Stiles avait faites.

_« C'est moi ça ? »_

_« Oui, c'est toi. Tu es photogénique Stiles et tu es très à l'aise devant un objectif. Tu es si naturel, c'est désarmant. Tes grains et ta pâleur te rendent particulier. C'est un atout que tu peux utiliser à ton avantage. »_

_« Isaac, me trouves-tu attirant ? »_ Stiles fit des yeux de Chat Potté et sourit. Sourire qu'il ne put retenir.

Isaac quant à lui ne retint pas son hilarité, ses épaules tressautèrent de rire et des larmes maculaient ses joues rosies _« Ouais Stiles, je te trouves bizarrement attirant. » _

_« Hey ! »_ dit-il _« __Je suis pas bizarre ! »_

_« Ne dis pas à Jackson que je t'ai dit ça d'accord ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? Il est amoureux de moi ? Ou de toi ? Ou alors il est homophobe ? Alors pourquoi Isaac hein ? »_

_Il sourit « Parce que je sors avec lui banane. »_

_« En attendant c'est toi qui arbore fièrement la choucroute. »_ dit-il «_ Regarde tes cheveux, pire que des spaghettis écoute »_

_« Oh le dégingandé fait de l'humour. Que je ris. Fadet. »_

Ils rigolèrent 5 minutes avant que Stiles ne percute ce qu'Isaac lui a révélé plus tôt _« Attends tu sors avec Jackson Whittemore ? »_

_« Oui » _il sourit, un sourire un peu nostalgique_ « C'était… bizarre. Enfin lui et moi nous nous détestions cordialement. A la fac nous avions quelques cours en communs et puis il y avait le Lacrosse. Un jour après un match qu'on a perdu tout a changé. J'étais dans le vestiaire lorsque j'entends Jackson parler à l'un de ses amis du match. Je ne sais pas comment mais la discussion dériva sur moi. Il apprit que j'étais gay et puis son comportement devint plus violent à partir de ce moment. Un jour il m'avait enfermé dans une salle de la bibliothèque. Je sentais qu'il allait me frapper car il me menaçait en s'approchant de moi. J'ai fermé les yeux et puis là il m'embrassait. »_

_« Ouah, comme dans les romans d'amour, c'est classe ! C'est trop mignon oh là là. »_

_« Tu ressembles à une midinette Stiles. »_

_« Dixit boucle d'Or. Va te faire bouffer par un ours. »_ Il lui tira la langue et se rassit plus confortablement.

_« Isaac ? J'accepte. A une condition. Enfin non plusieurs, je verrais. Nan, si. Scott vient avec moi. Je veux garder mon job au coffee shop. »_

_« C'est tout ? Tu ne joues pas la diva ? »_

_« Non ! Je suis mieux que ça ! »_

_« J'en parlerais à Jackson, il sera d'accord à mon avis. »_

_« Cool et puis. Tu sais, le photographe là. »_

_« Ah »_ le sourire d'Isaac s'élargit «_ Derek Hale. Il sera au prochain shoot. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que... »_ Il secoua ses boucles _« Non rien qui t'intéresse. »_

_« Dis-moi ! »_

_« Non. »_ Il se leva, épousseta son jean destroy _« Je dois y aller et faire mon rapport au boss. Je suis content que tu bosses pour nous. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit: ton déménagement c'est demain, ton premier shoot sera en début de semaine, le mardi. Sachant qu'on est jeudi tu as un peu moins d'une semaine. Bon courage. Mon numéro ainsi que celui de Jax sont sur ton book sur la table. Bye ! »_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Isaac était parti sans un regard pour lui, laissant Stiles confus sur le canapé.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était concentré dans ses cartons lorsque Scott entrait dans l'appartement.

_« Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

_« On déménage demain. » _dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique._« Assieds-toi que je te racontes.__»__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>*TDAH: Trouble du déficit de l'attention et hyperactivité. Dans la fiction, Stiles ne prend plus d'Aderrall<strong>

**Mouah ahahahaha haaha hahah ah ah ah ! Bon, fini. A pluch !**

**Harlequins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Je suis en vrai une grande malade. Ayant à nouveau plus de pc j'ai écris ce chapitre... Sur mon portable... galère ! Enfin bref, je m'excuse encore des fautes possibles dans le chapitre du coup et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Soyez indulgent ah ah !**

**Musique: Light years- Savant**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Changes**

_"Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui n'ont pas peur du changement" -Stiles Stilinski_

Scott regardait Stiles impuissant. Sur le sol s'étalait bon nombre de cartons. L'appartement semblait si vide... Trop de changements s'opéraient dans sa vie. Kira... La carrière de Stiles... Son déménagement puis soudain l'évidence le frappa avec force.

_"Stiles ? Si tout le staff de Jackson vit la bas alors Kira aussi ?"_

Le jeune hyperactif s'y attendait et acquiesça avant de finir de fermer le dernier carton. Il se releva et épousseta son jean. Il envoya un message a Isaac pour dire qu'il avait fini. Il était alors 15h de l'après-midi.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac venait de se réveiller légèrement fatigué. Il tâta son lit a la recherche de Jackson mais il ne trouva qu'une place froide et vide. Alors il se tourna et parcouru la chambre des yeux. Ne voyant personne il ferma les yeux et grommela. Il enroula le drap autour de lui et sortit du confortable lit a baldaquin. Il marcha et vit la lumière du studio allumé. Appuyé contre le mur il ouvrit la porte et vit Jackson, cigarette en bouche et stylo en main.

_"Jax ?"_

Le jeune homme ne se tourna pas et resta concentré sur son dessin_ " Isaac retournes dormir il est quatre heures du matin."_

_"Je retourne pas dans ce lit énorme sans toi."_

_"J'arrive, retournes dormir et continues de rêver amour."_

Isaac su qu'il ne tirerait rien du jeune blond dans cet état aussi il sortit de la petite pièce et alla préparer deux thés bien chauds. Il en mit un dans un thermos et le rapporta a Jackson avant de lui embrasser les cheveux et sortir. Il s'assis sur le grand lit et but sa camomille a grandes gorgées. Il reposa sa tasse et s'allongea.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jackson entrer dans la chambre. Le jeune blond enleva son chandail et se glissa sous les draps frais. Dans une étreinte possessive il enroula un bras autour de la taille du bouclé et le serra tout contre lui.

_"Pourquoi tiens-tu tant a ce que Derek couvre tout les shootings de la collection ?"_

_"L'envie" _bailla Isaac.

_"Menteur" _ricana Jackson_ "Je suis sur que tu as vu quelque chose que j'ai manqué. Vicelard "_

_"Que veux-tu ? Et bien on pourrait dire que je le sens bien. "_

_"Isaac..."_ Le jeune blond déposa un baiser tendre sur son épaule.

_"Bon ne me prends pas par les sentiments aussi ! J'ai l'impression que cette année notre collection sera tout autre. Je ne sais pas... Fraîche, insouciante, bestiale... Tellement toi... Tellement nous. Ces deux là vont concrétiser nos créations."_

_"Je pourrais presque les jalouser."_

_"Dis pas de conneries."_

_"Evidemment. Maintenant dors Lahey."_

Le jeune bouclé sourit et ferma les yeux, bercé par les battements du cœur de Jackson.

Le lendemain matin Isaac se prépara rapidement et servit le petit déjeuner. Il devait préparer l'arrivée de Stiles et de son Siamois. Il descendit en trombe et sonna chez Boyd. Un jeune noir ouvrit la porte et regarda en silence le jeune bouclé.

_"Boyd tu peux t'occuper d'un déménagement aujourd'hui?"_

Le jeune acquiesça et referma la porte. Isaac remonta et prit un trousseau de clé a l'entrée. Il salua d'un regard l'autre blond et descendit deux étage s plus bas. Un grand palier s'offrait a ses yeux et il prit la seconde porte devant lui. Il ouvrit et inspecta les lieux. C'était un petit loft suffisant pour les deux jumeaux il referma la porte et fit sauter son trousseau de clés dans ses mains et remonta. Tout est en ordre.

**oooOOOooo**

Il était deja dix-sept heures lorsqu'un gros camion gris foncé ce gara devant l'immeuble. Stiles sortit un a un aidé de Scott les cartons et ils allèrent les déposer dans la cage d'escalier. Il descendit en sautillant et tomba sur un géant. Il se sentit rapetisser et regarda autour de lui. Voyant le malaise du plus petit Boyd lui tendit la main.

_"Boyd. Je suis un pote d'Isaac. Enchanté."_

_"Stiles ! T'as mis ou mon carton a boxer ?!"_ Il accouru avant de se stopper face a la carrure de Boyd. Il déglutit et se présenta gêné.

Boyd les aida a charger les cartons dans le quatre roues et il partirent.

Stiles toujours aussi dramatique fit de grands gestes et mima la larme a l'oeil car il devait quitter ce cocon si chaud et di accueillant qu'avait été cet appart.

Ils arrivèrent une quarantaine de minutes plus tard et observa l'immeuble tout en finesse qui était devant lui.

_"Bienvenue chez vous."_ Boyd tapota l'épaule de Scott et entra dans la grande bâtisse. Stiles scotché sur ses baskets ne vit pas Isaac s'approcher doucement.

_"Alors, que t'inspire la Villa Lobos ?"_

_"La villa des loups.. C'est magnifique."_

Scott était tout aussi émerveillé. Il observa l'immeuble et claqua des mains. Il offrit un grand sourire au deux jeunes hommes.

_"On a des cartons a déballer nous !"_

**oooOOOooo**

Jackson avança lentement. Il observa longuement son vis-à-vis et il tapota sa joue.

_"Qu'est ce qui te gêne dans ce shooting photo Derek ?"_ Il sourit, carnassier_ "Serais-ce mon nouveau modèle?"_

_"Jax, la ferme si tu ne veux pas que je t'éviscère."_

_"Isaac ne te le pardonnerais pas si tu le faisais."_

_"Je m'en fous apprends a te taire. Je n'ai pas envie. Ce gamin d'hyperactif est insupportable."_

_"Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Isaac. J'ai des affaires a régler."_ Il tapota le bras de son ami et il lui fit une accolade franche avant de tourner les talons et quitter le loft du jeune photographe.

Derek regarda la silhouette s'effacer. Il regagna son atelier et développa une photo, la dernière qu'il n'avait pas développé.

Il regarda le bout de feuille tremper dans les différents composés chimiques. Bientôt il vit des couleurs, des formes et des ombres se former doucement sur la feuille. Il la sortit et l'égoutta. Il passa une main sur son visage et attendit. Il tira a lui un vieux pouf et observa la myriade de photo ornant chaque mur de la pièce.

Il entendit le bruit d'une goutte qui se fane et regarda a nouveau la photo comme ensorcelé.

Dessus se trouvait le jeune Stiles qui le regardait, un regard lourd et pénétrant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille. Ses yeux abritaient une lueur d'espièglerie connue de lui seul. Son col bateau tombait négligemment sur son épaule. Le buste tourné de trois quarts, assis sur les talons il le regardait vraiment... Comme si à ce moment-là plus rien ne comptait.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles avait de nouveau la tête dans les cartons lorsqu'il vit Isaac arriver près de lui.

_"Ça va ?"_

_"Ouais je suis juste au bout de ma vie. Et toi ?"_

_"Très bien ! Tu veux monter chez moi ?"_

_"Tu veux dire chez toi et Jackson ? Heu..."_

_"Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va juste parler tranquillement. Lydia, Jackson et Christopher arrivent. Les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment Stiles."_

_"Genre là maintenant toi de suite ? Oh mon dieu."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay ! Si j'ai fais des fautes, pardonnez-moi okay ? Que pensez-vous du petit moment de Jissac ? Okay, je suis fragile mais ils sont trop meugnons ! <strong>

**Han mein gott ! Bisous bisous.**

**Harlequins.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !  
>Je remercie déjà les reviews reçues. C'est... wouah. Je sais pas comment vous remercier car vous faites vivre la fiction et puis un tel engouement je ne m'y attendait pas vraiment. Je suis là et je vous remercie chaudement car vraiment... C'est de l'émotion. Merci à vous et à ceux qui m'ont fav et follow évidemment. Je vous aime. <strong>

**Chapitre écrit toujours sur mon portable (il est magiquement formidable, je l'aime) donc... bref. Profitez de ce chapitre un chouia plus long (aye, exploit !) et rendez-vous en bas pour plus ample explications. Plus, les passages en italiques sont des événements du passé. Voilà !**

**Musique :**** Black Roses - Charli XCX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>**: Every details.**

_"Préparez-vous à ce qui vous attends, sinon vous ne vous en relèverez pas. Bienvenue dans l'enfer de la mode Stiles Stilinski" -Christopher Argent_

La pièce était une vaste étendue de verre. Les murs étaient en verre poli, transparent et solide. La salle contenait trois canapés de cuir blanc ainsi qu'une table basse en verre. Sur un des murs pourtant se trouvait une fantaisie: Une fresque s'étendait sur toute une cloison de 15 mètres sur 5. La fresque représentait une horde de loups aux yeux chatoyants, miroitants et mordorées. La horde courrait a travers un sous bois vert et sans autre tâche que la faune luxuriante. Dans cette pièce simple mais somptueuse se tenait droit Christopher Argent, riche fondateur du magazine Hunts. Sa barbe de quelques jours grisait sur son menton. Il examina sa montre et lança un coup d'œil rapide a Lydia.

La jeune rousse se balançait sur ses petites boots. Elle attendait Stiles impatiemment. Au loin un brin de voix paniquée et défaitiste, grave et assez basse ce fit entendre et elle souffla de soulagement.

Stiles quant a lui stressait et stressait avec lui le pauvre bouclé blond. Malgré tout Isaac traina sans broncher le jeune hyperactif a sa suite. Il pénétra la double porte avec à sa suite son futur visage. Le jeune brun eût du mal a tenir sur ses deux pieds. Il fixa ensuite la fresque comme hypnotisé par la beauté et la bestialité de la scène et il lui semblait alors qu'elle vivait au rythme de la chasse lupine. Isaac tira le jeune par sa manche pour le faire asseoir a son côté. Jackson arriva rapidement. Après une bise légère il prit place a côté du bouclé, pressant de ses longs doigts sa main.

Un subtil changement s'opéra et Jax changea de visage. Il fixa le quarantenaire en face de lui et jeta sur la table de verre. D'un geste impétueux de la main il désigna le book Stilinski et Argent l'ouvrit. Il le feuilleta et reposa alors le carnet dur les genoux de sa seconde.

_"Très belles photos Mr Stilinski"_

Isaac poussa de l'épaule le jeune brun qui rêvassait_ "Oh euh merci. Enfin c'est un compliment ou... Parce que honnêtement je suis. Pouah vous n'imaginez pas. C'est... Je ressemble a Casper le petit-"_

_"Il est assez bavard"_ le coupa gentiment Isaac. Il lança un regard implorant a son amant qui mit fin a son supplice.

_"Penses-tu qu'il pourrais couvrir la couverture de ton prochain numéro ?"_

Christopher se tourna vers Lydia et enfin vers Stiles avant de le détailler.

_"Quel âge as-tu ?"_

_"J'ai 21 ans."_

_"Tes parents que font-ils ?"_

_"Mon père est sheriff d'une ville nord californienne."_

_"Et ta mère ?"_ Lydia envoya un regard noir a son patron avant de sourire de contrition face a Stiles.

_"Morte d'un cancer. Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre._" Stiles avait gardé son masque de contrôle et pourtant intérieurement il bouillonnait d'une tristesse insondable.

_"Es-tu prêt a t'exposer, te mettre a nu, te disséquer pour mieux te contrôler, prêt à ce qu'un scandale éclate ?"_ Christopher s'était penché en avant et avait ses paumes a plat l'une contre l'autre.

Stiles ricana et passa une main furieuse dans ses cheveux.

_"Qui l'est réellement hein ? Personne ne l'est. Je ne le suis pas mais que puis-je faire d'autre. Refuser cette chance ?_" Un silence lourd _" Non ben voila vous avez votre réponse."_

Jackson et Isaac étaient fébriles. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu pareille gravité et sérieux dans la voix de leur cadet. Alors ils se tournèrent vers Argent, silencieux.

_"Je vous aime bien Stilinski. Lydia tu t'occupe du shooting d'accord."_ Il se leva _"Lahey, Whittemore... Préparez votre poulain a ce qui l'attends."_

Sans un mot de plus il quitta la salle de verre, Lydia surexcitée sur ses pas.

Jackson relâcha la pression emmagasinée durant l'entretien et s'affala dans le canapé de cuir.

Stiles se leva raide comme une pique et salua les deux jeunes blonds.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac se redressa et vint se mettre a califourchon sur ses genoux. Jackson n'objecta pas et sorti de sa poche de veste son paquet de cigarette ainsi que son briquet. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffée. Il exhala doucement sentant alors ses membres se détendre.

Il passa une main sous le chandail léger de son amant et caressa distraitement son dos. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée et vint embrasser Isaac mêlant entre leurs bouches l'odeur âcre et forte du tabac.

_"Ça va?"_ Avait-il demandé.

_"Il a perdu sa mère..."_ La prise d'Isaac se fit plus forte et il nicha sa tête dans le torse chaud de son vis a vis-à-vis.

_"Je suis là, tout va bien."_

Alors ils étaient restés ainsi sans boucher pendant de longues minutes. Isaac sentait ses jambes s'engourdir alors a contre-coeur il se releva et s'étira lestement tel un chat.

Jackson observa chaque mouvement du blond face a lui.

_"Je vais au studio. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées."_

_"J'ai mes esquisses d'hier. Ne les touche pas sinon..."_

Isaac frissonna de plaisir a la menace voilée et murmura doucement _" Merci amour."_ avant de tourner les talons.

Isaac laissa la son compagnon et descendit les marches en bois clair.

Jackson avait le regard vague. Il observa longuement la fresque devant lui et soupira, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Les cours venaient de commencer, Jackson était déjà en retard et il ne pouvait se permettre de l'être aujourd'hui. Il entra dans l'amphithéâtre et ne vit qu'aucune place n'était libre sauf une. A cette table se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux cheveux bouclés et a la peau pale. A son cou pendait une légère écharpe de soie taupe qui allait fortement avec son t-shirt crème. Il ne prit pas plus de temps et sorti feuille et stylo pour commencer son test._

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Il avait finalement l'habitude de le croiser aux cours d'économie approfondie, ce jeune blond aux traits chérubins. Puis finalement il l'avait revu a la sélection de Lacrosse. Il avait apparemment un certain talent pour ce sport. Alors il regarda les muscles du bouclé rouler sous l'effort et une bouffée de désir l'envahir._

Jackson se ressaisit et se leva. Il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea jusqu'au studio. Là-bas il s'appuya contre le chambranle de porte et fixa Isaac, le cheveu en bataille, les mains pleines de fusain, le jean revêche et troué.

_Il s'était dit qu'il fallait le hair, le frapper pour l'oublier. Nier et détester... Oui ce serait son leit-motiv, ce qui le ferait tenir._

_Puis il avait su qu'il était gay et ce fut la déchéance. Il était parti trop loin... Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et toute la chaleur avait irradié en lui. Il était perdu._

Il prit place en face de lui et chopa ses planches. Il ne prêta plus attention aux patrons devant lui et se reperdit dans ses pensées.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles venait de quitter l'immeuble. Le vent fouetta son visage fermé et il respira un bon coup. Il fourragea dans sa tignasse et enfonça ses mains dans les poches satinées de son bomber bleu foncé. Il commença sa marche dans le dédale de rue.

Il marchait vite ayant peur d'arrivé en retard mais il ne pouvait empêcher don cerveau de tourner a mille.

Sa mémoire se remémorant avec vivacité sa mère le brûla de l'intérieur. La discussion plutôt tenue avait ravivé les souvenirs enfouis et enterrés de celle qui la mis au monde. Alors il sentit ses barrières faiblir.

Il revoyait avec haine le moment ou elle était allongée sur ce lit, fatiguée des chimios a répétition, accablée de douleur. Il se souvenait de ses regards et ses paroles réconfortantes, ses promesses de guérison miracle... Ses mensonges... Alors la paupière close il se revoyait serrant avec force la main froide et décharnée de sa pauvre mère. Il voyait l'étincelle de vie quitter ses yeux chocolats. Il sentait les pulsations s'arrêter. Il regardait impuissant le regard devenir vide et vitreux... mort.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et soupira. Il sortit de la poche de son jean son Iphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait si bien. Il entendit plusieurs tonalités avant qu'une voix reconnaissable entre plusieurs se fasse entendre.

_"Allo fils ?"_

_"Papa."_ Le soulagement évident dans ce simple mot alerta le shérif

_"Stiles ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_

_"Rien"_ il souffla, la voix tremblante _"Je voulais entendre ta voix. Est ce que ça te dit de passer un de ces quatre ?"_

"Pourquoi ne reviendrais tu pas a Beacon Hills ? Avec Scott ?"

_"Tu dis cela car tu ne veux pas bouger n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois faire de l'exercice mais c'est d'accord. La dernière fois vous êtes venus a San Francisco pour nous voir."_

_"Ah ! Je retrouve enfin ton débit de parole."_ Un brouhaha intense coupa le son_ "Je dois y aller fils. Fais attention a toi."_

_"Promis papa. Toi aussi. Et mange tes légumes."_ _Je t'aime_. Alors ils avaient raccroché ce mot flottant dans l'air de ville.

Stiles se sentit plus léger en entendant la voix de son vieux père et avança un peu plus rapidement de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son patron au tea shop.

**oooOOOooo**

Jackson entreprit de couper le tissu pour son patron toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Comment en était -il arrivé là ? Ah oui... Il l'avait fait pour lui, pour ses parents et pour Isaac aussi.

Il avait appris a coudre et créer comme ses parents le faisait. Sa mère, sa vraie mère ne travaillait pas et son père n'était que couturier. Alors qu'ils étaient morts il avait le vague espoir de pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux ainsi, a sa manière.

Puis pour Isaac. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un con arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Il avait décidé de se mettre a nu, au risque de se faire rejeter et finalement ce fut la meilleure chose qu'il ait fait.

_"Je te trouve bien pensif. Un sou pour tes pensées."_

_"Je pensais a mes parents, a toi et a notre marque."_ Il reposa le mètre de tissu dans ses mains.

_"Je t'aime"_ avait alors rit le bouclé.

**oooOOOooo**

Mardi était arrivé bien trop vite. Alors que le studio ou plutôt le loft était a son point d'effervescence, Stiles piquait sa crise hyperactivité.

Scott écoutait sans vraiment le faire son meilleur ami.

_"Nan mais j'y arriverais jamais écoute. Regarde moi. Mon dieu... Je suis dans la merde. Scotty ! Aide moi. Tu ne veux pas aider ton pote ? J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine bourrée d'hormones. Scotty ! Mais j'en peux plus... Je suis une adulte non ? Pourquoi mon comportement est digne de Lydia ? Mec aide ta vieille amie a déstresser."_

_"Tu viens de parler de toi au féminin ou je rêve ?"_

_"Mais Scott ! Tu m'aides pas la._" Alors Stiles s'était tut et renfrogné.

Puis Kira était arrivée et Scott en oublia son prénom, et accessoirement son meilleur ami en proie a une crise d'angoisse.

Ce fut Isaac qui dans un élan de bonté gifla le jeune brun qui cria au scandale avant de bouder dans son coin, laissant la jeune asiatique dompter ses cheveux rebelles.

Lydia de l'autre coté de la cloison regardait Derek et ses **"mâles"** (comprenez assistants) s'activer tel une fourmilière préparant un couronnement. Elle trouvait un côté sexy a voir tout ces jolis garçons s'activer devant ses yeux gris.

Jackson se posta a côté d'elle et rit du comportement si... Cougar de son amie. La jeune rousse lui lança un regard moqueur et son attention dériva sur le derrière de l'un des fameux mâles.

_"Isaac ne serait pas content si il te surprenait a matter."_

_"Je ne matte pas Lyd's. J'ai quelqu'un qui l'attends le soir moi."_

_"Oui... Les jambes écartées surtout !"_

Ce genre de boutade était une habitude et le jeune blond amusé ne releva pas puisque c'était vrai.

Il tourna son attention vers le jeune photographe qui appela Stiles. Le shooting pouvait commencer !

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! Bon alors j'étais vachement inspirée pour ce chapitre et je sais que c'est très long et éreintant et que le Sterek n'est pas là mais patience est mère de toutes les vertus, le chapitre 6 sera un cocktail détonnant de Sterek. Et oui aussi j'ai un peu beaucoup développé le Jissac mais en fait c'est le couple secondaire de la fiction et je les aime trop... IUls sont guimauves et on en apprends plus. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Harlequins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Vous allez bien ? **

**Voilà le chapitre 6, j'ai eu un peu de mal mais là il est pondu. Je remercie Karin pour sa review anonyme. Merci à toi. **

**Enfin bref, ce chapitre là est le shooting tant attendu. J'ai aussi une demande à vous faire, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je ne trouve pas de nom pour la marque de vêtements des deux blonds, pourriez-vous m'aider ? Vous êtes adorables ! Merci et bonne lecture. **

**Musique:**** Take Shelter- Years & Years**

**Beggin for Thread- Banks**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6:<span>**** Let's play hide and seek**

_"Concentre-toi sur l'objectif et les directives Stiles, sur rien d'autre." Jackson Whittemore._

Jackson avait loué un grand entrepôt pour le shooting. Il était assez fier du décor très approprié pour sa collection Take Shelter. Les vêtements allaient parfaitement a Stiles il avait fallu que quelques retouches.

La première tenue était des plus classiques. Une chemise blanche aux manches bleu délavé, il portait un simple jean vert d'eau avec des mocassins noir vernis.

Après avoir suivi Isaac, Stiles s'était montré et toute l'assemblée fut soufflée, Jackson y comprit. Derek regardait attentivement le jeune brun qui marcha jusqu'à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_"Salut Derek. Où est-ce que je me place ?"_

_"Pour ce shooting ce sera plus compliquer. Tu vas devoir jouer au chat et à la souris ici. Tu es poursuivant puis poursuivit. Il va falloir que tu suives exactement toutes mes instructions. Compris?"_

Stiles hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

_"Pour l'instant tu es poursuivis. Tu vas courir et dès que tu voies une balise blanche je veux que tu te tournes de trois quart et que tu regardes derrière toi, si il le faut improvise. Met toi là." _

Derek désigna une balise rose au sol. Le jeune photographe mis ses lunettes* et prit son appareil en main. D'un claquement de doigts ses assistants allumèrent spots et lumières donnant une ambiance étrange à l'endroit.

_"Stiles..."_ Le susnommé le regarda au-dessus de son épaule _"Cours, maintenant." _

Le départ était donné. Stiles courrait à travers l'entrepôt lorsque la première balise fut passée il se retourna et vit Derek le prendre. Il continua sa route et vit une balise au coin d'un mur, il se pencha de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit que quelques parties de son corps. Derek approcha lentement et le reprit en photo.

Stiles recommença sa course et s'arrêta devant des escaliers, une balise se trouvait en bas. Il descendit les marches et vit Derek juste en haut. Alors il se tourna de profil et s'arrêta. Le bruit de l'obturateur perça le silence du shoot et la course recommença. Il continua de courir et vit une balise, dans un cul de sac. Alors il resta de dos entendant les pas du jeune homme aux cheveux jais. Le cri de l'obturateur le fit frémir alors il se retourna très lentement alors que les photos déferlaient puis ils furent face à face.

Derek tenait l'appareil dans ses mains alors il le releva et avança jusqu'à lui. Il prit une dernière photo et baissa son appareil. Il avança tandis que Stiles reculait, acculé au mur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive big bad Wolf ?"

_"La ferme"_ avait-il prononcé en le poussant contre le mur. Les secondes s'égrenaient et ils restèrent dans cette position, les prunelles bleu/vert scrutant les orbes marron. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient puis Derek recula, reprenant un peu pied. Il regarda son appareil et fronça les sourcils.

_"Viens tu dois te préparer pour les deux autres tenues."_

Stiles emboita le pas au jeune photographe et le suivit à travers les pièces. Ils arrivèrent et Jackson empoigna le jeune brun pour lui enfiler sa seconde tenue.

Isaac s'approcha de Derek et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

_"On a vu le shooting, c'était captivant. " _

_"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ?" _

_"Parce que tu m'adores. Oui tu m'adores big Brother." _Il fit une moue adorable _" Tu n'aimes pas ton petit frère adoptif ?"_

Derek grommela pour la forme et Isaac rit, ravi de pouvoir l'embêter un peu.

Dans le grand vestiaire Jackson de tenait devant la grande tringle. Il observa longuement les vêtements et opta pour un pull gris aux manches de cuir, un pantalon noir et des baskets noires. Le tout très sobre. Jackson observa Stiles et appela Kira.

_" Je veux que ses cheveux si bien coiffés soient un bordel Kira. Le genre de bordel sexy."_ Il se tourna vers Stiles _"A partir de là tu seras poursuiveur, donc tu vas devoir te la jouer prédateur. Un modèle est là, tu vas devoir la prendre en chasse. " _

_"Non mais j'ai une gueule de prédateur ? Vraiment ? "_

_"Non, mais tu te débrouille. Tu dois jouer le connard qui a tout ce qu'il veut."_

_"En gros je joue toi."_ Dit-il en riant.

_"Exactement Stilinski. Aller arrête de dire des conneries et viens."_

Les deux jeunes hommes revinrent et Jackson présenta Erica à Stiles. La jeune blonde lui sourit et ils se mirent face au photographe.

_"Erica tu devras t'arrêter aux balises roses, Stiles aux noires. Allez-y"_

La jeune blonde sourit et s'élança. La première balise rose se trouvait à trois mètres de la balise noire. Alors Erica se tourna, faisant voleter sa robe pourpre. Stiles se tenait derrière elle. Il était droit sur ses pieds et regardait avec envie la poitrine de la blonde. Derek face aux deux modèles prit en photo et leur cria de continuer.

La seconde balise était plus proche de l'autre. Stiles prit Erica par les deux bras, collant son torse contre son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fixa Derek face à lui et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Erica détourna la tête et le clic de l'obturateur se fit entendre.

_"Vous pouvez vous changer. Stiles cette fois tu seras seul."_

Stiles acquiesça et retourna aux vestiaires. Jackson lui sourit et lui donna une tenue.

Un pantalon loose bordeaux ainsi qu'un pull noir aux mailles assez lâches. Jackson s'avança et retroussa inégalement les manches. Il prit un bandana de la même couleur que le pantalon aux arabesques noires et le noua sur la tête du brun ainsi ses cheveux découvrait son front et son visage s'ouvrait. Il chercha dans les quelques accessoires et prit un bracelet de force noir en cuir. Il prit des rangers et les tendit à Stiles. Le jeune modèle les enfila et Jackson arrangea le tour. Il ressortit de la cabine et vit Scott en train de discuter avec Kira. Son ami lui fit un sourire radieux et un signe de la main, il lui lançait quelque chose. Stiles l'attrapa et vit son porte bonheur, Scott l'avait pris pour lui... Alors il lui sourit et avança. Erica disait déjà au revoir et elle lui promit qu'il se reverrait trop vite.

Derek était assis sur une caisse en bois. Il vit Stiles et se leva.

_"Le canapé là-bas tu le vois ? Tu vas t'y asseoir, soit décontracté, ne pense pas agis. Laisse ton corps se mouvoir."_

Stiles s'était assis. Il posa ses deux bras sur le dos et croisa les jambes. Il darda son regard dans la lentille brillante de l'appareil. Alors les photos reprirent.

Il écarta les jambes et s'alanguit dans le sofa. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, déterminé.

**Clic**

Il se leva et regarda le fauteuil.

**Clic**

Alors il avança et se tenait droit devant le photographe, yeux dans les yeux.

**Clic**

Il se recula et se retourna, dévoilant son épaule et un de ses tatouages, un vol d'oiseau. Alors il se tourna et sourit méchamment.

**Clic**

Il reprit place sur le canapé et s'y allongea, une main sur les yeux, l'autre au sol.

**Clic**

Derek s'était approché au-dessus du jeune modèle. Il prit une photo ou un œil brillant se voyait.

**Clic**

Il recula et releva d'un geste du poignet son cadet. Alors Stiles avait un air rêveur au visage et était assis en travers de la banquette.

**Clic**

Stiles sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna et regarda Derek. Le jeune photographe avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et il le regardait avec ce regard indéchiffrable et si lointain alors il tendit la main vers lui comme pour l'attraper. Il avait déconnecté et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Derek resta interdit devant l'air qu'arborait son cadet.

Jackson et Isaac se regardèrent d'un air entendu avant de fixer les deux hommes. Les deux jeunes ne se rendaient alors pas compte de la scène qu'ils jouaient, un shooting sensuel et intime... Quelque chose d'assez transcendant.

Derek prit une photo, une dernière photo et sourit, un petit sourire. Il frôla les doigts tendus devant lui et son cœur rata un battement. Un courant électrique les avait percés de part en part. Stiles s'était reculé brutalement et avait regardé fixement le photographe, comme pour le percer à jour.

Derek se reprit, maudissant son moment de faiblesse et reprit son masque impassible.

_"Bon boulot les gars, on remballe."_

Il enleva ses lunettes et rangea son appareil. Il avança vers Isaac.

_"Tu m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?"_ Dit-il dans un sourire.

_"Arrêtes de l'embêter Isaac."_ le réprimanda Jackson.

Isaac bouda et suivit Stiles dans le vestiaire. Celui si était silencieux et se changeait lentement.

_"Stiles ?"_

_"Oh Isaac. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"_

_"Voir si tout allais bien."_

_"Mais oui ! T'inquiètes je pète la forme. Tu veux qu'on aille manger une pizza tout à l'heure ?"_

_"Pourquoi pas ?" _

_"Cool, je me rhabille et c'est bon."_

_"Attends Jax aimerait te donner des vêtements mais il ne veut pas passer pour le gentil. Tiens mets les."_

Stiles prit le sac des mains du jeune bouclé et l'ouvrir. Il vit le t-shirt bateau orne de fleurs ainsi qu'un jean brut troué et une paire de baskets noires. Alors il releva un regard reconnaissant au blond et les enfila sans protester.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent des vestiaires plus soudés encore. Lorsque Stiles aperçu Jax il lui sauta dessus en répétant merci comme un forcené.

Ils se séparèrent et Jackson sourit en voyant les vêtements. Alors il mit un coup au plus jeune et embrassa doucement son amant avant de le laisser partir.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac avait entraîné Stilinski dans l'une de ses pizzerias favorites. Ils prirent une table et commandèrent. Alors Stiles ne put retenir le flot incessant de ses paroles.

_"Je veux bien répondre à toutes tes questions si tu réponds à une des miennes."_

_"Ça marche. Es-tu sorti directement avec Jackson après qu'il t'ait embrassé ?"_

_"Non. Il m'a fait la cour... Oui tu ne rêves pas. " _

_"Explique-moi !"_

_"Eh bien on va dire qu'il m'envoyait des cadeaux et m'invitait au restaurant. Il prenait mon parti lorsque les autres venaient me souler. Et au fur et à mesure des mois, ça devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Un jour il n'est pas venu en cours, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Puis le lendemain ne le voyant toujours pas j'ai décidé d'aller voir s'il était dans sa chambre. J'ai frappé à la porte et elle s'était ouverte. Il l'avait mal fermé. J'étais entré et j'ai vu pleins d'esquisses et autre. Et il y avait une photo sur le bureau. Il revint quelques minutes après et il m'a vu et il a pleuré." _

_"Pourquoi ?"_ Avait demandé Stiles curieux.

_"C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents biologiques."_ Isaac avait secoué la tête par réflexe. _"Ouais... Bref."_

_"Désolé. Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ?"_

_"5 ans"_

_"Waouh. Ça fait longtemps. Hum... Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais te demander parce que là je ne trouve pas. A si !"_ Il se gratta la tête mal à l'aise _" Tu connais bien Derek ?"_

Isaac rit comme jamais, déposant sa part de pizza dans son assiette _"C'est mon frère adoptif Stiles, mon grand-frère si tu préfères."_

Stiles avait dégluti et avalé une part de pizza, manquant de s'étouffer.

_"A moi de te poser une question Stiles, c'était le deal. Es-tu gay?" _

_"C'est tout ? J'attendais mieux de ton babe. Je suis bi."_

_"T'as cru que j'étais un cochon ?"_

_"C'était tentant." _

Les deux hommes finirent leurs pizzas et reprirent la route de la villa.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac venait d'enlever ses chaussures. Il gagna le salon et vit Derek dans son canapé. Jackson était dans la cuisine, cigarette au bec, sirotant un café.

Isaac se jeta sur son frère et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses comme il en avait l'habitude.

_"Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi Derek ?"_

_"Que s'est-il passé ?" _

_"Jackson est témoin. Il y a quelque chose. Il fallait t'y voir à ce shooting."_

_"Isaac tais-toi." _

_"Oui sinon tu me démembres avec tes mains je sais Dede" _

* * *

><p><strong>Hep là ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne suis pas fière au top de ce chapitre et pardonnez les fautes (que j'aime mon téléphone, d'ailleurs les chapitres seront écrit de celui-ci.) Bisous les filles. <strong>

**Harlequins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou la gente ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Enfin voilà le chapitre 7 héhé... Je vous dis rien mais voilà. Aussi, je voulais un peu dédier ce chapitre à****_ I'm a Neko_****. Mon bébé à trouver le nom de la marque et je l'en remiercie. ****_Yumi-elfeuw_**** je vais garder werewolf or human pour quelque chose d'autre, tu verras en temps voulu ah ah ! Sur ce, bonne lecture mes bébés loutres (comme ça, filles et gars son confondus et I'm Neko me tuera pas !)**

**Musique:**** Merlin- Detour City.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7:<span>**** Tattooed and Famous**

_"Mec, c'est juste la rançon de la gloire" Scott McCall_

Derek posa sa tête contre le grand dossier du canapé. Il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit Jackson revenir dans le salon. Le jeune blond prit place en face des deux frères. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et prit une latte.

_"Tu as été fragile Derek."_ Une bouffée âcre s'échappa de son nez._ " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois si déstabilisé ?"_

Derek grogna et se leva, décalant la tête d'Isaac. Il vint chercher son appareil photo et l'alluma. Quelques clichés défilèrent avant qu'il ne tombe sur la série recherchée. D'un geste impatient il tourna l'appareil vers Jackson. Boucle d'or curieux, se leva et vint se blottir contre son amant.

Les deux blonds observèrent la photo. Sur celle-ci, on voit Stiles les yeux brillants et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Les doigts tendus vers l'objectif mettait en avant la pâleur de son bras contrastant avec le cuir de son bracelet. Le pull de maille tombait négligemment sur son épaule. La photo était sauvage et sensuelle. Isaac siffla tandis que Jackson ricana. Il fit défiler le reste des photos.

Sur l'une d'entre elles on voyait Stiles qui tenait Erica. Le visage de la jeune fille était a moitié caché par ses boucles blondes. Sur son épaule on pouvait voir Stilinski le regard voilé, ses mains pâles et fortes contrastait avec tan de peau d'Erica. Il changèrent de photo. Stiles se tenait droit en bas d'un escalier, la photo avait été prise en bas. Les vêtements bleu et vert d'eau faisaient ressortir ses cheveux bruns foncés. Il regardait en l'air, le targuant de le retrouver.

Jackson éteignit l'appareil sous les protestations du bouclés.

_"Dede, c'était vachement torride." _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"_

_"J'en sais rien."_

Isaac se redressa un peu _" Il s'appelle Stiles Stilinski, il a 21 ans. Son père est shérif d'une petite ville tranquille de Californie... Il suit ici des cours de criminologie et de sciences sociales, humaines et comportementales. Il vit avec son meilleur ami Scott. Il travaille dans un tea shop pas très loin. Et au fait... Il vit ici, au 3e porte 751."_

_"Qu'est ce que ça peut le faire Isaac ?"_

_"C'était a titre indicatif."_

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, coupant alors le regard noir de Derek dans son élan. Passablement énervé il alla ouvrit la porte pour fustiger l'intrus mais il ne s'attendait a tout sauf à ça.

_"Isaac babe, je vous ai fait un plat pour vous_" la phrase de l'hyperactif mourut dans sa gorge_ " Oh... De-Derek. Tiens euh... Isaac est là ? Sinon c'est pour lui et Jax. Non pas que tu ne puisses pas manger mais.. Je veux dire que enfin... Voila c'est un plat et y en a assez pour vous. Enfin je veux dire tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question donc est-ce qu'Isaac est là ? Euh... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"_

Derek perdait patience a chaque phrase balancée. Excédé, il prit le plat et referma la porte au nez du cadet. Il se retourna pour voir un Isaac complètement sur le cul en train de rire de façon incontrôlable. Jackson était un peu plus en retrait et riait discrètement.

_"Oh putain Dede... Il a complètement paniqué. J'en peux plus vous allez me tuer je le jure. Mais Derek qu'est ce que tu lui a fais bordel ?! Le pauvre... T'as du faire ton regard "Moi Alpha moi bouffer toi"... Jackson j'en peux plus... Prends lui le plat et vas le poser je suis une loque d'avoir trop rit."_

Jackson toujours ricanant pris le plat des mains crispées. Isaac a l'aide du mur se releva tant bien que mal et sortit son téléphone. Il composa un numéro sous les yeux foudroyant de Derek.

_"Allo?"_

_"Oui ! Désolé du petit incident de tout a l'heure_" Derek écarquilla les yeux. _"Bon tu ne veux pas venir diner ? Après tout tu nous as ramené un petit plat."_

_"Isaac..."_

_"S'il te plait ?"_

Un soupir las retentit dans le combiné_ "Okay. De toute façon Scott est sorti avec Kira donc. Je monte."_

_"Cool a tout"_ la phrase fut coupé par un cri très féminin et un grand boom. Il entendit quelques jurons s'échapper et raccrocha. Il était temps de monter.

**oooOOOooo**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Stiles en t-shirt Batman et jean confortable. Isaac lui fit un câlin et l'invita a entrer. Jackson lui serra la main et prit Isaac par le bras, il avait besoin d'aide pour les plats.

Stiles se tenait droit comme un i dans le salon spacieux des deux blonds. Derek était assis sur un canapé, la mâchoire contractée.

_"Tu vas pas rester debout. Assis-toi."_

_"Oh euh ouais merci._" Il prit place en silence.

Petit a petit un bruit agaçant rompait le silence. Le pied de Stiles tapait en rythme cadencé le sol. Ses doigts pianotait sur sa cuisse. N'en pouvant plus, l'homme aux cheveux jais se tourna lentement vers lui.

_"Plus un bruit Stiles, plus un seul."_

_"Je suis hyperactif. Le silence est mon ami Derek."_ Il se retourna vers lui_" T'aime le silence ? Honnêtement? Non parce que le silence est pourri. En fait tu penses et finalement tu t'arrêtes plus alors voilà. Dis tu connais Harry Potter ? Bien-sûr tout le monde connaît Harry Potter. Tu sais ce que veux dire Severus en latin ? Rigoureux. Ouais... D'ailleurs t'as toujours les sourcils froncés. On dirait que tu vas bouffer tout ce qui t'entoure. Mr Wolf... Ça sonne bien non Mr Wolf."_

Derek plaqua sa main sur la bouche du jeune hyperactif.

_"La ferme si je te jure... Je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents."_

_"C'est prêt les gars !_" Cria Jackson.

Le jeune blond contourna le canapé et vit Derek complètement énervé, sa main sur la bouche d'un Stiles livide comme la mort. Il tapota le bras de Derek et ce dernier se leva, rejoindre la table déjà prête.

Jackson offrit un sourire d'excuse au brun qui s'en fichait royalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eut peur. L'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses membres lorsqu'il prit place en face de Derek. Isaac fit tourner la salade a tous avant de couper les lasagnes que Stiles avait amené.

_" Hey Stiles, tu m'avais dit être hyperactif. T'as un traitement ou ? " _commença le bouclé.

_"Avant oui... mais maintenant non." _

_"Je vois."_

_"Pourquoi avoir fait une fresque dans la pièce de verre ?"_

_"Sais-tu ce qu'elle représente?"_

_"Des loups."_ Stiles sourit en coin_ "Vous êtes des lycaons ?"_

_"Ça n'existe pas !"_ Cria Isaac souriant.

_"C'est parce que tout les habitants de cette villa sont une famille, une meute."_ La voix grave de Derek avait claqué dans l'air, surprenant le cadet. Jackson rit un peu et donna un coup a son voisin.

_"Et lui c'est l'Alpha. Je rigole... C'est lui qui a construit cette villa."_

_"La ferme Jackson."_

_"Tu ne peux rien contre moi"_ le rire tonitruant de Jackson détendit l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait autour de la table. Stiles sourit a s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'attaquer son plat.

_"Tes lasagnes sont délicieuses Stilinski"_ répliqua alors Jackson.

_"Merci. C'est une recette de ma mère. Elle était cuisinière."_

Isaac lui fit un petit sourire et serra son bras. Derek observa silencieusement son vis-à-vis. Alors était-elle partie ou morte ? Il fallait qu'il demande a l'autre.

Le repas se finit dans une bonne humeur générale. Isaac était aidé de Derek pour la vaisselle et le rangement.

Stiles consultait son téléphone et le remis dans sa poche. Jackson observait le jeune, pensif.

_"Tu as combien de tatouages Stiles ?"_

_"5"_

_"Tu peux me les montrer ?"_

Stiles sourit et lui montra son avant-bras droit : Trois cercles entrelacés ainsi qu'une petite inscription_ "Les trois cercles représentent mon père, ma mère et moi."_

Il releva un peu son haut et sur la hanche gauche on pouvait discerner un loup a la gueule béante et aux yeux rouges_ " J'étais torché quand on me l'a fait mais je ne regrette pas."_

Il se tourna et enleva son haut. Sur son épaule on y voyait un vol d'oiseau_ " Le jour ou j'ai dit a mon père que je partais de Beacon Hills et que j'allais le laisser."_

Il baissa un peu son jean et sur le coccyx on y trouvait une petite phrase écrite en encre blanche. _"Of dust we rise and dust we part. C'était après une rupture horriblement douloureuse. Je te passe les détails insignifiants."_

Et il remis son t-shirt Batman un peu trop grand pour lui.

_"Et le dernier ?_" Demanda Jackson intrigué.

_"Euh... Il est a un endroit sensible." _

_"Oh... Non. Burk Stilinski c'est dégueulasse merde." _

_"Non mais non ! Il est juste en dessous de mon cul quoi. Je veux pas te le montrer c'est tout !"_

_"Jax, matte son cul et je te butes."_ Renchérit Isaac juste derrière le brun.

_"Vous êtes la depuis ?"_

_"Le début Stiles. Très joli tatouages. Puis-je te demander qui te les a fait?_" Demanda Jackson.

Le visage de Stiles se ferma _" Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais demain j'ai cours et ensuite je travaille donc bonne nuit! "_

Stiles s'était enfui rapidement et avait planté les trois hommes.

_"Attends ce merdeux a éludé ma question là?"_

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était absolument fatigué. Le mercredi était sa journée de cours la plus longue et le fait que toutes les filles lui lançait des coups d'œil insistant lui faisait perdre patience.

_"Scott qu'est ce que j'ai sur la gueule pour qu'elles me fixent comme ça ?"_

_"Mec t'as pas vu ?"_ Lui demanda Scott.

_"Non. Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore. Mais merde quoi ! Scott !"_

_"Depuis ce matin ta tête est sur toutes les plateformes publicitaires de la ville."_

_"Quoi ?!"_ Avait crié Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif frappa sa tête contre la table et serra les dents mortifié.

Un groupe de jeunes filles qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se posta devant lui.

_"Tu es la nouvelle égérie de Tribute non ?"_ Commença une blonde.

_"Mais comment t'as fait ? Sur les photos t'es trop une bombe !" _

_"Dis tu connais bien..."_

Et toute la journée fut ainsi. Les garçons de son cours qui avant se foutait de la gueule de l'hyperactif le jalousait a présent. Il se sentait mal d'un coup et avait hâte de finir les cours.

Lorsqu'il sortit du campus une horde de furies se mit a lui courir après. Il entendit un vrombissement et un appel de phare. Une moto toute noire s'était arrêtée. La visière se releva sur le sourire hystérique d'Isaac. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et il n'en fallu pas plus au jeune brun pour sprinter jusqu'au bolide et de mettre le casque qui lui était tendu.

Isaac mit le contact et démarra a toute allure vers le tea shop.

Mais dans quelle merde venait-il de plonger ?

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac se gara derrière l'enseigne. Stiles descendit de la bécane nauséeux. Il enleva le casque et sourit de contrition.

"_Est-ce que mes jours vont être comme ça ?_" Demanda-t-il au bouclé.

_"Malheureusement oui. Et ça ira de mal en pis. Allez va travailler. Si tu as un problème pour sortir appelle moi d'accord ?"_

_"Okay. De toute façon ce ne sera pas pire. Allez. Salut."_

Le jeune brun prit une grande inspiration et entra par la porte de service. Il fit un sourire aux cuistots qui le taquinèrent un peu et alla se changer. Il vit sa patronne lui faire de grands signes de main. Il vint a sa rencontre.

_"Oh mon dieu! Tu sais quoi ? Grace a toi tout le monde aura une augmentation Stilinski. T'as vu toute la clientèle là ?"_

_"Waouh mais..."_

_"Attends ! C'est grâce a toi ! Je savais que t'etais pas qu'un bon a rien d'hyperactif."_

_"Merci ?" _

_"Allez au boulot fainéant !"_

Stiles serra son tablier autour de sa taille et sortit son bloc notes. Son service allait commencer.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était exténué. Il avait reçu une dizaine de numéro de filles qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'étira longuement avant de dénouer son tablier et de se changer. Troquant ses souliers contres des converses usées. Il fit un rapide salut aux cuistots et repartit une boite de pâtisseries en main. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée du magasin et surprit plusieurs flash qui le prirent en photo.

Il fit volte-face et ferma la porte a clé avant de foncer dans l'arrière boutique. Il entra dans les vestiaires vides et prit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'Isaac. A peine l'appel accepté que Stiles souffla.

_"Paparazzi devant le tea shop Isaac. Dès que tu es devant la porte de service entre et demande aux cuistots les vestiaires. S'il te plait vient vite."_

Il avait raccroché sans plus de cérémonie .

Les minutes s'égrenait et il entendait les cris de sa patronne envers les photographes a scandales. Il sentit sa respiration faire un accro, ses doigts trembler et ses inspirations se faire sifflantes. Merde. Il faisait une crise de panique.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo ! Bon vous en pensez quoi ? Personellement écrire les réactions Stilinskiennes de Stiles était une épreuve à mourir de rire je vous jure. Et au fait. Stiles ne prends pas d' Aderrall. Dans la série non plus alors. Et que pensez-vous que ses tatouages cachent ah ah ? Je suis une grande malade. Mais je vous aime alors bisous à vous !<strong>

**Harlequins. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon bon ! Enfin accès à un ordinateur alors je réédite le chapitre parce que là omg, j'aimais pas du tout, ça me stressait. **

**Youhou je suis trop contente, la fiction à atteint 60 reviews donc il y aura un kinder pour HawaiianWolfie, et yeah les loulous! Enfin sur ce, bye bye et retournez à la lecture. PS: Il y à un clin d'oeil à une série que j'affectionne tant dans ce chapitre, elle concerne Jackson évidemment. Bye bye**

**Musique: Kitty Litter- Placebo (dans le chapitre.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8:<span> Feelings are dancing in our hearts.**

_"Je veux te rendre immortel" -Derek Hale._

Une voiture noire filait à travers les rues, se rapprochant d'une masse de journalistes assoiffés de scandale.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une allée sombre. Deux jeunes sortirent en vitesse ayant eu peur de tarder. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou les chefs leur indiquèrent les vestiaires. D'un pas précipité ils arrivèrent. Stiles gisait au sol, les mains crispés sur son cuir chevelu a vif. Il était pale, les traits figés.

_"Jackson il fait une crise de panique."_

Jackson s'approcha lentement de la masse tremblante au sol et passa ses bras en geste réconfortant. Sa main droite vint retirer les mains crispées et caressa doucement les cheveux bruns. Il murmurait des propos réconfortant d'un ton calme et apaisant jusqu'a ce que l'homme dans ses bras cesse de trembler.

_"Sh Stiles ça va aller tout va bien se passer t'inquiètes."_ Le jeune brun n'esquissa pas un mouvement se laissant aller a l'étreinte chaude.

_"Erica, tu vas devoir écouter ce que je dis d'accord ?"_

_"Tout ce que vous voulez. "_

_"Va dans la voiture, Stiles t'y rejoindras. Dès qu'il sera monté va m'attendre a 5 mètres du café. Vas y."_

La jeune blonde acquiesça et sortit de l'arrière boutique.

Jackson releva Stiles et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Le jeune hyperactif le but d'une traite et se tint chancelant.

Jackson le détailla _" Enlève tes vêtements."_

_"Hein?"_ Stiles était toujours un peu groggy de sa crise passée.

_"On va changer de vêtements. Je sortirais de la boutique en me faisant passer pour toi. Allez grouille-toi. Puis je te retiens t'as éludé ma question hier"_

_"Pff. C'est aussi l'occasion en or de voir mon tatouage hein !"_

_"D'une pierre deux coups._" Le sourire carnassier de Jackson s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Stilinski se déshabiller.

Il fit de même, enlevant son pull crème et son jean noir ansi que ses mocassins. Il prit les "guenilles" de Stiles et les enfila. Il vit Stiles se retourner pour enfiler le jean que le blond lui avait tendu avant de se réecrier, stupéfait.

_"Mais putain t'es malade ? Mais c'est quoi ce... boxon putain ?"_

_"Mon tatouage. Une partie est cachée par le boxer. Oui j'ai eu mal d'autant plus que tu vois bien a quel point il est... Différent."_

_"T'as eu mal ?"_

_" Oui. Je me suis évanoui."_

_"Oh la vache ! Quand je le dirais ils vont pas me croire."_

_"Non n'en parle pas Jax !"_

Touché, le jeune blond acquiesça et serra l'épaule du brun.

_" Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait celui la ? Je veux dire pourquoi ? De ce que j'en vois l'encre est différente."_

_"De l'or."_

_"Quoi ?_" Les sourcils blond étaient froncés d'incompréhension.

_"L'encre est mélangée a de l'or fondu qui a durci avec la cicatrisation. Le tatoueur en a fait couler un mince filet et voila."_

_"Masochiste"_

_"Pervers galeux"_ renchérit le cadet.

_"Enfoiré d'hyperactif"_

_"Obsédé de merde."_

_"Erica nous attends"_ dit Jackson consultant alors le sms reçu. Il entendit un vague t'es pas drôle qu'il effaça d'un mouvement de main précis.

Il ferma la chemise et mis la capuche rouge hideuse du sweat sur la tête. Stiles se faufila jusqu'a la sortie de secours. En sortant il vit la fameuse voiture noire. Il approcha des vitres sans teint et ouvrit la portière. Il s'arrêta de surprise.

_"Erica ?"_

_"En chair et en os. Allez, on va jouer au Batman et Robin t'es d'accord?"_

_"Tu fais des références à des comics ?"_

_"Eh la! Ne me sous estime pas. Allez Jackson arrive."_

La voiture sortit de sa cachette et arriva a l'emplacement indiqué.

**oooOOOooo**

Jackson se faufilai a travers les tables et arriva enfin devant la porte. Soufflant il l'ouvrit et coupa a travers foule. Les flashs l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Il peina a marcher dans la file condensée. Les questions fusaient de tout côté, lui laissant peu de répit. Il en vit enfin le bout et finalement il enleva sa capuche et se tourna face aux charognards.

_"Bonne soirée."_

Alors les questions reprirent de plus belle, et Jackson se mit a courir jusqu'au 4x4 noir de la jeune blonde. Il prit place et la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

Erica conduisait prudemment sur la grande route, regardant de temps a autre dans son rétroviseur.

_"Erica ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois là?"_

Erica regarda dans sa direction et regarda a nouveau la route_ " Jackson m'a dit que tu avais un problème alors on s'entraide."_

_"Ma voiture était trop voyante alors que celle d'Erica est discrète et se fond dans la masse."_

_"Oui mais j'ai appelé Isaac. Pourquoi tu es venu?"_

_"Sympa le gars... Isaac était sous la douche et j'ai répondu. Mais tu as parlé si vite en pensant que j'étais Isaac. Bref on te ramène a la maison pour que tu te reposes."_

Stiles hocha la tête et regarda devant lui. Ses tics d'hyperactifs le prirent et il brisa le silence._ "Sinon Erica tu penses quoi du Green Archer ?"_

**oooOOOooo**

Derek était assis dans son petit canapé brun. Il avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant, et ses sens a l'affut guettait chaque bruit, chaque froissement alentour. Le bruit d'ailes qui se déploient, des crissements de pneus sur le bitume humide, les battements sans faille de son cœur, l'ombre qui se profile, la moiteur chaude de ses mains... Ses yeux pers s'ouvrirent doucement sortant de cette état de repos et de calme.

Il se leva prestement et enfila un t-shirt. Il se dirigea dans sa petite antichambre et alluma la lumière d'un rouge pâle. Il brancha son enceinte a son Ipod et continua le développement ainsi que le traitement de certaines photos.

_The way you're dancing makes me come alive_

_**La façon dont tu danses me rend vivant**_

_Make_ me shiver and perspire

_**Me fais trembler et transpirer**_

_Your surreptitious glancing, the way you crack a smile_

_**Ton regard fuyant, la façon dont tu souris**_

_You really start a fire_

_**Tu créer un brasier**_

_So move closer_

_**Rapproche-toi**_

_I wanna feel your touch_

_**Je veux te sentir**_

_So come over, come on_

_**Viens près de moi, viens**__._

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Feels much weaker, now we're apart_

_**S'affaiblit maintenant que nous sommes séparés.**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amo**_**_ur, la forteresse dans nos coeur_**

_Comes crashing down_

_**Viens de s'effondrer**_

_I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change_

_**J'ai besoin de changer**_

_The way you're moving hips from side to side_

_**La façon dont tes hanches se frottent aux miennes**_

_Makes you all that I desire_

_**Font de toi tout ce que je désire**_

_Bathseba of my choosing, I'm so unsatisfied_

_**Bethsabée de mon choix je suis si frustré **_

_And you've got what I require_

_**Et tu es tout ce que j'exiges**_

_So move closer_

_**Rapproche-toi**_

_I gotta feel your touch_

_**Je dois te sentir**_

_So come over, so come on_

_**Viens plus près, viens**_

_So move closer_

_**Rapproche-toi**_

_I gotta feel your touch_

_**Je dois te sentir**_

_So come over, come on_

_**Viens plus près, viens.**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Feels much weaker, now we're apart_

_**S'affaiblit maintenant que nous sommes séparés**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Comes crashing down_

_**Viens de s'effondrer**_

_I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change_

_**J'ai besoin de changer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Feels much weaker, now we're apart_

_**S'affaiblit maintenant que nous sommes séparés**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Comes crashing down_

_**Viens de s'effondrer.**_

Depuis le début de la chanson, Derek n'avait pas bougé. Les premières notes saturées l'avait renfrogné puis la douce voix suave et aigue de Brian Molko glissa sur les mots et il ne put se retenir. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent.

Alors il se souvint du toucher léger des doigts de Stiles, de la douceur candide et fraiche de cette impulsion. Alors ce simple contact avait électrisé ses sens et il se sentit brûlé vif, de l'intérieur. Puis les bribes de ce shooting obsédant lui revinrent comme un fouet qui claque.

Les photos, le regard, l'allure...

Puis ces orbes chocolats, dilatés et souverains avait conquis sa carapace et son obturateur. Alors que l'exotisme et le despote régnait dans les prunelles marrons, ses yeux allumèrent les nerfs de Derek, les faisant tanguer sur un fil fin et dangereux. Puis cette petite lèvre fine et rose qui ne demandait qu'a être violemment rougie et souillée.

Et ses yeux dessinèrent la silhouette alanguie, traitre de sensualité et de luxure. Alors il avait voulu rendre cette vue immortelle et intemporelle, figer la beauté de l'instant, l'aura de mystère et de douce noirceur qui enveloppait la pâleur de Stiles. Il s'était fait berner pas son appareil photo, pris au piège par ce qu'il ne pouvait capturer... Et seulement l'éphémère le rendait aussi attrayant. Les expressions de ce visage si dynamique et si... indescriptible le captivait et s'effaçait aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Les mains de Derek se crispèrent violemment au comptoir, ses phalanges blanchissant rapidement. Le flot d'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines. Le désir inassouvi le nourrissait. Il s'était senti disparaitre de nouveau quelque part ou sa muse, sa chimère se laissait inanimée entre ses bras, en proie a l'extase de gouter a la luxure et a l'immortel. Il serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le put pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

_"Et merde."_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin du chapitre 8 hé hé. Désolé pour la traduction approximative je l'ai faite hier à la va vite. Enfin bref je suis contente que vous ayez aimé. Bisous mes loutres. <strong>

**Harlequins.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey mes bébés ! Le chapitre 9 est enfin là ! Oui je sais il s'est fait désirer ah ah pardon me !**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire merci. On arrive bientôt au dixième chapitre et ça me fait drôle. Fin bref, je tiens à vous dire d'aller lire A kind of second chance de Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski. Mon bébé écrit cette fiction et voyez il est trop adorable. Et Hawaiian Woolfie, ta surprise arrive ne t'inquiète pas ah ! Bonne lecture à vous mes amours.**

**Karin: Sache que le tatouage est un élément important pour la suite et puis c'est aussi une ancienne coutume destinée aux rois africains. Donc voilà. Merci de ta review babe. **

**Musique :**** National Anthem- Lana Del Rey.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9<span>:**** Stiles frappe et… c'est Derek qui Strike.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que mon cerveau ne filtre rien de ce que je dis ? » -Stiles Stilinski._

Stiles venait de passer la porte de son appartement. Il fit glisser ses chaussures et autres vêtements au sol et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et se glissa sous le pommeau. L'eau brulante détendit ses muscles noués. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et respira fortement. Il ouvrit les yeux à travers le flot d'eau et se colla au mur carrelé derrière lui.

Le souvenir de sa précédente crise lui revint en mémoire. Il n'en avait plus fait d'aussi violente depuis longtemps, la sensation de brulure ne lui avait pas manqué. Il avait senti ses poumons se vider inexorablement, sans aucun contrôle ni aucune attache. Ses mains avaient convulsé et son corps s'était tendu comme un arc. Il se revit glisser au sol des vestiaires et tirer sur ses cheveux tandis que sa vue s'entachait de noir et de gris. Il avait souhaité si fort que la douleur s'arrête... Il tombait dans un puits sans fond, entouré de noirceur. Il sentait ses poumons se tordre, son cœur ne pompait plus le sang correctement. Il n'avait plus eu aussi mal depuis des années.

Enfin une douce chaleur se répandit jusqu'à son cœur, chauffant chacun de ses membres, sa tête et sa gorge. Les paroles fusaient dans sa tête trainant un feu doux derrière lui. Sa vision s'était éclaircie et il avait distingué une touffe blonde ainsi que des sourcils froncés, deux orbes bleus teintés d'inquiétude, une bonhomie exigeante et si douce à la fois. Jackson le regardait comme Scott le faisait et rien que cela suffit à lui rendre un peu de lucidité.

Depuis ce jour où le blond avait débarqué chez lui un lien ténu s'était tissé au fil des semaines, shoots après shoots, discussions après discussions. Il avait découvert quelqu'un qui se voulait dur et fier, arrogant et inflexible... Il avait aussi découvert quelqu'un de confiance, qui avait les pieds sur terre et qui aimait de façon inconditionnelle. L'hyperactif découvrit un grand frère qu'il n'a pas eu, une personne le protégeant et étant à l'écoute pour lui.

Il sourit sous le torrent d'eau et se rinça à nouveau avant de sortir et de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette de coton bleu. Il sorti et rejoignit sa chambre bien que trop rangée. Cherchant son bas de pyjama il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer.

_"Hep là Scott !"_ Cria-t-il de sa chambre _"On se fait le nouvel Assassin's Creed ?"_

**oooOOOooo**

Depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant Isaac se tenait debout devant la porte du loft de Derek.

Le brun ne répondait pas aux appels du jeune et Isaac étant inquiet se déplaça. Il entendit plusieurs jurons fuser et le bruit si caractéristique du sac de sable se balançant de droite à gauche. Se décidant il prit son double de clé et pénétra le grand appartement. Derek était devant son sac de sable, bandages au poing et torse reluisant, respirant fortement. Il fixa quelques secondes son cadet et reprit ses frappes. Le sac grinçait lamentablement, les poings du jeune brun le meurtrissant un peu plus

Ne voulant pas le contrarier un peu plus il alla à la cuisine et prépara le plat favori de Derek. Le temps filait et le photographe continuait les exercices, pompes, tractions, saut à l'élastique, pompes, sac de sable, tractions, abdos... Plus il se fatiguait et plus sa colère grandissait. Il n'arrivait plus à se vider l'esprit, des flashs se formait sous ses paupières. Des grognements de frustration étreignaient son cœur. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible ?

Ses mains lui faisaient atrocement mal, les bandes blanches s'étaient effritées. Un peu de sang marquait ses phalanges blanchâtres mais il tenait bon, la douleur n'était que minime et elle lui permettait d'enfouir et de taire ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit une main se glisser sur son épaule, Isaac se tenait derrière lui avec son petit sourire insolent.

Le bouclé le fit asseoir sur le divan et sorti la fameuse trousse médicale. Il nettoya les plaies et petites blessures sur ses doigts et mit les pansements. Avec un sourire il le leva et l'amena à la cuisine.

Les yeux pers se fixèrent sur l'assiette gratin de pâtes et il coula un regard sur sa droite. Son petit frère lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre une fourchette. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, juste lui et son petit-frère.

**oooOOOooo**

Le téléphone d'Isaac sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

_"Allo?"_

_..._

_"Quoi ? Rien de grave ? Comment ça a son travail ? Bande d'enflure... Oui. Une crise de panique?"_

_..._

_"Donc tu l'as ramené ? D'accord pendant que...? Okay je vois. Merci, je rentre tout à l'heure. Je t'aime."_

Sous le regard perplexe de Derek Isaac raccrocha et ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne.

_"C'était Jax. Stiles a eu la visite des paparazzis et il a eu une crise de panique."_

Il avait vu le corps de son vis-à-vis se tendre mais le visage était toujours impassible.

_"Je pense que je vais aller le voir en rentrant. Tu me raccompagnes je n'ai pas pris ma bécane."_

Le photographe leva les yeux au ciel et enfila un léger t-shirt.

_"Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?"_

_"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue Isaac?"_

_"Rien... T'auras pas un peu froid ?"_

_"Touches à un seul bouton de la Camaro..."_

_"Oui je sais je ne verrais plus jamais la lueur du jour Dede."_

Les deux jeunes pouffèrent de rire et sortirent du grand loft. Ils prirent la voiture et arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut à la villa. Derek se gara et rejoignit le frisé devant la porte. Ils prirent le grand ascenseur en verre fumé et Isaac appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage sous le regard interrogateur de son frère. La cabine s'arrêta et les deux hommes sortirent. Le frisé devant appuya sur une sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit sur Scott, casque de jeu sur la tête et tâche de mayonnaise sur le menton.

_"Stiles ! C'pour toi."_

_"Mais quoi ! Je suis en train de buter ce con de Fargenter !"_

_"C'est Isaac bordel met pause !"_

Un grand cri de stupéfaction et d'effroi retentit. Des pas lourds retentirent et on vit un Stiles, lunettes sur le nez, casque sur la tête.

_"Mais Isaac ! Je gagnais la... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Que me vaux cette visite ?"_

_"Pour voir comment tu allais. Désolé de te déranger du coup... Tu as l'air occupé?"_ Un sourire amusé errait sur les lèvres d'Isaac.

Stiles sourit et enleva son casque. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, prêt à accueillir le frisé lorsque ses yeux bloquèrent furieusement sur la silhouette juste en face de lui. Derek Hale se tenait devant lui, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ses cheveux semblaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude, ses bras saillants ressortaient sous son t-shirt manches courtes. Ses mollets musclés étaient découverts sous son short de sport. Stiles déglutit très lentement et essaya du plus fort qu'il put de se concentrer autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné.

_"Hale ! Le grand Hale devant ma porte ah ah... Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois sans ton vieux cuir. Non pas qu'il est vieux mais... Une question. Il t'arrive de rire ? Parce que en vrai t'as une tête de tueur en série. C'est quoi ton modus operandi ?"_

Il fut coupé lorsque son corps rencontra le mur derrière lui. Derek le fixa intensément et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol alors il paniqua un peu plus.

_"Oh mon dieu... Tu veux vraiment me tuer ? Non parce que tes sourcils ont fait ce truc de mono sourcille la et je... Merde est-ce que ça se dit ? Mais tu veux vraiment me tuer en plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'es aussi silencieux qu'un mort hein ? Isaac tu ne veux pas m'aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ?"_

Pendant tout le discours du cadet Derek avait froncé de plus en plus les sourcils et son masque de calme olympien avait craqué. Il avait un mono sourcil ? Vraiment ? Un grognement retentit dans sa gorge et si ses yeux avaient été des fusils Stiles Stilinski serait mort dans l'instant. Isaac lui était mort de rire et aux anges surtout. La panique de Stiles était si palpable... Le pauvre creusait sa tombe. Puis Derek avait juste fait cela pour voir si l'hyperactif n'avait rien de grave. Cette scène était si drôle mais si il n'intervenait pas Derek allait le bouffer, littéralement. Il sourit et poussa Derek de son bras.

_"On va te laisser... Retourner à ta partie de..."_

_"Assassin's Creed inculte."_ Avait pesté le jeune brun.

Le blond sourit et agrippa le t-shirt du photographe avant de le trainer lamentablement derrière lui, un sourire dément collé au visage.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac venait de fermer la porte de l'appartement, Derek sur ses talons.

_"Jackson bébé je suis là ! J'ai de ces trucs à te dire !"_

Jackson passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et vit le sourire de psychopathe de son amour et déglutit. _"Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il t'as fait la misère Dede ?"_

Un grognement mêlé à un rire lui répondit.

_"Je te dis pas ce que t'as raté."_ Isaac lui raconta avec minutie la petite scénette.

Jackson regarda tour à tour les deux frères et sa bouche se tordit de façon grotesque.

_"Ben alors Hale ? Un problème de contrôle ?"_

_"Il parle trop."_

_"Mais il faut que t'arrêtes tes regards de tueurs sinon son père va te coffrer." _

_"Il a dit que j'avais un mono sourcil."_ Avait grogné le brun.

_"Il a dit que t'avais un mono sourcil."_ répéta le frisé hilare.

Les deux amants rirent de plus belle et finalement les trois compères s'assirent dans le salon.

_"Mais sérieusement Derek, il t'intéresse le petit Stilinski?"_

_"Isaac je ne suis pas gay."_

_"Le rapport Derek ? Je te rappelle que je me suis tapé des meufs, des vraies..."_

_"Lahey"_ grogna Jackson.

_"Okay je m'égare. T'inquiète pas amour, tu me fais planer pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air."_ Sourit le frisé.

Derek grogna de plus belle et darda un regard haineux envers le jeune Whittemore _" Putain je veux pas savoir. Et non il ne m'intéresse pas. Il est faible, il parle trop et il est idiot. Il parle vraiment trop et me cherche."_

_"Il te trouve sexy." _

_"Ouais je sais... T'as dit quoi là ?"_

_"Ah ah!"_ Cria Jackson. _" Isaac te fais encore le coup et toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours. La façon dont il te regardes."_

_"Mais attends, ajouta Isaac, t'as vu comment il t'a maté tout à l'heure ? Limite il te déshabillait du regard c'était indécent. Je te jure..."_

_"Je m'en fous de cet empoté d'hyperactif. Tout le monde me trouve sexy, je n'y peux rien Isaac. Qu'il regarde un porno pour calmer ses hormones"_

Isaac lança un regard désemparé à son voisin qui le lui rendit. Ce que les deux fouines ne savaient pas c'était que Derek jubilait. Il avait donc un effet physique sur le brun? C'est parfait.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles avait refermé doucement la porte. Scott affalé sur le sofa le regarda étrangement, sa tête qui dit qu'il est courant d'un truc pour la première fois de sa vie avant Stiles et le brun n'aimait pas du tout cette tête-là. Sa technique fétiche allait de nouveau frapper: noyer le poisson façon Stilinski.

_"Hep Scott tu ne me racontes plus rien cachotier! Avec Kira ça avance ?"_

_"Elle est parfaite. Non mais vraiment parfaite c'est pas un euphémisme."_

_"Tu l'aimes ou elle est juste parfaite ?"_

_"Les deux mecs... Les deux. Et puis toi ! Faux -frère que t'es. T'es célèbre maintenant. T'as vu comment t'étais fame sur le campus ? Et puis il y avait une petite brune qui te lorgnais du regard t'imagines pas tellement c'était indécent. Maintenant t'as du choix."_

**_"Et moi qui pensait qu'il allait me parler de l'autre. Que d'amalgames... Quoique Derek n'est pas petit. Ou alors un très grand petit que je suis drôle ah ah."_**_Pensa Stiles._

_"Bon on reprends cette partie ou on se fait un Call of ?"_

_"C'est parti pour Call of, j'ai une revanche à prendre."_

**_"Yeah ! Stilinski a encore frappé. Stiles 1, Scott 0."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, j'espère que cela vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Bisous mes bébés loutres.<strong>

**Harlequins.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien me revoilà, désolé de l'attente interminable, je crois que c'est la première fois que le délai est aussi long alors pour me faire pardonner il est lon,g ce chapitre 10.**

**Donc là on entre dans le vif du sujet. Je dédicace ce chapitre à tout mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski mon ami qui écrit vraiment bien. Bon, bonne lecture !**

**Musique****: Every Day- Magic Man**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10:<span> Stuck in the past, stuck in the midst, stuck in something I can't handle.**

_"Moi qui pensais en avoir fini... Il me hantera toujours." -Isaac Lahey_

Jackson sortait de la salle de bains et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre. Il consulta ses mails rapidement et checka ses messages. Il avait un appel manqué. Intrigué il consulta sa liste d'appel et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un appel d'Ethan Myers. Il resta quelques secondes perplexe devant son téléphone n'entendant pas le bouclé se glisser derrière lui.

Une main douce le ramena a lui. Il sentit les deux paumes chaudes glisser sur son ventre.

"Jax qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Tu te souviens de la marque Werewolf or Human ?"

"Euh... C'est le rouquin la qui faisait du rentre dedans a Danny ?"

"Oui lui. Il vient de m'appeler"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'une marque de parfum vient nous voir ? Tu penses a un nouveau partenariat?"

"Je le sens pas ce coup." Jackson caressa distraitement les long doigts sur son torse " Je vais le rappeler."

**oooOOOooo**

Derek venait juste de garer sa Camaro dans le parking que son téléphone vibra.

"Allo ?"

"Derek ! C'est Ethan."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?"

"Je enfin Aiden et moi avons créé un nouveau parfum et j'ai besoin d'un photographe pour les publicités. Dis moi que t'es partant ce projet est vraiment une perle et j'ai réuni la graine."

"Si tu payes toujours aussi bien que t'es un beau parleur j'en suis."

"Pff radin va. T'es deja assez riche non ?"

"Non."

"Toujours aussi bavard dites donc. Enfin bref je te rappelle lorsque Tribute m'aura rappelé."

"Pourquoi est-ce que t'appelle mon petit frère ?"

"Tu sais il me faut des vêtements pour habiller des gens-" il fut coupé net par Derek.

"Non je ne savais pas. Pourquoi d'autre ?"

"J'ai entendu des bruits les concernant. Ce genre de bruits dans le milieu qui t'intéresse. De la bonne graine de ce que j'ai vu. De toute façon ces deux charognards ont toujours de bons éléments."

"Attends attends... De quoi tu parles ?"

"Mais voyons Derek tu le sais très bien. Je parle de..."

"Stiles Stilinski." il serra les dents, contrarié.

"Ah bah voilà! Te voila de nouveau perspicace. Je dois y aller. Portes toi bien"

**oooOOOooo**

Loin de toute cette agitation, Stiles s'occupait du diner tandis que Scott potassait sur ses cours. Son minestrone mijotait doucement sur le feu lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups ébranler sa porte.

"Jamais tranquille !" Râla l'hyperactif.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Erica un peu embarrassée sur son palier.

"Oui ? Une question... Est -ce qu'on est tranquille dans cette villa ? Genre une heure sans se faire bouffer ou voir une version revisitée du Joker ? Encore perdre la meilleure partie d'Assassin's Creed jamais jouée ? Parce que c'est mon cas. Je n'en peux plus."

"Euh.. Si je dérange je te laisse."

"Mais nan petite blonde ! Que veux-tu ?"

"T'aurais des oeufs ? Deux de préférence."

"Entre je te donne ça."

La jeune blonde entra dans l'appartement bien décoré.

"Mais.. Erica ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?" Demanda Scott.

"Eh bien je suis ta voisine ?"

"Non sans déconner ?"

"Ben si écoutes."

La blonde se pencha narquoise "Alors... On galère avec la physique quantique ?"

"Mais le cours de ce malade est incompréhensible! T'as réussi toi ?"

"Oui. Bon Stiles les oeufs là !"

Le jeune brun revint avec deux oeufs en main. Il regarda Scott et sa tete d'ahuri. D'un clin d'oeil malicieux il répondit a Erica.

"Il vient de capter que vous avez des cours commun et qu'on est voisin hein ?"

"Oui. Il est très lent ton ami Stiles. Je me demande comment il fait pour suivre mécanique, physique quantique et maths avancés."

"Me demande pas ce mec est un miracle. Tiens tes oeufs et oust !"

Les deux rirent tandis que Scott bouda de façon très virile dans son coin.

La porte fut rapidement claquée mais une autre source de dérangement se fit entendre. La nouvelle chanson d'Ariana Grande. Qui avait dit que Stiles avait des gouts masculins ? Il décrocha carrément agacé. Pour cause, son minestrone était foutu.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac et Jackson se remettaient doucement de leur étreinte passée. Ils en avait eu besoin. Isaac se leva du lit pour chercher de l'eau. Pendant ce temps Jackson avait rappelé les deux jumeaux un peu sceptique. Les deux roux demandait un mannequin, Stiles, et des vêtements. Isaac était revenu. Jackson avait alors activé le haut parleur et finalement un accord fut passé.

"Mais Isaac t'es con ? Je t'ai dit que je le sentais pas ! Ce petit nymphomane d'Ethan va lui sauter dessus."

"Mais arrête ta paranoïa il ne va rien lui faire."

"Ah t'es sur ? Vraiment ? Pour une fois écoutes moi ! Stiles va en prendre cher pour son... Derrière."

"Toi écoutes moi! On a toujours ft confiance a mon instinct tu l'as si bien dit : Mon instinct ne me trompe pas."

"Isaac non. Je ne le jetterai certainement pas dans ses bras."

"C'est dingue. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Depuis quand ?"

"Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Isaac."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu dis alors Jackson ? Alors je t'écoute ! Parle"

"Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je le dis et je le sens ça va nous retomber dessus d'une puissance."

"Mais arrête! Il ne se passera rien. Derek veillera au grain."

"Derek n'en a strictement rien a battre de Stiles. Dieu sait comment il ne pense pas a lui sauter dessus."

Isaac agacé prit la chemise bleue de Jackson qui jonchait le sol et enfila un jean. Sans un mot il passa devant le lit défait.

"Isaac tu vas ou ?"

Pas de réponse. Le bouclé prit ses clés et sorti de l'immense appartement.

Jackson complètement nu sorti avec hâte mais son amant avait deja disparu dans les escaliers.

"Eh merde."

Il parti a la recherche d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt. Il chaussa de simple sneakers et prit son portable ainsi que les clés de la Porsche.

Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit au parking. Arrivé a sa voiture il monta. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit pas la fameuse moto noire d'Isaac. Inquiet comme jamais il fit vrombir le moteur et s'élança dans le noir de la nuit.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac parcourait la forêt autour de la ville. Essayant tant bien que mal de se vider la tête.

La dispute lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Ils se disputaient toujours mais d'habitude le conflit se résorbait de lui-même. Aujourd'hui il avait claqué la porte... jamais il ne l'avait fait mais il était parti. Isaac s'arrêta sur le bas côté du sentier. Le blond enleva son casque, les larmes avaient inondé ses joues. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait.

Tout cela pour une dispute infantile. Il sortit son téléphone de son cuir et le ralluma.

27 appels manqués, 3 messages vocaux et 10 sms.

Touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait du il ouvrit sa boite vocale.

"Isaac ou est-ce que t'es ? Je suis désolé j'aurais pas du... Je sais bien que tu as raison mais je ne le sens pas... S'il te plait répond."

"Bébé répond -moi. Je ne... J'ai fais tout le tour de la ville. Tu n'étais même pas au bar. Je.. Je te l'ai dit Isaac je sais que tu m'en veux. Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu me tiens, ma vie et mon coeur sont entre tes mains. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un petit con ingrat et arrogant mais.. Je suis ton petit con ingrat et arrogant et je... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et tu sais qu'il m'en coute de te dire de ces trucs guimauves que tu adules tant mais je t'aime. Ne bouge pas d'où tu es. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit cette fameuse nuit ? Partout ou tu seras je te retrouverai et je t'emmènerai loin de tes cauchemars. Isaac... Excuse moi bébé."

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et Isaac alluma les fards de sa bécane. Il s'assit a même le sol et envoya un message a Jackson. Il vit que les messages venait de Derek et de Stiles. Il se mit a les lire et un de Derek le fit particulièrement rire.

"Ou est-ce que t'es petite tête ? On se fait du mouron pour toi j'espère que tu n'es pas au fond d'un fossé parce que sinon je le castre. "

Il secoua ses boucles, toujours aussi médusé du service " grand frère hyper protecteur" que Derek lui offrait. Lui qui avait été adopté par les Hale a l'âge de 10 ans. L'enfant battu et trop timide pour son bien. Il avait rencontré un Derek heureux et souriant. Isaac était rassuré lorsque Derek courrait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il paniquait. Il adorait dormir avec lui d'ailleurs. Il y avait toujours cette chaleur au creux du ventre qui se répandait partout.

Le jeune blond sourit de tristesse. Tout n'avait pas toujours été beau et rose. Il n'y avait plus Laura avec eux. Cette mère de substitution qui lui apprit tant.

Il cacha sa tête entre ses bras et se serra.

Ses pensées tournèrent autour d'un petit congélateur exigu, des parois épaisses au froid ténu qui mangeait ses os.

Il entendit distinctement le cliquetis du cadenas qui tape contre la chaine. Les maillons frappaient alors le frigo. Le bruit le fit grincer des dents.

Il se revoyait dedans. Manquant d'air, grattant les parois pour s'échapper. Demander grâce a son père trop sévère, s'aplatir au fond, économiser chaque once d'air. Air qu'il n'avait pas.

Ses grands yeux bleus se fermaient si forts qu'il en avait mal. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas encore, pas maintenant qu'il était seul.

_"Tu n'es qu'un bon a rien !"_

Ses mains graciles tremblaient.

"_Tais-toi. Arrête de gémir comme une fille sinon je te laisse crever au fond de ce frigo Isaac."_

Il se cramponna un peu plus au sol. S'ancrant du plus fort qu'il put a la réalité mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il n'arrivait plus a rien distinguer dans le brouillard.

_"Allez Isaac tu peux bien continuer a crier comme tu le fais si bien ! Allez que je t'entendes mon garçon."_

_"_Tais-toi ! Tu n'es rien qu'une chimère dans ma tete. Une invention de mon subconscient lorsqu'il est dans un état de stress. Tu n'existes pas. "

" _Oh que si je suis bien là. Tout les jours, a chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Tu crois que je ne vois pas la petite pédale que tu es devenue ? Honte a toi. "_

Les muscles d'Isaac se tendirent et se crispèrent. Il sentit ses doigts se tordre, la douleur lui permettait de garder pied.

Il pu distinguer une lumière vive et ses mains arrachèrent ses cheveux par poignées. Le froid se faisait plus insistant et il sentait encore la main de son père glisser sur sa joue en une gifle violente.

Deux mains prirent les siennes et la morsure du froid se fit plus douce.

"Isaac mon amour je suis la. Respire et Calme-toi. Ton père n'est pas là. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Moi... Jackson Whittemore. Je suis là avec toi dans ce bois. Il est 23:40 et nous sommes a San Francisco. Tu as pris ta moto et tu es venu ici. Regarde il n'y a plus personne. Il n'y a que ma voix écoute la et calme toi. Tu ne crains rien je ne vais..."

Il fut arrêté par un coup de griffe sur sa nuque. Il reprit la voix plus rauque.

"Isaac c'est Jackson. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal arrête."

Un nouveau coup, a la joue cette fois ci. Une perle rouge s'échappa de l'egratignure.

"Tu m'as fait mal..."

"Isaac c'est moi. Regarde" Jax prit sa main et la posa sur son torse "Tu sens mon coeur ? Il est chaud, il bat vite. Il bat pour toi. Regarde moi."

"Non" la voix éraflée venait de loin.

"Regarde moi Isaac Lahey."

Deux orbes bleus foncés se posèrent sur lui. Jackson attendrit rapprocha leur deux torses.

"Sens-moi Isaac."

Jackson glissa son index sous son menton et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Viens, rentrons chez-nous."

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était un anxieux né. Se ronger les ongles, marcher de long en large et faire les cent pas, faire du bruit... Toute sa nature hyperactive le poussait a être le plus grand des anxieux.

"Stiles."

Il détestait être anxieux. Il devenait encore plus incontrôlable et irritant que d'habitude, et c'est peu dire.

"Stiles. Arrête de marcher et assis-toi."

Foutu pour foutu il commençait a trembler. Comble de l'hyperactif: il tremble d'anxiété. Son bras fut tiré en arrière, happé par une main puissante.

"Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir. Ils vont revenir."

"SW super medium."

"SW?"

"Sourwolf crétin. Moi qui pensait que t'avais un cerveau... C'est foutu pour foutu "

Le brun grogna. Le plus jeune bouda. Rien de plus horripilant qu'un hyperactif anxieux et un homme grognon et optimiste a la fois... Horripilant et surtout étrange. Le calvaire fut interrompu par le son strident du mobile de Derek. Il sauta dessus comme un chat sur la souris et décrocha. Si ses sourcils pouvaient se froncer pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre c'est probablement ce qu'il ce serait passé. Stiles observa en silence -ce qui tient du miracle, la conversation. Des hochements de tête, des mordillements de lèvres, des yeux hargneux... Etait-il masochiste pour trouver Derek terriblement sexy? Ou alors il était simplement aveuglé par sa libido. Le brun raccrocha et lança un regard noir au plus jeune

"Ils arrivent. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant."

"Je ne crois pas non. Je suis pas en train de mourir d'anxiété pour rien je veux le voir. Et puis tu m'appelles parce que tu sais pas ou ton frère est et ensuite il réapparaît et pouf plus là le Stiles. T'as cru quoi ? Depuis le début de toute façon tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors quoi pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils? J'ai tapé dans le mile Derek ?"

Il fut projeté sur le canapé. Complètement étourdi, Stiles vit la silhouette noire se dessiner devant lui.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi petit arrogant de merde."

Stiles distingua les yeux pers qui le toisaient et ce regard lui fit peur. C'était un de ces regards qui vous liquéfie sur place, ceux ou toute la rage et la colère y étaient évidents. Derek tourna les talons et prit sa veste. Stiles regarda le brun s'en aller, impuissant. La porte claqua d'une violence qui le fit presque pleurer.

"Merde."

Avec le claquement sourd de la porte, Derek était parti avec le seul espoir que Stiles avait.

"Il me déteste."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Cliff Cliffhanger lol. <strong>


	11. OS

**Hiya Little Fellas ! Bon me voilà à nouveau et ce soir, c'est la fête. Je poste je poste et je poste ! Enfin bon, là c'est le petit quelque chose que j'avais promis à Hawaiian Woolfie. Un petit OS tout beau avant le déuge LOL. Bref à tout à l'heure mes loulous.**

**Musique: New Love- Maroon 5**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Happy Birthday Mr Lahey<strong>

Sous la lueur du petit jour un jeune blond s'activait a vive allure. Oui aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, un jour important et il allait le rendre mémorable.

**oooOOOooo**

Sous la couette douce Isaac se prépara mentalement a la journée. Il était si heureux... Enfin. C'était son anniversaire et il fêtait ses 26 ans... avec Jackson.

Il savait deja que le blond l'attendait en bas avec son café et son cadeau en main. Il savait aussi qu'avant il allait passer a la salle de d'eau et qu'il allait trouver un bain empli de roses blanches et de lait d'ânesse. Pendant 5 ans, chaque année à été similaire alors il avait l'habitude et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Jackson avait horreur du changement trop brusque alors...

Le jeune bouclé se leva un sourire au visage et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bains mais cette fois ci il ne vit pas son bain fétiche, seulement une petite rose rouge. Sceptique il se doucha et prit la rose entre ses doigts. Il sorti et en découvrit une autre sur le lit.

Intrigué, le frisé alla au salon et y trouva encore une rose. De celle-ci commençait un chemin de pétales blanches et rouges. Il le suivit jusqu'à la fameuse pièce de verre et y entra. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce vide, inquiet.

Soudain il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre son dos.

" C'est moi bébé. Je vais mettre quelque chose sur tes yeux et tu vas me suivre. Si tu es gentil, tu auras un magnifique cadeau."

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en son amant mais aujourd'hui il avouait qu'il avait un peu peur. Il marchait depuis une dizaine de minute maintenant et il n'avait rien qui pouvait lui indiquer sa localisation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement et le jeune Whittemore enleva le bandeau.

"Mais Jackson... Où est-ce qu'on est ?"

"Chut. On va petit-déjeuner entre amoureux, que toi et moi d'accord."

Isaac hocha la tête et prit place près du blond qui s'était deja assis. Jackson lui tendit un thermos et sorti maintes sachets de nourriture, sa favorite.

Le repas se fit dans un silence détendu, Isaac savourait ce qu'il aimait tant et prêtait beaucoup d'attention à son environnement. Il remarqua alors qu'il était dans un petit bois, devant un chêne massif et bien bâti. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait un petit lac verdoyant.

"Jax ou as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?"

"Je... Et bien" le blond se gratta la nuque. "C'est ici que tes parents ont eu leur premier rendez-vous."

Isaac se tourna vers lui stupéfait. Comment savait-il que c'était ici? Enfin lui-même ne le savait pas. Jackson lui grimaça et se tendit.

Un lourd silence les entouraient lorsqu'Isaac se jeta au cou de Jackson.

"Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter toi ? Bon sang... Tu es si imprévisible. Je t'aime Jackson. Comment as-tu su?"

"Derek." Le blond sourit et se releva. " Viens, ce n'est qu'une partie de ton cadeau mon ange."

Isaac attrapa la main tendue de son petit-ami et se leva. Le blond contourna le grand chêne et ils firent face a une petite inscription: Natalia & Charles. Un petit cœur suivait cette inscription taillée dans le bois.

Jackson sorti un couteau suisse de la poche de son blouson et se pencha. Il grava a son tour ses initiales ainsi que celles de son petit frisé. Isaac regarda la scène ébahi de l'effort que son amant avait mis a préparer tout ceci. Il retint de justesse une petite larme qui perlait au coin de l'oeil.

Jackson se leva et admira son chef d'oeuvre.

"Isaac... Je voulais qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour spécial pour toi alors voilà. Je veux que toute ta vie tu te souviennes de ce moment. Donne moi ta main Isaac."

"Quelle main mon idiot "

" La gauche sombre crétin."

Isaac tendit sa main avec un sourire adorable et sa tête reposa sur son épaule fixant le blond avec curiosité.

Le blond fouilla sa poche de jean et en sorti un écrin de velours bleu. Il embrassa un a un les doigts din de son compagnon et ouvrit la boite.

Dedans se trouvait une chevalière avec du topaze comme pierre d'ornement. Elle était tout en argent, tout en finesse sobre et élégante. Il embrassa a nouveau chaque doigt et s'arrêta sur le majeur. Il y glissa l'anneau et regarda a nouveau son vis-à-vis.

"Bon anniversaire Isaac."

Cette fois ci le jeune bouclé ne retint pas ses larmes et embrassa fougueusement son amant. Leurs langues dansèrent doucement ensembles, se collant, se cherchant et se taquinant comme si c'était la première fois. Leurs deux corps se collèrent et les mains de Jackson effleurèrent les fesses fermes d'Isaac. Rompant leur baiser le bouclé embrassa la mâchoire carrée et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Il mordilla le lobe si sensible et en lapa la peau rougie par ses dents.

"Jax, fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait. Prends-moi tout entier et ne laisse rien de moi."

Les deux jeunes blonds se regardèrent a nouveau et finalement Jackson coucha Isaac sur le sol.

"Pour toi mon amour toujours."

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Ah mes loulous ! Voilà le chapitre 11, il est assez long et m'enfin je me tais je ne vous dis pas plus aha ah. Je vous aime car malgré mon absence et tout cela je reçois des reviews plus qu'adorables qui me redonnent le sourire, particulièrement celle reçue il y a quelques jours de Yusseily qui m'a émue. Je n'oublie ****pas mes ancêtres de lectrices qui avez une grande place dans le développement de cette histoire et je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Je promets de répondre aux reviews après promis juré mes loutres d'amour!**

**Je dédicace aussi ce chapitre à Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski, babe, my babe, reviens moi vite j'ai hate d'entendre de tes nouvelles. Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

**Musique: Love me harder- Ariana Grande, the Weeknd**

**Day Breakers- Gackt**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11:<strong>

_"You opened my chest you took my heart, you crashed it and you blown my soul." -Stiles Stilinski_

Stiles se recroquevilla alors que le son retentissait a travers chaque mur, chaque partie de son être. Il se mit en position fœtale sur le grand canapé où il y avait encore l'odeur de Derek sur le mince tissu de cuir beige. Il respira a plein poumon cette odeur chaude et caressante, légèrement boisée avec quelques touches de patchouli. Le brun s'enivra comme il put avant qu'un sanglot ne le rattrape.

Spasmodiquement, ses membres se secouèrent. Avec une habileté déconcertante son diaphragme se serra. La rage avait laissé place à une dépression de l'âme où les affres d'une douleur morale fondirent sur lui, le dévorant, le laissant vide et esseulé sur le sofa.

Il peina a retenir la petite perle cristalline qui coulait doucement sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas. Un mal-être indicible, complètement irrationnel lui étreignit le cœur et la tête, une humeur noire s'étant glissée au fond de son esprit tuait tout espoir.

Il ne ressentait que le froid mordant du soir courir sur sa peau. Les lumières de la ville semblaient ternes et sans réconfort et pourtant la vue de la baie vitrée était si jolie... mais aussi belle soit-elle, cette image ne pouvait effacer de ses yeux les deux orbes pers. Vifs, singuliers, pénétrants, chauds comme un soleil et froids comme la glace, verts mais bleus avec un peu de gris et de paillettes, parfois trop foncés, d'autres trop clairs... Derek avait des yeux obsédants. Stiles était comme un fumeur d'opium, voulant toujours plus de ses vapeurs oniriques.

Un cliquetis ténu le sorti de sa torpeur. En un bond il fut devant la porte, en une inspiration il tenait fermement Isaac dans les bras. Jackson juste derrière ferma la porte en silence et les laissa dans le corridor. Stiles agrippa de toutes ses forces le cuir neuf du bouclé, les larmes chaudes roulaient sur ses joues rougies. La vue de son ami lui fit abandonner toute prétention: il fallait qu'il pleure, qu'il évacue tout ce mal en lui. Isaac ému resserra sa prise et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune était dans cet état. Il se détacha a contre coeur de lui et l'invita dans le salon, lui frictionnant gentiment le dos.

"Stiles ?" Commença le bouclé "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Stiles releva deux yeux rougis de larmes vers le blond. Il voulut parler mais un son étranglé sorti de sa bouche.

"C'est parce que je suis parti ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Scott est mort ? Ton père?"

Stiles poussa un long gémissement plaintif et son corps fut pris de soubresauts.

Isaac regarda longuement Stiles.

"C'est Derek ?"

A ces mots la tete de Stiles se releva d'un coup et il regarda craintivement autour de lui

"Qu'est ce que cet abruti a fait ?" Murmura Jackson.

Alors Stiles raconta l'une des soirées les plus horribles de toute sa vie.

Son récit enfin fini Isaac regardait attentivement Stiles et une lueur de compassion éclaira ses yeux bleus. Jax avait pris Stiles dans ses bras, il s'était alors calmé et avait mit de la morve partout sur le t-shirt du blond.

Isaac s'était levé et avait regardé son téléphone. Il appela directement son frère sans succès. Isaac désespéré jeta son téléphone a travers le salon. Un grand fracas brisa le silence religieux de la pièce.

Jackson regardait le portable en miettes au sol et serra Stiles un peu plus fort encore.

"Stiles on sera là t'inquiètes pas."

Isaac s'approcha de lui "Eh... Derek ne pensais pas ce qu'il disait. Ce devait juste être un moment de flottement passager. Ça lui passera."

Stiles releva des yeux rougis vers lui.

"J'espère. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte..."

"De quoi parles-tu Stiles ?"

"Je ne sais pas moi-même."

**OOOoooOOO**

Derek roulait a bord de sa camaro. Les rouages de son esprit tournant a plein régime. Il s'était énervé sur Stiles et avait fait passé ses frustrations sur lui. Il avait du mal a cacher, a taire ses émotions avec le jeune hyperactif.

Il arriva rapidement au loft, garant sa superbe voiture. Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans son appartement et entreprit de se changer. Un short, un débardeur et il fut de nouveau dehors, dans la foret.

Il faisait nuit noire mais Derek s'en fichait. Il couru longtemps sans s'arrêter ni prendre un peu d'air. Après plusieurs kilomètres il arriva dans une clairière qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé énormément de temps.

Il s'avança lentement et sourit, si c'était réellement un sourire.

Le tronc d'arbre tenait encore et toujours sur ses racines. Touchant l'écorce durcie par le temps, l'homme aux cheveux jais y donna un premier coup de poing, puis un second et encore un autre.

Ce fut les pieds qui suivirent, l'écorce encaissait encore et toujours, bon gré mal gré. Il s'escrima a mettre toute sa force, se purifier de sa haine, se délester de toute souffrance. La douleur physique n'intervenait en rien dans cette tentative d'oubli, seul comptait la fatigue du corps et de l'esprit, celle suffisante a endormir chaque sentiment, chaque émotion naissante... ce qui annihilait tout en lui. Il recherchait le néant, le vide, l'horreur sombre d'une désolation immuable et invisible. Il ne voulait pas le voir, cachant ses problèmes au confins de son moi, le traumatisant, le marquant au fer rouge. Derek voulait juste que cette animosité disparaisse. Son âme désespérée criait a l'aide, la terreur noire qui le prenait au tripes l'effrayait...

Il voyait encore ses grands yeux apeurés, son corps trembler. Il entendait encore le sanglot étranglé, le pleur de son essence. Il n'avait pas réalisé.

La douleur corporelle le rattrapa, le heurtant de plein fouet. Il sentit ses phalanges craquer, ses mollets se tordre. Le brun s'arrêta et recommença de l'autre main. Le sang maculait son t-shirt et il n'en avait que faire. Il sentait l'odeur ferrailleuse emplir l'air, écoutant le bruit atténué des pas dans la forêt, les battements étouffés des ailes qui s'élancent, le bruissement furtif des feuilles d'automne. Et parmi ces sons indistincts, l'écho caverneux de son pied qui frappe l'écorce. Il avait mal et c'était le plus important.

Alors le sang battait frénétiquement dans ses tempes. Un son acharné et fou, quelque chose d'incontrôlé. Mêlez a cela une respiration follement anarchique, le bruit des corbeaux qui chantent, le souffle puissant du vent, le son d'un corps qui tombe, le vide d'un coeur qui se brise...

Plongé dans les feuilles mortes, le nez dans la terre et le corps dans la boue, Derek attendait. L'obscure clarté du jour s'étendait sur le ciel. Le temps avait passé, et maintenant la douleur avait fait son travail. Il ne se sentait ni bien ni mal; il avait juste l'esprit ailleurs. Le jeune brun sentait son corps hurler a la mort. Le torse ensanglanté respirait fort et doucement a la fois. Difficilement il se releva, laissant ses articulations craquer, ses muscles se dénouer et il se tint droit.

Face a lui un magnifique coucher de soleil couvrait son corps. Ses yeux verts brillaient doucement, le visage taché de boue et de sang séché le vieillissait. Les rayons chauds caressaient sa peau, l'illuminant. Derek renifla avec dédain et se détourna du spectacle.

"Je te déteste." La fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un vague murmure inaudible. Éreinté il prit le sentier du retour, décider a dormir pendant au moins une semaine, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

**OOOoooOOO**

Une ombre embrassait doucement le sol, les pas feutrés s'intensifiaient. Une flamboyante chevelure apparu de l'ombre, celle ci en rejoignit une autre.

La serre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était baignée dans une douce lumière, les différentes fleurs et plantes embaumaient la pièce vitrée. Assis sur un tabouret haut Ethan Myers raffinait la senteur de cœur de son parfum.

"Encore dessus Tan tan ?"

"Ouais, je veux que ce soit parfait."

"Perfectionniste va."

Ethan ri et reposa sa petite pipette sur son socle. Il ferma le flacon et le secoua légèrement puis il fit glisser sur son poignet une petite gouttelette parfumée. Il tapota de ses doigts la peau fine et laissa quelques instants sécher.

"Sens moi ça Aiden."

L'autre roux renifla la senteur et acquiesça " Tu as rajouté de l'anis étoilé hein ?"

"Ne pose pas de question a laquelle tu as une réponse. Crétin."

"Avoir le parfum c'est bien beau, mais le mannequin on l'a ? Et les vêtements alors ?"

"On a tout. Hale est sur le projet ainsi que Whittemore et Lahey et enfin le jeune mais talentueux Stilinski."

"Bien. On commence quand ?"

"Le plus tôt possible Den."

**OOOoooOOO**

Stiles regarda Isaac et lui fit une légère bise. Il se leva et salua distraitement Jax qui d'un coup de poignet le fit pivoter, le faisant atterrir dans ses bras.

Une douce étreinte et il fut dehors. Il regarda son portable : 21 heures passé. Il souffla et fourra son mobile dans sa poche. Il redescendit a son étage et trouva sur le pas de sa porte quelques muffins dans un panier, le tout signé Erica. Il sourit et pris le panier avec lui, sorti les clés de son jean et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. L'appartement était vide et sombre.

Le grand brun entra et déposa sur la table le panier et pris le chemin de la cuisine. Sur le grand plan de travail en chêne se trouvait un carton de pizza, une note y trônait:

_Stiles, vu que ta bouffe est foutue et que je sais que tu vas rentrer comme une loque (je te connais belette) je t'ai pris ta pizza préférée. Il y a des canettes d'Ice Tea et de Red Bull dans le frigo. N'en abuse pas faux-frère. _

_Scotty._

Stiles sourit et sorti une assiette. Il y plaça la pizza et la mit dans le four a micro-ondes, il sortit du frigo deux canettes de Red Bull et patienta que la pizza soit de nouveau chaude.

Il prit son assiette et ses deux canettes et s'assis en tailleur sur le sol, allumant la télé et la régla sur Netflix.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont une vie sociale... Alors qu'il y a Netflix."

Commençant son repas il se mit a réfléchir très longuement, il but une gorgée de sa boisson énergisante.

"J'arrive pas a croire que je le trouve attirant... Ce type est un abruti, grognon et toujours mécontent. Il est débile et n'arrête pas de me traiter comme une merde. Et puis quoi ? De quel droit ? Je ne me comprends pas. Je suis masochiste ? Mais je crois que je le suis vraiment parce qu'il est beau, très beau même et qu'il tient a ses proches et il est prévenant. Enfin je dis ça mais je ne le connait pas. Il avait raison de dire cela. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le trouve attirant ! Merde a la fin Stiles ! Tu ressembles a une midinette."

De sa paume de main il frappa le haut de son crâne se fustigeant d'être aussi débile. Il continua de se goinfrer comme jamais et fini son repas. Il prit son téléphone pour remercier Scott et envoyer un message a son père; il devait lui parler de son nouveau job.

Il était en train de le taper lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Curieux de savoir qui sonnait a cette heure, Stiles se leva et alla ouvrir. La surprise fut grande lorsqu'il vit Derek à sa porte, elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres contre sa bouche. Retourné comme jamais il ne put qu'entrouvrir les lèvres, faiblement.

Alors ce fut passionné, chaud, sensuel, désespéré, inutile, magnifique, explosif, toxique et amoureux... c'était un de ces baisers corrosifs pour tout être humain. Et puis l'air manqua et la douce et oppressante chaleur contre sa bouche disparu dans un souffle caressant. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé subitement et vit un visage pâle et livide.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Stiles ?"

Alors le jeune brun remarqua les multiples ecchymoses sur le corps de l'homme aux yeux pers, il vit le sang sur ses phalanges rougies, les cheveux en bataille et il ne comprit tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Derek..." Il fut coupé par une voix glaciale.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais et je ne veux pas le savoir. Si tu veux jouer ta petite pute séductrice fait le avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi." Et sur cette phrase l'autre détourna les talons.

Encore sous le choc le cadet resta planté dans son entrée. Machinalement il referma la porte et s'y adossa. Il ne trouva pas la force de pleurer ni quoi que ce soit il se terra juste là, prostré contre la porte métallique de son appartement. Et puis sa poitrine se déchira dans un cri inhumain, le murmure d'une âme brisé faisait écho dans le loft vide. De légères plaintes inarticulés sortaient de sa bouche tordue. Il porta sa main a ses lèvres et les frottèren de plus en plus vite et fort, il avait besoin d'enlever cette sensation, le goût interdit s'accrochait a lui. Désespéré il frictionna compulsivement ses lippes, et finalement il se revit à cette époque sombre de sa vie. Sa cuisse le brûla, le tiraillement s'intensifiait. Instinctivement il toucha l'arrière de sa cuisse et d'un seul bond il se releva. Stiles se dirigea a toute vitesse a la salle de bains et enlevant tout ses vêtements et glissa sous le pommeau d'eau brûlante. Ses mains écorchèrent sa peau, laissant sur son passage des sillons rose, le savon décapa sa chair, et les tréfonds de son coeur se disputaient.

"Pourquoi...? Et alors qu'une mélopée de mots étranglés et a demi murmurés sortaient de sa bouche il continuait a frotter son corps avec force.

Il s'arrêta a bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux. De haine il abattit son poing sur le mur carrelé. A travers le jet d'eau continu il ouvrit les yeux déterminé comme jamais. Alors il prit une courte inspiration et se résolut a aller de l'avant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis sadique, je sais. Je vous aime mes loutres bises.<strong>

**Harlequins**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bon le chapitre 12 est vraiment cours, c'est juste un interlude, voilà c'était un peu noël avant l'heure, j'espère vous avoir fait plaisir, merci à vous de me suivre, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez je crois. **

**Musique:**** Take me to church- Hozier **

**If I lose myself- OneRepublic**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12: <strong>

_"It's only slow acid, running through my veins" -Derek Hale_

Le vent soufflait avec force dans la nuit obscure. Le ciel sans étoiles couvrait de sa noirceur la ville et ses résidents et en imprégnait les cœurs aussi. La rue mal éclairée montrait par intermittences un visage assombri par les coups, une figure renfrognée de prédateur. Le jeune homme brun resserra sa veste autour de lui lorsqu'une bourrasque le frappa. Accélérant sa marche il se mordit les lèvres et les toucha a nouveau. Le goût d'un baiser ne s'oublie pas... Derek lui ne l'oublierai jamais il en est certain. Alors les ténèbres grandissants étreignirent et enveloppèrent sa silhouette. Au loin les lumières vacillantes du centre-ville se réfléchissaient dans ses yeux. Le souffle frais continuait de déferler sur la rue, engourdissant ses doigts crispés. L'écho des feuilles qui s'agitent se répercutait sur chaque bâtisse, sur chaque surface laissant un creux vide en lui. Fatigué, il traina ses pieds lourds sur l'asphalte granitique.

Ses lèvres remuèrent doucement en une brise d'air. Une nuée d'oiseau s'envola, les paroles furent avalées par les ailes qui bruissent. Ses mots alors se perdirent dans la nuit noire sans rien pour l'éclairer autre que son désespoir.

**_Deux semaines plus tard..._**

Se tenait devant Jackson et Isaac deux hommes, beau a n'en pas douter, à la chevelure rougeoyante de reflets dorés. Ces deux adonis, sourire en coin demandait leur marchandise: Stiles Stilinski.

Isaac s'écarta de son amant et alla chercher le jeune brun dans le salon. Apparu alors une mince figure pale et maigrie, tachetée de grains brun, des yeux profondément noirs qui avaient perdu de cette luminosité whisky...

Le jeune Ethan Myers n'en fut que plus intéressé et émoustillé; ce petit être fragile et brisé avait un air si fou et si maladif qui le rendait plus attrayant encore. Il s'avança lentement et lui serra doucement la main. Sortant de sa torpeur le jeune Stilinski la lui serra en retour, un sourire en coin léger.

Il se présenta, réajusta son pull vert bouteille et Jackson les emmena dans le salon de verre juste au dessus. Alors Stiles semblait se fondre dans la fresque de loup peinte derrière lui. Aiden surpris du charisme si effacé de Stiles se tourna vers les deux blonds, puis il se reprit.

"Bon Stiles, tu es courant pour la pub n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Werewolf or human a lancé son nouveau parfum Animals. J'ai été désigné pour la campagne. Ce qui veut dire tournage, interview et de ce que j'en sais conf' de presse."

"Tu es bien informé." Répondit aussitôt Aiden.

"J'ai un bon manager et ami." Il esquissa un grand sourire a Jackson qui le lui rendit.

Ethan un peu a l'écart fixait le jeune brun avec intensité lorsqu'il capta enfin son regard. Un long échange eut lieu, échange rapidement coupé par Isaac qui toussota.

"Bon le tournage a lieu d'ici un mois, avec Derek Hale" Stiles tiqua une seconde avant de se reprendre. Aiden continua " La conférence de presse aura lieu quelques jours avant le début du tournage pour t'annoncer égérie de Animals. Ensuite tu auras un programme chargé: deux semaines de tournage, l'interview et ensuite... La horde de furie." Aiden rit de sa petite blague, rapidement rejoint par Isaac.

"Si tu ne veux plus Stilinski, dis le maintenant."

Stiles jeta un regard a la dérobée a Ethan " Ne me sous estime pas. Je dois vous laisser, mes cours vont commencer."

"A 14 heures de l'après-midi?"

"Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle les cours en faculté. Au revoir _Myers twins._"

Stiles se leva et serra la main des deux frères et s'en alla d'un pas lent et léger.

Ethan se tourna alors vers Isaac et Jackson:

"C'est un sacré morceau que vous tenez là les gars."

"Arrête ton regard de prédateur Ethan."

"Il est chasse gardée? Je fais encore ce que je veux Whittemore."

Isaac calma le jeu en posant sa main sur le bras de son amant. Il sourit aux deux roux et les invita a partir. Sur le chemin il arrêta Aiden.

"Surveille ton frère."

Aiden acquiesça et sourit en signe d'au revoir. Ayant claqué la porte Isaac s'y adossa et souffla longuement.

Le jeune frisé était fatigué, les yeux cernés de noir, les traits tirés... Deux semaines. Quinze. C'était le nombre de jours qui étaient passés sans aucune nouvelle de son grand-frère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé entre Stiles et Derek. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il y a une semaine Scott était passé le voir comme un diable sorti de sa boite et l'invectiver sur l'état de son meilleur ami. Isaac avait répondu froidement qu'il n'y était pour rien et alla visiter son poulain. Celui-ci n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'air pâle et maladif, presque mourant et avait les cernes bleus et les joues creusées.

Sans plus tarder il avait essayé d'appeler Derek, sans réponse. Il était passé a l'appartement, sans succès.

Le frisé en avait alors parlé a Jackson qui devint enragé. Le jeune Whittemore enleva Stiles de sa couche, l'habilla et prit avec lui un sac rempli des affaires du brun. Pendant 5 cinq jours ils se sont enfermés dans l'atelier de Jackson qui lui confectionna une collection entière de vêtements et d'écharpes. Cinq jours où Stiles avait déballé son sac, pleuré dans des chutes de tissus, s'était laissé morfondre sur la table de couture. Jackson l'avait écouté et pour chaque confidence il avait cousu une pièce unique pour son ami. Stiles petit a petit sorti de son mutisme et avait accepter de se nourrir. Il reprenait quelques couleurs mais son corps s'était du moins aminci. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et il s'était plus ou moins sorti la tete de l'eau.

Isaac se décolla de la porte et alla rejoindre Jax sur le canapé. Son amant lui sourit et lui ouvrit les bras, le bouclé se nicha tout contre lui, son nez enfoncé dans son cou. Jackson caressa d'une main les cheveux doux du blond et murmura doucement pour ne pas briser cette intimité.

"Il a l'air d'aller mieux."

"Merci Jackson."

"Pourquoi donc amour ?"

"T'occuper de lui, de moi... De nous tous."

"Hey... Doucement Isaac qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien je te suis reconnaissant." Le frisé se blottit un peu plus contre lui et embrassa chastement son cou. Ses mains serrant avec force les épaules de Jackson, descendaient puis remontaient lentement le long de son dos, dans une geste câlin.

Jackson sortit de sa poche de blouson son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une. La flamme vacillante vint bruler le tabac et un mince filet de fumée s'en échappa. Coinçant la clope dans son bec il caressa le dos de son aimé.

"Je t'aime aussi."

**OOOoooOOO**

Stiles se tenait devant le campus qui était beaucoup trop calme. Il passa le portail et vit la multitude de paires de yeux le fixer avec attention. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas venu. 1 mois depuis que tout les États-Unis le connaissait. Plusieurs filles battaient des cils pour attirer son attention, d'autres encore souriaient. Les garçons le regardaient avec envie. Bientôt le jeune brun fut dans la grande bâtisse de grès et de béton. Il monta les marches et se dirigea directement a son cours de criminologie. Lorsqu'il entra le vieux professeur arrêta son cours et le regardait surpris puis il sourit doucement et repris la ou il s'était arrêté.

Stiles pris place et sorti son ordinateur portable. Il ne fit guère attention aux gens alentours et commença la rédaction de son cours. Après tout, il avait raté deux semaines.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>**oilà, c'est la fin des posts, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes amours, bisous et bonne fin de week-end.**

**Harlequins**


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou mes louloups ! **

**Bon je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre! Sinon, bonne année 2015 ! Je sais que je suis genre super relou, parce que le Sterek est loooooong à venir mais bon, ça viendra ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce chapitre est un peu court, j'en suis pas spécialement fière mais bon osef ! Après, il est pas mal mais je sais pas. Re concernant le Sterek, me tuez pas s'il vous plait mais vous allez adoooorer ce chapitre car... Chut lisez et vous verrez. **

**Disclaimer: TW ne m'appartient pas, l'UA si KYYYYYYYYAAAA ! **

**Musique: The Script- Breakeven **

**PS: Si vous avez des suggestions faites moi en par !**

**PS 2: Mes lecteurs, je vous aime !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13:<span> Sortir la tête de l'eau.**

**"Je pensais la mériter celle-là" -Derek Hale.**

La sonnerie stridente retentit dans l'amphithéâtre, libérant la masse estudiantine à cran. Stiles rangea calmement son bloc et son surface pro. Il enleva ses lunettes et les remit en un tic nerveux. Il ne fit pas attention aux filles qui s'agglutinaient à la porte, telles des abeilles. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva devant son prof. Il expliqua succinctement sa situation et demanda à avoir les cours par mail. Son prof sourit et hocha la tête avant de tapoter son épaule. Stiles se retourna et avança, près a rejoindre son cours de sociologie.

**OOOoooOOO**

Dans une petite chambre noire, illuminé d'un rouge profond, plusieurs photos étaient en cours de développement. Derek sortit de l'eau un autre de ses clichés, un paysage, avant de se lever et de faire craquer ses os.

Il sortit rapidement de l'antichambre et se traîna jusqu'à sa machine a café, se versant une tasse brûlante. Il tâtonna sur le plan de travail et trouva son Nokia: Il avait plusieurs messages, notifications et push. Il soupira et se gratta le menton. Il sentit sous ses doigts la barbe drue qui mangeait son visage: Il avait besoin d'une douche. Une heure plus tard le jeune photographe sorti frais et finement rasé. Il choisi un pull gris ainsi qu'un jean stone et une veste en tweed mélangée. Il fourra dans ses poches ses clés, son téléphone et son portefeuille avant d'enfiler ses bottines et de sortir.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était cloitré chez lui, ne répondant a personne et s'isolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Décidé, il se mit en route pour la villa espérant croiser son petit frère. Le chemin en voiture se fit tranquillement, la circulation n'était pas bouchée et Derek stressa un peu. Il se retrouva bien plus vite que prévu à la villa et il se fustigea d'être aussi couard. Il se tapota les joues et descendit de sa camaro rutilante. Il prit l'ascenseur au style ancien et monta jusqu'aux derniers étages de la bâtisse. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de béton et appuya rapidement sur la sonnette, avant de le regretter et de partir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Isaac extrêmement fatigué et, la surprise passée, Derek se prit une gifle monumentale.

"Je pense la mériter elle"

Isaac fou de colère vociféra, rouge d'émoi, et finalement trembla. Il s'affaissa brusquement comme si la vie s'était écroulée, le bouclé laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues rougies. Le brun s'approcha et lui fit un câlin. Il cala son menton sur la tête blonde et entreprit des gestes réconfortants. Derek ne tint pas compte des insultes mangées de son petit-frère et le serra un peu plus fort dans son giron. Les soubresauts d'Isaac lui brisait le coeur mais il ne dit rien. Sa joue droite lui faisait mal, pas suffisamment pour s'alarmer mais elle était endolorie.

Il quitta le corps fin dans ses bras et s'écarta.

"Je suis le plus profond connard sur cette terre je le sais. Je sais que l'autre est venu et je sais que tu penses que je dois crever en souffrant lentement et moi aussi je le souhaite parce que bon sang je suis con. Et pendant deux semaines j'ai ressassé ma stupidité et mon manque de je ne sais quoi vital pour toute communication humaine et je ne penses pas avoir parler autant depuis bien longtemps. Je t'en supplies Isaac fait moi taire avant que je ne dise une connerie. Souris moi, je me sens comme une merde là."

Isaac ne put empêcher ses lèvres de frémir d'amusement, ses yeux bleus se mirent a pétiller et il dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas céder au rire. Derek faisait une duck face hilarante pour le faire craquer et n'y tenant plus le blond lâcha le plus gros fou rire depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Ce fut si frappant qu'il cru que ses jambes allait le lâcher.

"Je- je... Oh bordel sale handicapé sentimental. Oh mon dieu t'as... T'as jamais autant parler. Qui êtes-vous?"

"Derek Hale, 29 ans, photographe de son état. Homme super beau, riche et magnifique. Pour vous servir."

Isaac n'en revenait pas, il retrouvait en cet instant le jeune Derek avant la mort de leur famille, avant Kate aussi, avant Peter, avant la perte de Laura...

Le petit Isaac essuya les perles translucides qui coulaient le long de ses joues gonflées de bonheur et de mélancolie. Il redressa le dos et fit entrer son "big Brother". Il s'affala sur son canapé et laissa une place a son coté au grand brun taciturne.

Celui ci prit place et se tordit nerveusement les doigts, maltraitant ses lèvres, tapant frénétiquement des pieds sur le sol lustré.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Va lui demander sale con va. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête a sortir une connerie pareille ?!"

"Je ne sais pas... Isaac j'ai se pincement au coeur, ce truc là" il désigna sa poitrine d'un geste nonchalant " qui bat et qui bat, jusqu'a l'implosion lorsqu'il est là. J'ai ce truc là" il monte sa tête d'un geste impétueux de la main "Ce truc qui me le montre beau, ce truc qui me montre l'art comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai ce truc... Et j'ai peur Isaac. Je ne peux pas c'est trop. J'ai vraiment peur, pour lui, pour moi pour cette chose grandissante en moi, ce feu destructeur qui ronge. Et la terreur, l'effroi de me faire brûler vif est quelque chose que je ne peux revivre."

Isaac le regarda ahuri. Se pourrait-il que... Non ce n'était pas ça...

"Tu es attiré par Stiles."

"Oui." Répondit Derek dans la lune. "Je veux dire non bordel! Il m'énerve a parler pour ne rien dire, a me regarder comme ça, a être si..."

"Artistiquement ton idéal."

"Oui..." Il lança un regard noir à Isaac lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. " Non ! Arrêtes" il grogna " de te foutre de ma gueule."

"Je dis l'absolue vérité. Après tout In Vino Veritas. Je vais te faire boire et délier ta langue."

"Non, je vais rentrer."

**OOOoooOOO**

"Non, je vais rentrer" murmura Stiles énervé comme jamais.

Devant lui, un groupe de jeunes filles le collaient comme des sangsues, lui demandant d'aller boire un Starbucks.

"Je dois aller travailler." Il se détourna du groupe et avança vers le parking quasi désert du campus. Il repéra sa Jeep bleue toujours là, toujours prête, toujours fidèle. En s'approchant il put constater qu'il y avait une personne adossée contre sa portière.

"Papa ?"

"Fils ! Alors comme ça on est célèbre et on ne prévient pas son paternel ?"

Sa phrase se finit dans un murmure quasi inaudible, Stiles le serrait dans ses bras, d'une main de fer. John entoura le corps frêle de son fils et respira l'odeur si caractéristique de son rejeton.

"Tu m'as manqué papa"

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Xo.<strong>

**Harlequins**.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! Ouais je suis en forme, je poste super vite lol. La fiction a atteint 100 reviews... J'y crois toujours pas et j'en ai des larmes aux yeux. Oui, ça me touche énormément et je me dis que vous êtes formidables, vraiment. Je vous aime mes louloups. Dans ce chapitre il y a un début d'explications qui vous satisferont j'espère. Bonne lecture mes bébés.**

**Disclaimer: TW ne m'appartient pas, l'UA si.**

**Musique: Raise your weapon- Deadmau5**

**PS: HawaiianWoolfie, tu le fais exprès ? :) Bae tu as la 100e review lol !**

**RAR: paty27: Si tu y prêtes l'attention c'est parce que j'ai posté un OS , ce qui a donc décalé le nombre des chapitres. Mais le chapitre s'appelle bien chapitre 13. La rencontre entre Stiles et Derek mais c'est pas pour tout de suite crois moi ! Je suis une sadique et je vais m'amuser à déterrer tout les cadavres des cercueils de nos deux futurs lovebirds. Merci pour ta review louloute. Bises.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14:<span> Weakness**

_"Jamais je n'abandonnerais." -Unknown_

Derek descendit les marches du building, le regard vague. Il arriva près de l'entrée qui fut franchie par Stiles et son père. Ces derniers étaient absorbés par leur conversation. John vit une ombre se faufiler.

"Oh bonjour."

Stiles tourna la tête et une myriade d'expressions aussi fugaces que des papillons traversèrent ses yeux.

"Salut... Derek."

Derek se sentit mal et hocha simplement la tête avant de passer le hall vitré de la grande villa.

John regarda son fils qui avait l'air de retenir ses larmes.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Stiles se rabroua et invita son père a monter dans la cabine. "A la maison, pas ici." La voix du plus jeune tremblait et le Sheriff s'inquiéta de la gravité et du peu de mots qui sortait de la bouche de Stiles. Aussi il ne dit rien et c'est un silence lourd et pesant qui les mena jusqu'a l'appartement du top.

Une fois a l'intérieur, Stiles jeta ses mocassins au milieu du salon et offrit une bière a son paternel.

"Ah les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas !" Sourit John.

Stiles sourit mais déchanta rapidement, maintenant qu'il l'avait près de lui il fallait que ça sorte.

"Si je suis devenu mannequin c'est grâce d'abord a Lydia mais ensuite et surtout a deux gars formidables, t'imagines même pas comment ils sont Huge*. Je te jure ! C'était fou ! Et puis bon, j'ai fait pleins de photos et essayé pleins de photos c'était trop trop cool! Et puis grace a ces deux gars, ah je t'ai pas dit ils s'appellent Isaac et Jackson et ils sont en couple depuis 5 ans ils sont trop mignons bref. J'ai emménagé ici avec Scottie qui sort maintenant avec une fille qui s'appelle Kira et elle est toute timide, c'est ma coiffeuse donc oui je la connais héhé, sacré Scottie ! Et sinon comment va Melissa ?"

"Respire Stiles." Rit son père "Alors ta vie est un gros chantier. Tu es sur de ce que tu fais et ou tu vas ? Oui Melissa va bien merci fils. Elle te passe d'ailleurs le bonjour."

"Ouais je suis sur de ce que je fais. Je vais encore a la fac et je bosse encore. Je ne veux pas perdre de vue mon objectif papa."

"Je suis fier de toi Stiles. Claudia aussi l'aurait été." Cette allusion a sa défunte épouse lui colla un sourire nostalgique qu'il balaya d'un revers de la main. " Mais fils, qui était ce garçon dans le hall ?"

"Papa..." Soupira Stiles.

"Allez crache le morceau."

"C'est lui le photographe... Je me suis un peu (beaucoup) laissé séduire mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était a sens unique."

"Rien d'autre ?" Stilinski senior savait que Stiles ne lui disait pas tout.

Stiles comprit au regard de son père qu'il allait le cuisiner aussi il changea complètement de sujet. " J'aimerais bien te présenter a Jackson et Isaac, je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais a merveille avec eux. Attends deux secondes." En effet son téléphone s'était mis a vibrer contre sa cuisse. Il venait de rater un appel et il vit un message de Derek.

_D: Pardonne moi mon attitude d'il y a deux semaines._

Il vit qu'Isaac avait essayé de l'appeler deux fois. Il composa son numéro et attendit.

"Isaac Lahey j'écoute.

C'est Stiles tu as essayé de me joindre ?

Oui. Je te conseille d'allumer ta télé Stiles."

Surpris le jeune homme fit signe a son père d'allumer la télé.

"Quelle chaine ?

Peu import-" la phrase fut coupée par le cri d'effroi de John dans le salon. Stiles paniqué revint aux côtés de son père et il lâcha son cellulaire de surprise et de terreur. Sur l'antenne passait le clip du nouveau chanteur a succès Jedikiah Smith. Le clip clairement sexuel détaillait une relation homosexuelle entre lui et un homme avec un tatouage de loup sur la hanche. Il tomba littéralement sur le cul et il entendait clairement Isaac l'appeler. Il reprit son téléphone.

"Oui.

C'est toi hein l'homme qui l'avait dans la peau?

Ouais... Ouais c'était moi putain." Il raccrocha et se tourna vers son père qui avait les sourcils froncés de colère. "Je vais le tuer ce connard."

Jamais de sa vie Stiles n'avait entendu son père jurer. Même quand il a vandalisé une maison, ou quand il avait eu plusieurs heures de colle... jamais il ne l'avait entendu dire un seul juron. Comment vous expliquer que John était la colère personnifiée ?

**OOOoooOOO**

Devant son écran plasma Isaac regardait ébahi le clip torride qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Alors c'était Stiles ? Il reprit son téléphone et envoya un message a Jax puis Derek. Au premier pour le prévenir lui et Danny, le chargé relation presse de la boîte de l'affaire et le second pour voir comment il vivait la chose. Jackson quant à lui avait les nerfs. D'abord contre ce fameux chanteur puis contre Stiles et enfin contre lui-même. D'un pas rageur, il sorti de son bureau et se dirigea vers le service relation presse. A l'accueil la secrétaire le vit et bégaya. « Mr Whittemore » le salue-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas, ne la regarde pas « Malehani Danny. »

La secrétaire avait pâli puis s'était exécutée, pour dire Jackson faisait peur à voir. Le jeune basané vint le rejoindre.

« Jackson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"On est dans la putain de merde Danny."

Le jeune brun lui fit un sourire compatissant et l'invita a le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois a l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets Danny prit place, Jackson juste en face de lui.

"Allez raconte."

"Stiles se retrouve dans le collimateur d'Ethan. De plus un clip vidéo a la limite de la pornographie vient de sortir, Stiles est l'une des personnes jouant dans le clip."

"Ethan est un coureur de jupons invétéré, un attrape-coeur. Faites lui comprendre qu'il n'a pas une chance et il abdiquera. Concernant le clip comment le sais-tu ?"

"Stiles a des tatouages, deux d'entres eux sont visibles et facilement identifiables."

"Quelle merdier ! Quelqu'un les a vus ? Je veux toute la liste. Je vais voir si je peux me débrouiller pour étouffer l'affaire. Il ne nous manquerait plus qu'un scandale sur le dos. "

"Bien. Très bien. Putain Danny... Ça va ?"

Danny coula un regard doux envers son meilleur ami "Oui t'inquiètes pas Jax, c'est du passé."

Le blond lui fit une accolade avant de sortir de son bureau d'un pas déterminé.

**OOOoooOOO**

Isaac était dans le salon du jeune Stilinski, assis sur le canapé en skaï noir. John lui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

"Explique moi toute l'histoire Stiles." Expliqua doucement le bouclé.

Après une profonde inspiration il lança un regard a son père et prit son courage a deux mains.

"Comme tu le sais, je suis né a Beacon Hills. Après avoir perdu ma mère c'est devenu plus compliqué et mon hyperactivité prenait des dimensions exponentielles et puis je l'ai rencontré: Jedikiah. Artiste de rue aux rêves démesurés, a la gueule d'ange et a l'aiguille affutée d'encre. Il a fait mon premier tatouage et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Comme tu as pu le voir c'était torride et absolument fantastique. Même mon père le trouvait attachant. Cependant, les gens ont tous leur part d'ombre et a cause de lui j'ai failli être emprisonné dans une maison correctionnelle. Pourquoi je ne peux le dire. Mon père a réussi a éclaircir l'affaire et j'ai été blanchi. Mon casier est sous scellé et personne ne peut y avoir accès."

"C'est une blague ?"

"J'aimerais bien mais malheureusement non. Le fait est que je pensais que cette mascarade était derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche a faire."

John brisa le mug qui était présent dans sa main droite. Se remémorer toute la souffrance que Stiles a ressenti durant ces dernières années l'horripilait toujours. Il avait du réconforter son fils qui allait si mal, son mineur de fils qui s'était fait trompé par un homme malhonnête. Il avait du le serrer dans ses bras lorsque Stiles se rappelait de leurs douces étreintes et des promesses échangées. Il avait dû faire face au mutisme de Stiles et a sa perte de foi en chaque source de bonheur. Oui, Stiles ne voulait plus vivre. Puis Scott est arrivé. Scott a aidé son fils comme jamais il aurait pu l'aider. Stiles s'était trouvé un frère, une nouvelle source d'amour et de chaleur. Et finalement c'est ce qui avait sauvé son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez le coeur bien accroché car Through mu viewfinder vient réellement de commencer. Vous connaissez maintenant l'intrigue, le fil directeur ! Bises.<strong>

**Harlequins.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey fellas ! Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Lol, il s'est fait désirer mais vous inquiétez pas lol. J'espère juste que vous suivez encore et ne vous inquiétez pas car l'histoire se démêlera au fil des chapitres lol. Bon je sais que vous voulez tuer ce petit Jed mais le faites, j'en ai vraiiiiment besoin. Vous savez enfin non vous savez pas lol. Je me suis décidée sur le nombre de chapitres que fera cette histoire: 25 et un épilogue et c'est un happy end ne vous inquiétez pas roh ! Les death-fics c'pas mon genre lol mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera tout guimauve tout chamallow lol. Bref, je vais vous laissez lire non ? Non *psycho mode on* Bonne lecture mes louloups !**

**Musique: Pyro- Kings of Leon**

**RAR: **

**paty27: Contente que tu suives toujours cocotte ! Le plus triste arrive mais ne 'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien d'insurmontable non plus ! Lol Tes espérances seront récompensées; c'est un happy end. Pas pour tout le monde mais on s'en fiche lol. Bisous et bonne lecture :).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15:<strong>** Knotted Life (vie nouée)**

_"Pourquoi devrais-je m'interdire le bonheur ?" -Derek Hale_

Dans son grand loft Derek faisait les cent pas. Ce clip… C'était Stiles ? Il était à la fois énervé et stupéfié. Enervé contre ce stupide hyperactif qui lui avait donné une gaule d'enfer, et stupéfié de ce qu'il constatait. Il en pinçait vraiment pour lui, il le désirait, il le voulait. Derek grogna de frustration et continua ses pas. Qu'allait-il faire ? Mais après tout ce qu'il lui a dit. C'est à peine si Stiles lui a lancé un regard tout à l'heure. Derek n'avait pas voulu ça. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, et se blesser lui-même par la même occasion. Mais bon dieu, dans quoi c'était-il fourré ?

**OOOoooOOO**

En sortant du bureau de Danny Jackson prit un air déterminé. Il devait aller voir ce Jedikiah et mettre les choses au clair. D'après ce qu'Isaac lui avait dit cet homme était un aimant à problème. Et le fait qu'il réapparaisse aujourd'hui était étrange. Que lui voulait-il ? Jackson n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait. Il appela son chef de la sécurité et lui ordonna de trouver toutes les informations sur Jedikiah Smith. Il raccrocha et monta à son bureau.

Fatigué il se dirigea vers le minibar et se servit un verre de scotch. Il fit signe à sa secrétaire qui approcha.

« Oui Mr Whittemore ? »

« Andy, annule tous mes rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

« Bien. Vous allez bien ? »

« Quelques ennuis mais sinon, ça va. »

La jeune rousse hocha la tête et s'en alla. Jackson aimait sa secrétaire comme un père le ferait. Il ne pourrait pas s'en séparer, elle était trop loyale, trop efficace, trop Whittemore pour qu'il la laisse filer. Il sourit et s'adossa plus confortablement dans son dossier après tout il n'avait que ça à faire, non ? Mais son repos fut de courte durée. Winston, son chef de la sécurité revint avec un dossier brun. Un sourire machiavélique ornait les lèvres du jeune blond. Winston déposa le dossier sur le bureau et scruta son patron de ses yeux verts foncés.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? ? »

« Non Winnie, laisse. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Jamais de la vie mec ! »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis autant de temps, je t'aurais fracassé la tête Jackson. »

« Mais mon Winnie, pourquoi tant de violence ? »

Winston secoua la tête puis sourit. Il prit place en face de Jackson et croisa les bras.

« Je viens avec toi. C'est non négociable. »

« Comme tu veux. Aussi têtu qu'un âne. »

Le chef sourit puis ouvrit le dossier.

« Jedikiah Smith, âgé de 25 ans est né et à vécu à Beacon Hills. Il y avait un cabinet de tatoueurs qui ferma ses portes en 2011. Il rencontra Stiles lorsqu'il avait 16 ans, en 2009. Un an plus tard ils commencèrent leur liaison qui dura un peu plus d'un an. Le Shérif ferma son salon en 2011 car ledit salon n'était qu'une couverture. »

« Une couverture de ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu fouiller plus loin. Il réapparait en 2013 à San Francisco mais il n'avait aucune activité. Rien de suspect dans ses comptes, il se faisait discret. »

Jackson pencha la tête, pensif. « Son adresse actuelle ? »

« 562 Abbey Road, San Francisco, CA* »

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? » Dit Jackson avec un grand sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

**OOOoooOOO**

Stiles vit les morceaux de mug coincés dans la paume de son père et se dépêcha d'aller prendre la trousse de secours.

« Vous savez Daddy Stilinski, Jackson et moi on va prendre soin de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas d'accord ? Je vous le promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. C'est comme mon petit frère vous savez. Mon petit bébé. »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un Stiles complètement paniqué.

« Papa non non non, faut pas t'énerver tu vas faire monter ta tension et faire monter ta tension c'est pas bien. Le médecin l'a dit papa ton cœur c'est plus Batman, Batman il est à la retraite. En plus tu te fais mal inutilement comme ça. Faut pas, arrêtes d'accord. Me refais pas un coup pareil papa. Casser un mug en plus, le mug de Scottie. Roh là là. Tu m'as fait peut, tu es tout rouge. Eh papa c'est pas grave regarde, je vais bien. C'est derrière moi. J'ai avancé et j'ai une nouvelle vie et des amis fantastique et puis Lydia aussi est ma meilleure amie, bon c'est pas ma femme mais c'est pareil, ce sera avec maman la seule femme de mon cœur tu comprends. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu et ne t'énerves pas pour lui, je ne veux pas il ne le mérite pas. T'es comme une licorne papa, tu éclaires mes journées alors ne perds pas ta corne à cause de… Lui d'accord. Oui voilà ! Tu m'as appris papa que dans la vie il faut sourire, sourire en espérant que le meilleur arrive, parce que oui il arrive lorsque tu es prêt à la prendre alors souris papa parce que je suis heureux même si il est là. Okay ? »

Stiles respira enfin sous le regard ébahi d'Isaac et le regard attendri de son paternel. Il avait fini de lui bander la main depuis un bout de temps déjà mais il la serrait avec force et daddy Stilinski l'attira à lui dans une étreinte brève et chaleureuse. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait son fils.

**OOOoooOOO**

Jackson sorti du 4x4 de Winston et attendit devant un immeuble de style victorien. Il monta les marches et appuya sur l'interphone Smith.

« Oui ? »

« Jedikiah Smith ? Ici Jackson Whittemore, CEO* de Tribute. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir ? »

Un bip strident se fit entendre « 3e étage, porte B9. »

Jackson haussa les sourcils puis lança un regard à Winston, tout aussi surprit que lui. Il prirent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois, bien entretenue. Un jeune homme, séduisant leur ouvrit la porte. Avec un sourire il les laissa entrer.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Est-ce à propos des images que j'ai malencontreusement dévoiler ? »

Jackson serra les dents et se força à sourire « Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que je l'aime, c'est évident. »

« Espèce de sale » Il fut arrêté par le regard flamboyant de Winston « Quittez San Francisco. Quittez sa vie et ne revenez pas. Il ne veut plus de vous. »

« Si c'est que vous pensez, vous le connaissez bien mal. »

Les cheveux ocre du jeune homme bougeaient au rythme de ses paroles tandis que deux orbes gris le scrutait, rieurs. Jackson eut envie de lui faire ravaler ce sourire goguenard. Mais il se retint. Il se leva et épousseta son costume trois pièces.

« C'est à vos risques et périls. Faites attention Mr Smith »

« Oh » son sourire s'agrandit. « Ce serait à vous de faire attention à ce qui vous appartient. Vous possédez tellement… J'en suis jaloux. »

Winston se mit devant lui et fixa le jeune homme toujours assis et serein. Il se leva et leur montra la porte.

« Vous connaissez le chemin, je ne vous reconduit pas. Passez une charmante journée Messieurs. »

Jackson s'enfuit presque de l'appartement du jeune chanteur. Mais c'était quoi ça ?

« Winston, il vient de me menacer ou je nage en plein délire. »

« Il vient de te menacer tu ne nages pas en plein délire. »

Jackson fit craquer ses phalanges. « Je vais lui éclater la gueule. »

« Isaac ne serait pas heureux de l'apprendre. »

Jackson s'adoucit à l'entente de son prénom et s'offrit un petit sourire. « Ramène moi à la Villa-Lobos s'il te plaît. »

**OOOoooOOO**

Winston se gara devant la grande bâtisse de verre et de granit. Jackson descendit.

« Tu veux monter Winnie ? »

« Non, une prochaine fois. »

Le jeune blond hocha la tête et entra. Il pris la direction de l'appart du jeune hyperactif et sonna, Isaac lui ouvrit, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

« Te voilà. » un chaste baiser échangé et il entra.

Il vit dans le salon un homme assis qui tenait Stiles dans ses bras. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et salua Stiles.

« Shérif Stilinski, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« De même, mais appelle moi John d'accord. »

Le jeune blond sourit et acquiesça. Il prit place sur le canapé à côté d'Isaac et regarda Stiles.

« Je suis passé voir ce Jedikiah. » Il vit le froncement de sourcils de Stiles mais continua « Il est complètement taré. Mais ça je suis sûr que tu le sais. Il est là pour te récupérer Stiles et il est bien déterminé à t'avoir. Il semble prêt à tout Stiles. J'ai demandé à Winston de le garder à l'œil. »

« Ton chef de la sécurité ? »

« Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille au grain Stiles. »

Le plus jeune sourit puis vint se blottir contre le blond. « Merci Jax. »

« De rien Stilinski. »

**OOOoooOOO**

Derek, après s'être calmé prit sa veste en cuir et ses clés. Il s'était décidé, il n'allait plus fuir comme il le faisait. Il allait affronter et assumer. Et tant pis si cela s'avérait être un désastre. Après tout il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur ?

« Stiles, j'arrive. »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: *(1): L'adresse est inventée de toute part lol.<strong>

***(2): CEO: C'est l'équivalent anglo-saxon de PDG, comme l'histoire se passe aux USA, j'ai voulu garder le nom.**

**J'espère que cela vous à plus. A plus. Harlequins**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola ! **

**Bon, c'est cadeau hein lol. A vrai dire j'avais ce chapitre hier mais je le poste aujourd'hui héhé m'en voulez pas. Et aussi désolé de la fin du chapitre précédent (même si en vrai, je ne m'excuse pas lol) Je sais que vous n'aimez toujours pas Jed lol. Et ah oui ! J'ai introduit un nouveau OC j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, il est genre super important et souvent les OC ça casse un peu l'histoire. Maah, vous verrez bien lol. Bien bien je vous laisse à votre lecture mes louloups. Kisu !**

**PS: Déjà 16 chapitres, wahou... C'est ma première longue fiction, j'hallucine encore lol.**

**Musique: Somewhere only we know- Keane**

**RAR**

**paty27: Roh, je ne peux pas te résister longtemps tu vois ! Et si c'est gentil de ma part de finir comme ça, je suis l'autateur de cette histoire alors... Je finis comme je veux nah ! Lol, désolé de t'avoir un peu frustrée cocotte. :) Bises**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16:<span> Someday**

_"D'après le Bro-Code Stiles, je serais toujours là, nous serons toujours là." -Scott McCall._

Stiles se leva puis sourit à ses proches. Il tapa dans ses mains et sourit.

« Il veut m'avoir ? Mais c'est bien trop tard pour ça ! Allez, j'ai besoin d'air frais. J'en ai pour quelques minutes ne vous inquiétez pas »

A ces mots l'hyperactif prit son bomber bleu marine et sorti de l'appartement. Il s'adossa à la porte et souffla. Il ne voulait surtout pas craquer devant eux, et surtout pas devant son père. Il l'avait assez inquiété comme ça. Il choisit de prendre les marches et les descendit quatre à quatre. Dieu sait comment il arriva sain et sauf en bas.

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage et il senti les perles salées descendre le long de ses joues. Il s'assoit sur le perron et contempla la ville et les passants. Mais personne ne se préoccupait de lui et c'était tant mieux. Il entendit le bruit d'un moteur qui vrombit et releva la tête. Une magnifique Camaro noire c'était arrêtée devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Derek en sortir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ? »

Le brun s'assit en silence aux côtés du jeune hyperactif. Il ne pipa mot et Stiles soupira.

« J'ai vu le clip. »

Stiles grimaça puis haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait, il n'était plus à ça près aujourd'hui. Il sentait encore quelques perles rouler le long de ses joues mais il ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Il était fatigué.

« Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? »

« Rien. »

Le silence retomba. Il n'était pas désagréable, mais reposant presque salutaire. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Derek se tourna enfin vers le visage constellé de grains et il l'observa. De ses yeux limpides il essaya de lui montrer… Il n'était pas doué avec la parole et souvent il disait le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. C'était d'ailleurs problématique. Il se contenta de l'observer en silence. Stiles savait les deux orbes pers le fixer mais il continua ses contemplations.

« Lorsque j'avais 16 ans toute ma famille est morte, brûlée » Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça. « Ils ont été tués par ma petite-copine du moment. Elle était folle à lui, elle pensait que nous étions des loups-garous. Ce soir-là j'avais un match et je suis rentré chez moi, fier d'avoir gagné le match le plus important de l'année. Ma grande sœur était venue me chercher. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, il y avait de la fumée, des cris, l'odeur de chair brulée… Les policiers les gens. C'était insupportable. »

« Ta petite amie était folle à lier. Je suis désolé. »

« Ouais complètement folle. »

Les lèvres de Stiles frémirent et il essuya ses joues.

« Mon histoire est ridicule comparée à la tienne. »

« Ce que je veux dire Stiles c'est qu'il ne faut pas t'en faire. Tout s'arrange, avec du temps et de l'espoir. Tu dois te laisser le temps. »

Stiles tourna enfin ses yeux whisky vers Derek. Un simple regard et pourtant sans le savoir un lien indéfectible venait de les unir. Derek se perdit dans le velouté miel de l'hyperactif. Stiles lui nagea en eaux troubles et son cœur s'accéléra sans le vouloir et il se sentit stupide. Après tout il lui avait bien fait comprendre que… Mais ce regard. Il ferma les yeux et un effluve musqué lui parvint. Le bruissement de pas sur l'asphalte les lui fit ouvrir Derek se tenait devant lui, paume ouverte et le regard indéchiffrable.

« Viens. »

Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux puis sourit. Il prit la main tendue et il se leva. Derek se dirigea vers la camaro et démarra. Stiles entra et lança un regard à Derek.

« On va ou ? »

L'hyperactif eut pour seule réponse le bruit du moteur qui ronronne.

**OOOoooOOO**

Daddy Stilinski observa le jeune couple face à lui.

« Fistons, vous vous occupez bien de Stiles n'est-ce pas ? »

Isaac ricana et lui offrit un sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jax est un vrai papa poule lorsqu'il s'agit de Stiles. »

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Isaac. Vous restez combien de temps John ? »

« 1 semaine, je ne peux pas laisser mes responsabilités de Shérif longtemps. »

« Beacon Hills c'est ça ? » demanda Jackson.

« Oui »

Un long silence s'abattit dans le salon puis ils se regardèrent tous. John brisa le silence.

« Mais où est Stiles ?

**OOOoooOOO**

Vitres ouvertes, vent chaud caressant son visage, yeux clos, Stiles et Derek roulait sur l'autoroute désertique. Une musique de Queen en fond Stiles récitait les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin'in the street gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin' »

Derek sourit en regardant la route tandis que ses doigts pianotaient sur le volant. Stiles continua à chanter et à danser dans la voiture. Le brun sentit contre sa cuisse son téléphone sonner.

« Isaac ?

…

Il est avec moi, on va bientôt rentrer on est sur l'I9 là.

…

Il va bien oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas Boucle d'Or. A tout de suite. »

Stiles s'était tut et avait regardé Derek. Puis il haussa les épaules et il continua à bouger sur son siège. Ray-ban au nez, Derek regardait la route. Du coin de l'œil il vit Stiles le fixer.

« Ce Jedikiah… Vous êtes restés longtemps ensembles ? »

« Suffisamment pour que je le maudisse. »

« C'est lui qui t'as fait le tatouage que tu ne veux pas montrer ? »

« C'est un dragon Derek, c'est pas Voldemort. »

« Stiles ? »

« Oui ? »

« La ferme. »

**OOOoooOOO**

Derek gara la voiture noire devant le perron et Stiles en sorti. Il se retourna et offrit un sourire plein de dents à Derek avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble de verre. Derek secoua la tête et démarra.

Le trajet fut nettement plus silencieux. Il regarda son rétroviseur et fit demi-tour. Il devait allez la voir, cela devait faire un mois ou deux qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Après plusieurs minutes de routes il s'arrêta enfin devant les immenses grilles du cimetière. Il coupa le contact et marcha jusqu'à sa tombe sans hésitation aucune.

« Salut Laura. »

**OOOoooOOO **

Stiles fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ouf Scott l'étreignait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Stiles, d'après le Bro code c'est un cas de force majeur là. Tout le monde est là, dans le salon. Viens nous t'attendions. »

Il suivit son meilleur ami dans leur salon et il vit Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, son père et Liam.

Scott sourit « D'après la règle n°1 du Bro code : en cas d'urgence, réunion de groupe. »

Stiles checka Scott puis l'enlaça « Règle n°2 du Bro code : en cas de Réunion, Pizza et glaces ! »

Ils se sourirent puis Scott éclata de rire. Stiles lança un regard à toute l'assemblée et il les salua. Lydia marcha vers lui de sa démarche chaloupée puis sourit.

« Si j'avais su je serais sortie avec toi plus tôt. Tu es si sexy ! » Elle fit un clin d'œil puis prit place sur le canapé.

Liam lui mit une bonne tape sur l'épaule et Stiles fit semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. « Mon petit bébé de comme tu as grandis. Viens voir Moman ! »

Les deux rirent rapidement suivis par les autres. Le Shérif exaspéré mais néanmoins heureux cria à travers l'appart. « 4 pizzas 3 fromages XXL et une Bolo XL »

Les hôtes et les ventres crièrent à l'unisson heureux de pouvoir se manger une bonne pizza.

OOOoooOOO

Devant la pierre de marbre rose Derek se tenait droit comme un I, solennel et triste.

« Tu vas bien Laura ? »

Il se laissa tomber à terre et s'assieds en tailleur. Il toucha du bout des doigts la pierre froide comme la glace.

« Isaac et moi on s'en sors. D'ailleurs il est encore avec Jackson et il est heureux. Je suis sure que tu l'aurais adoré, il est comme toi. Grande gueule, fonceur et tête brûlé. Toujours à défendre les autres mais réfléchis lorsque la situation l'exige. Et en plus il peut prendre soin de son bébé. Moi ? Et bien c'est compliqué je suis un peu perdu. Je… Ouais il s'appelle Stiles. Je pense honnêtement que tu l'adorerais. Il parle beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour son bien mais il est gentil, loyal et je pense oui qu'il est fou. Non en fait c'est à n'en pas douter. Il est complètement timbré et il a un débit de parole… Ouais trop rapide pour l'espèce humaine. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles qu'il ne méritait pas et malgré tout il a continué à essayer… Et j'ai merdé mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça s'est un peu arrangé. On a roulé sans but pendant deux bonnes heures, sans s'arrêter et il était si beau Laura et je crois que je tombe amoureux de lui un peu plus. Et alors là-haut ? Papa et maman vont bien ? Et tous les autres ? Passe le bonjour de ma part. J'espère que tu es heureuse là où tu es. »

Il se leva, épousseta ses jeans et parti sans se retourner et sans se douter que ses paroles avaient été entendues.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! <strong>

**Oui, je sais que c'est beaucoup dialogué mais dans les chapitres suivant ce le sera moins ! **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Bisous et à la prochaine :)**

**Harlequins**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey mes louloups ! Ce chapitre est à marquer d'une pierre blanche... Il fait exactement 2960 mots. C'est le plus long chapitre de cette histoire ah ah !**

**Bref, vos réactions ont été si virulents sur la fin du dernier chapitre que je vais donner un indice: Vous savez qui a entendu Derek. Ah ah. Bon sinon voilà le chapitre 17 hein... Plein de rebondissements oui. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, que ce soit une review, une alerte en fav ou en follow, vous me gâtez par-dessus tout. ****J'espère que cela vous plaira, bises à vous. **

**Musique: Stay Ready- Jhene Aiko feat. Kendrick Lamar**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17:<span> Sights**

_"I'm coming... Home." -Stiles Stilinski._

La réunion de crise existentielle avait duré jusqu'à minuit passé. Ils avaient ris, chantés et dansés. Stiles avait pu oublier sa situation quelque peu merdique et avait échangé moult confidences. Le réveil fut quant à lui moins festif. Un léger mal de crâne persistait à faire son affaire sur ses tempes. Il secoua sa tête mais arrêta immédiatement et observa son appartement. Le capharnaüm qui y régnait lui rappela ses années lycéennes, remplies de soirées comme celles-ci où les cadavres de bouteilles et de boîtes à pizzas jonchaient le sol. Il se releva légèrement en silence car ils avaient tous d'affreuses mines cernés de noir. Il se leva et enfila un jogging rapidement. Il prit un sweat à capuche rouge et mis ses lunettes. Il chercha un billet dans son jean de la veille et prit ses clés et sortit rapidement de chez lui. Descendant rapidement les marches il sauta sur le perron de la villa lobos et inhala l'air frais de ce début de matinée. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille et joyeux jusqu'à la boulangerie du coin et lorsqu'il franchir les portes vitrées sa boulangère d'habitude si joyeuse en le voyant pâlit. Etonné il voulu s'approcher mais un brouhaha ah au dehors le stoppât.

« Stiles, vite venez dans l'arrière boutique. Allez ! »

Ne comprenant pas, le jeune hyperactif obtempéra tout de même et s'y cacha. Il vit le vieux boulanger pétrir son pain et le saluer brièvement. Il attendit, les jambes croisées devant lui que la boulangère ne revienne et il ne sut combien de temps il resta prostré devant le four brûlant. Une légère tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter tandis qu'il posait théâtralement une main sur son cœur. La jeune boulangère lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève.

Il épousseta son jogging enfariné et la regarda.

« Mais pourquoi avez-vous voulu que je me caches ? »

Pour toute réponse elle sortit son Iphone de sa poche et le déverrouilla. Elle chercha parmi ses applications et ouvrit celle de Vogue. Perplexe, l'hyperactif se pencha par-dessus son épaule et son teint devint blafard et livide. S'étalait sous ses yeux un article de journal sur le cher Jedikiah Smith, pour l'instant rien d'étonnant, mais la jeune boulangère descendit la page et là, il fut exsangue. Il observait sous ses yeux ce qui était l'un de ses pires scénarii. L'esprit embrouillé il remercia la boulangère et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il sortit d'un pas nerveux et rapide et marcha dans le dédale de rues de San Francisco. Il marchait rapidement et allongeait le pas pour se trouver dans un endroit sur et chaud, son chez lui mais il fut arrêté par un groupement de journalistes. Il se dit être maudit avant de se cacher dans une ruelle et rentrer. Il passa à travers toutes les petites ruelles éclairées de ci de là pour retourner à la villa. Lorsqu'il vit la bâtisse de grès et de verre se dresser devant lui alors il couru jusqu'à être derrières les portes, il ne se tranquillisa que lorsqu'il franchit la porte de son appartement. De ses yeux hagards il chercha son père et le trouva dans la petite kitchenette et il lui sauta dessus en silence puisqu'il tout les autres dormaient à poings fermés. Ses mains serrèrent convulsivement le vieux pyjama de son paternel. Se calmant légèrement il fut reculé par son père surpris.

« Papa, on doit retourner à Beacon Hills. »

Son père était plus que « sur le cul ». Il regarda son fils bougé activement à droite et à gauche, prenant un vieux sac de voyage et y empilant une quantité, selon lui, phénoménale de vêtements. Il ouvrit un autre sac et y balança ses bricoles, trousses de toilette et autre. Prenant enfin son sac à dos, il y glissa son petit MacBook pro, quelques livres de cours et le referma. Il se tourna vers son père qui était complètement coi.

« Mais papa ! Dépêche toi, il faut partir, je veux partir s'il te plaît. »

Se réveillant aux suppliques de son fils il soupira, las de cette histoire. En grommelant il plia bagages et alla se doucher. Stiles lui décida de réveiller chacun de ses amis. Il commença par la rouquine de feu. Il la secoua légèrement et elle papillonna des yeux.

« Stiles ? »

« Hey Lyd's… Je te réveille parce que je dois partir. Tu sais, cette merde est en train de m'éclabousser avec une force irréelle alors je rentre à Beacon Hills. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde vénitienne chercha son téléphone du regard et l'alluma. Elle vit une demi-douzaine d'appels de Christopher et quelques messages.

« C'est l'histoire avec ce Jedikiah ? Il t'a menacé ? Il… » La lèvre de la jeune rousse trembla légèrement, c'était si fugace que Stiles cru l'avoir imaginé.

Il se pencha vers elle et la serra tout contre son cœur.

« Il a fait une interview dans le Vogue US. Elle parlait de lui mais aussi de moi et de ce clip torride interdit aux mineurs. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter tout ce putain de tapage médiatique avec lui dans les parages alors je m'éloigne le temps que les choses se calment. »

La petite blonde hocha la tête tandis qu'une larme silencieuse coulait sur sa pommette.

« Tu es belle même quand tu pleures »

Elle lui sourit, se rappelant la première fois qu'il lui avait dit une telle phrase. Il se leva et vint secouer Scott. Son frère ne voulu pas bouger d'un iota alors il s'arma d'assez d'instinct pour fuir au plus vite et il lui pinça un des tétons. Le cri gargantuesque du basané finit de réveiller toutes les jeunes marmottes. Stiles compta mentalement jusqu'à trois avant de battre en retraite mais il fut arrêté par une poigne puissante.

« Stiles… règle n°25 du Bro Code : les pinces tétons sont toujours suivi de représailles. » Son ton dangereux et l'aura de meurtre grandissait autour de lui lorsqu'il remarqua des bagages à 'entrée, un Stiles livide et une Lydia en pleurs. Il fronça les sourcils et abandonna son idée de vengeance.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je rentre à Beacon Hills Scottie. » sa gorge se serra mais il continua « Je vais un peu m'isoler, pour me retrouver et pis ça me ferait du bien. Je reverrais tout le monde et je pense que j'irais faire un tour au BHS tu sais, pour voir si Finstock à démissionné ou si il hante toujours le terrain de Lacrosse. Et pis je verrais ta mère, je lui ferais des bisous de ta part t'inquiète pas. Et je pourrais aller voir ma mère tu sais, parce que ça fait un bon bail que je ne l'ai pas fait et tu vas absolument me manquer. T'auras pas intérêt à m'oublier Scottie car sinon je reviens pour te castrer d'accord ? »

Il reprit son souffle avant d'être coincé dans deux bras chauds et musculeux. En silence les deux siamois s'étreignirent. Stiles renifla de manière très virile et s'écarta. Il se releva et vit Liam derrière lui, un sac à la main. Ils se sourirent, pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Erica lui sourit et lui balança un comics à la tête, histoire qu'il revienne tandis que Boyd lui lançait un de ses regards si expressifs dont il avait le secret. Il sourit comme un dément et cria, de façon à ce que tous entendent « Câlin de groupe ! »

Et alors il se fit étrangler par ses amis les brutes, qui le serraient comme si il allait disparaitre. Il fut content que ses amis soient là pour l'épauler dans cette situation plus que merdique.

**OOOoooOOO**

Derek ressortit du cimetière et reprit la route du loft. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il entreprit de se changer et enfila un vieux marcel ainsi qu'un short de sport. Il redescendit et il put enfin se vider l'esprit. La soirée de Derek fut, au début seulement, très calme. Ce calme se brisa comme du verre lorsque la sonnerie stridente de son appartement retentit, le coupant dans sa séance quotidienne de sport. Le t-shirt humide de sueur il grogna, se répétant intérieurement qu'il allait regretter son geste, et alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se tenait deux jumeaux, grands et roux, beau et vraiment trop similaires.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Ethan et Aiden sourirent et entrèrent, sans être invités, dans le loft de Hale. Celui grommela encore pour la forme et attendit. Les deux roux prirent place sur le canapé camel du brun et le fixèrent. Aiden sorti de sa pochette Longchamp un gros dossier.

« Ce sont nos attentes concernant la publicité du parfum Animals. »

Soupirant, il prit place sur le canapé d'en face et pris le dossier entre ses mains. Il le feuilleta, s'attardant sur quelques pages avant de le fermer et de le regarder. Il leur fit son sourire étrangement effrayant avant de se lever et de prendre quelques bières dans le frigo. Il reprit place et les observa.

« Tenez. Vous voulez commencer quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine ça te va ? » demanda Ethan

« Isaac et Jackson sont au courant ? Le mannequin aussi ? »

«Nous avons envoyé un mail à Isaac. Il préviendra Stiles dès qu'il l'aura reçu. »

Derek acquiesça et regarda à nouveau ses invités indésirables. Il fini sa bière avant de se lever.

« Je vais me doucher, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée puisque vous ne serez plus là lorsque j'aurais fini. »

«Et il s'en alla, monta rapidement les marches menant à l'étage supérieur. Les deux hommes n'en attendirent pas moins pour rentrer chez eux. Après tout, qu'avait-il à faire de plus ?

Lorsque Derek eut fini de se doucher il enfila un simple boxer avant d'allumer sa télé et de le mettre sur un match de baseball. Il sourit et avisa l'heure : 22h. Oh, il n'était jamais trop tard pour commander indien. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur pour commander. Son appel fini, il eut la décence de mettre un bas de jogging et sortit du frigo quelques bières. Une demi-heure plus tard le voilà installé, des plats tout préparés jonchant la table basse, téléphone à la main. Seulement son esprit divagua un peu, notamment sur son après midi avec Stiles. Un fin sourire ornait ses joues tandis qu'il pensait à cet air d'insouciance pure qu'il affichait. Derek se trouva plus gêné lorsqu'il repensa à Stiles, ses ray-ban wayfarer sur le nez et chantant du Queen, et à comment il avait voulu l'embrasser. Comment il avait voulu arrêter la voiture et le prendre violement sur le siège arrière. Il changea de position, la trouvant soudainement inconfortable. Il se remit à sourire pensant qu'il n'allait plus fuir, qu'il n'allait plus nier son attirance pour le petit brun hyperactif. Et alors qu'il pensait avec rêverie au brun, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés et cela, cette petite pensée dérangeante ne le titilla pas plus que ça. Et il comprit et accepta, avec quiétude cet état de fait il aime Stiles Stilinski.

**OOOoooOOO**

Stiles brisa l'étreinte et leur sourit. Il vit que son père était près à reprendre la route. Il le fixa et se rabroua. Il sortit ses sacs dans le couloir et monta quatre à quatre, dieu sait comment il n'est pas tombé, les marches de l'escalier. Il fut devant la porte de Jax et Isaac en à peine quelques secondes. Il appuya sur la sonnerie hurlante et se trouva nez à nez avec un Isaac torse poil et seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Le petit chérubin venait de se réveiller et son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil ne comprit pas toute la scène. Il comprit juste qu'une ventouse géante se collait à lui. Il comprit encore moins lorsqu'il vit un Jackson furibond chercher Stiles par la peau du coup et lui pousser une beuglante.

« Espèce de bougre d'idiot tu ne sors pas de cette villa c'est compris ? Nom de dieu qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil ? Et l'autre Myers et son mail à la con ! Mais il est que huit heures et demie du matin que c'est le bordel dans ma vie ! » Il regarda Stiles et vit qu'il était habillé « Mais t'es sorti en plus ? Je n'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors ! Nom de… Je dois arrêter de blasphémer. Tu vas me faire faire un infarctus nom d'un satané poulpe ! »

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade il s'arrêta essoufflé et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte qui aurait fait pleurer Bon Jovi. Il se recula et l'invita à entrer.

« Stiles, ils savent que c'est toi dans le clip^. »

Stiles sourit et passa une main dans ses mèches rebelles « Tu as une heure de retard. Ma boulangère m'a prévenu. J'ai décidé de rester à Beacon Hills quelques semaines. Je dois m'éloigner de ce merdier médiatique. »

Isaac revint avec des tasses de thé et de café fumantes. Il tendit le thé à Stiles qui le remercia d'un regard et tendit une tasse de café à Jackson qui y ajouta un peu de lait. Isaac prit place à côté de Stiles et lui frictionna le bras gentiment. Jackson bu une gorgée et s'éclairci la gorge.

« Personne ne doit savoir que tu es rentré à Beacon Hills. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Tes vacances surprises seront écourtées le tournage de la pub Animals commence la semaine prochaine. Mais je peux les appeler et annuler. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça. Cela va me détendre de ne pas penser à ça. » Il afficha une mine de dégoût vite effacée par un sourire. Il observa le couple et un son sourire malicieux s'élargit plus encore.

« Si il y a ce fameux tournage, ce veut dire que vous serez là n'est-ce pas ? » Les deux blonds acquiescèrent, sur leurs gardes « Bien, je sens alors qu'on va s'amuser. »

Isaac et Jackson échangèrent un regard un peu apeuré. Ais Jackson se leva et se rabroua. Il parti chercher sa tablette et envoya un mail de confirmation aux jumeaux. Il se connecta à son système de sécurité et vit qu'une horde de journaliste attendait dehors. Il se gratta le menton et revint s'asseoir.

« Stiles, tu veux partir tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? » L'hyperactif acquiesça « L'immeuble est entouré de journalistes. Mais heureusement pour toi, cet immeuble est relié à un autre du quartier. Ne me demande, c'était le vieux système d'urgence de la ville. Bref, tu vas devoir passer par le sous-terrain du bâtiment pour y accéder. Une voiture t'y attendra toi et ton père. »

« Et Liam aussi. »

« Et Liam aussi » sourit Jackson. « D'ailleurs il est très mignon, tout à fait mon genre tu sais. » Il se prit un coussin dans la figure.

Isaac lui lançait un regard noir et le fixait méchamment. Il se mit à tirer une tête de trois pieds de long et resserra un autre coussin contre son torse.

Jackson sourit du comportement puéril de son amant et l'approcha doucement. Il fit glisser une main sur son épaule et sur son torse tandis que l'autre glissa sur sa joue. Il attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa chastement.

« Il n'y a que toi que je trouve mignon sweetheart »

Stiles fit semblant de vomir « Allez dans une chambre ! »

Les deux blonds rirent et Jax se leva. Il parti chercher les plans de l'immeuble et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec. Il le tendit à l'hyperactif et prit son portable. Après plusieurs tonalités une voix grave de stentor se fit entendre.

« Jackson ? »

« Winnie, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais dans une demi-heure tu dois être au second bâtiment relié à la Villa-Lobos. »

« Très bien. Et Jackson ? »

« Oui Winnie chou ? »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça »

Et il raccrocha. Il tourna son regard vers Stiles qui était écroulé de rire et répétait Winnie chou d'une voix absolument mielleuse. Isaac sourit et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Je vais me doucher. A plus Stiles, appelle-moi quand tu seras à Beacon Hills. » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jet d'eau se faisait entendre. Le regard de Jackson vagabonda jusqu'à la salle d'eau avant de se reprendre.

« Viens, je te montre l'accès. »

Il mit un jogging, un t-shirt et des sneakers avant de descendre avec à sa suite le jeune hyperactif. Sur le pallier se tenait John et Liam. Stiles fit un dernier signe à ses amis, leur promit de les appeler et descendit les marches. Lorsque le petit groupe arriva au premier étage Jackson leur indiqua une porte.

« C'est là. John, voici le plan du sous sols mais normalement tout est indiqué par des flèches bleues à suivre. Vous serez dans l'autre bâtiment dans un quart d'heure. Lorsque vous arriverez, un grand homme brun vous attendra. C'est Winston, il est digne de confiance. Il vous accompagnera jusqu'à Beacon Hills. Stiles, on se voit dans trois jours d'accord ? » L'hyperactif acquiesça « John, Liam, portez-vous bien et surveillez le pour moi. »

Le petit groupe hocha la tête et se mit en route. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier.

« Cool, je suis enfin Batman ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite ah ah. **

**Harlequins.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir, bonjour (cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez héhé) !**

**Biiiiien. Sorry (not sorry) pour ce temps interminable hein. Oui, je me sens coupable vraiment et je vous autorise à me punir façon Fifty Shade (J'entends la voix de Derek me dire GET OUT OR I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT... WITH MY TEETH.) Fin bref, chapitre 18, déjà. C'est bizarre, vraiment je vous assure que ça me brusque que je sois parvenue jusqu'ici... LOL. Bon, dans ce chapitre, pas grand chose mis à part une partie en italique qui est un flashback, trèèèèès long, extrêmement long qui va expliquer un eu ce vous verrez pendant la lecture. (Trick de vrai méchante lol). Bref, bonne lecture mes loulous ! **

**Musique: Robot Koch- Nitesky**

**Adam Lambert- Runnin'**

**NB: J'ai chialé à un moment parce que voila. Ecoutez celle de Adam Lambert pendant le flashback**.

**RAR en bas de chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18: Hurts<span>**

_"Run, sprint, gallop, leap out of here Isaac... GO !"- Derek Hale._

Plan à la main, le shérif se faufilait à travers le dédale de briques sombres, suivi de près par Liam et Stiles. Stiles d'ailleurs n'arrivait plus à tenir en place, il avait toujours eu envie de se balader dans un labyrinthe géant mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait, et encore moins avec son paternel. Il s'arrêta vivement lorsque son nez se cogna durement contre le dos du petit Liam.

« Aie, mon nez ! »

Le shérif se tourna légèrement et murmura qu'ils étaient arrivés. En effet ils se tenaient dans une sorte de parking souterrain. Une voiture noire apparu et s'arrêta non loin d'eux. Le SUV noir se gara et ils virent un jeune homme en sortir. Stiles qui ne pouvait jamais vraiment tenir sa langue vint à sa rencontre.

« Mais t'es Winnie-chou ? Wow, c'est vrai que t'es canon. T'as vu papounet, il est beau hein ? Eh Liam hein pas vrai qu'il est beau ? »

Daddy Stilinski se tapa le front lamentablement et tira son (honteux de) fils à lui.

« Excusez cet abruti qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Merci de nous accompagner jusqu'à Beacon Hills. »

Winston qui jusque là se tenait droit et stoïque leur offrit un petit sourire.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Winston et non Winnie-chou. Donnez-moi vos sacs, je vais les mettre dans le coffre. »

Il s'approcha et prit les sacs de Stiles et du shérif qui, embarrassés par ce service, allèrent s'installer. Liam s'approcha du coffre et y rangea directement son bagage, sans un regard pour l'homme de la sécurité. Pas étonné pour autant, Winston alla s'installer dans le siège conducteur de la voiture et démarra. Une fois que tous furent installés il démarra. Direction Beacon Hills.

**oooOOOooo**

Derek se réveilla aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Ensommeillé, il se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à sa machine à café et la mit en route. Quelques minutes plus tard il se servit une grande rasade de café noir et prit place sur un de ses tabourets. Il tâtonna pour trouver son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Il vit une dizaine d'appels et de messages ainsi que certaines notifications. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il décida de lire les messages d'abord. C'étaient des texto d'Isaac entre autre. Il consulta le fil et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fil de sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eut fini il reposa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et alla mettre un short de sport.

Il redescendit dans son salon et se mit face au sac de sac. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses poings frapper le sac avec hargne. Sous ses paupière le visage arrogant et hautain de ce… Il donna un gros coup de poing et enchaina avec un high kick avant de continuer avec ses poings. Il frappa ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de se calmer, à peine essoufflé, il se rendit dans la cuisine et reprit son téléphone. Il savait que Stiles quittait la ville avec son père et Winston alors il savait que rien ne lui arriverait mais il ne savait pas où il allait. Aussi il composa le numéro de Jackson et attendit. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son compère il souffla et lui posa moult questions qui firent soupirer Jackson et rire Isaac. Mais le rire léger de son frère s'éteignit un peu rapidement. Jackson se pinça l'arête du nez et prononça dans un souffle la ville où il se réfugiait. Derek haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire tout d'abord nerveusement puis joyeusement.

« Putain, que c'est ironique, pas vrai ? »

Il sentit ses épaules tressauter, toujours nerveusement et soupira. Pourquoi tout devenait si compliqué lorsqu'on en venait à Stiles ? Et dire qu'il devait retourner là-bas… Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pourrait le faire. Il reprit le combiné en main.

« Passes-moi Isaac. »

Il entendit Jackson murmurer quelque chose et il entendit Isaac s'enfermer dans une pièce.

« Derek ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fallait bien qu'on rentre un jour non ? On pourra passer au cimetière et... ? »

« Oui, on ira acheter des fleurs. »

Les deux soupirèrent de concert et Derek le salua avant de raccrocher. Il vint s'asseoir sur son canapé et ne put s'empêcher de fixer la grande fenêtre du loft. Aujourd'hui il pleuvait. Il ne put que repenser à pourquoi il avait quitté la ville et à ce fameux jour qui lui avait tout prit.

_**OOOoooOOO**_

_Le BHHS était en effervescence. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la grande finale de basket du tournoi régional de basket ball. Derek était assis dans les vestiaires tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Isaac et Laura étaient là pour le soutenir. Kate n'avait pas pu venir, elle devait sortir avec son père apparemment. Il entendait vaguement les cris et les exclamations impatientes de la foule. Ce soir, c'était tout ou rien. Ils gagnaient et cela inscrira leurs noms dans l'histoire du BHHS ou ils perdaient et ils devenaient des loosers, incapable de garder la face car c'était un match à domicile._

_Le sifflet du coach retentit dans ses oreilles. C'était l'heure. Que le match commence._

_**OOOoooOOO**_

_Le sifflet marqua la fin du match. Le public en haleine hurla et se leva en une masse uniforme pour les applaudir. Les deux équipes étaient à bout mais il n'y avait qu'un vainqueur et un vaincu. L'équipe de basket de Beacon Hills, bien que fatigués, se tenaient fièrement. Ils étaient les gagnants de ce tournoi. Derek entendit Laura et Isaac pleurer et crier de joie. Il leur fit son plus beau sourire et alla les rejoindre. Des larmes de fierté débordaient des yeux de Laura qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras tandis que la petite tête blonde se cachait dans les grandes jambes de Derek. Il se baissa un peu et sa main se posa dans les cheveux bouclés qu'il ébouriffa gentiment. Isaac protesta gentiment._

_« Mais je suis plus un gamin moi ! »_

_Ils rirent de concert et Derek s'éloigna d'eux. On allait leurs remettre le prix tant convoité._

**_OOOoooOOO_**

_Dans la voiture Isaac et Derek se chamaillaient gentiment tandis que Laura conduisait le SUV bleu qu'elle avait eu pour ses 18 ans (1). Ils prirent la sortie et entrèrent dans la réserve de Beacon Hills. Le sentier rocailleux les fit sauter doucement et ils raient ils étaient heureux. Plus ils approchèrent de leur manoir et plus Laura sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle voyait de grandes volutes de fumées s'élever dans le ciel ainsi que plusieurs voitures de polices. Elle accéléra et ne prêta pas attention à ce que disaient les deux gamins derrière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Un groupe de gens se tenait devant la maison enflammée. Elle sortit de la voiture et entendis des pas derrière elle. Elle écarta les gens sur son passage et entendis les cris d'agonie. Sa respiration se fit plus courte tandis qu'Isaac s'accrochait à elle, pleurant de tout son saoul. Elle entendit Derek se disputer avec un des policiers avant de le pousser. Il fut maintenu contre son torse et crie de pure douleur s'échappa de ses poumons. Un cri un fit gonfler leurs cœurs de tristesse. Il voyait impuissant les pompiers éteindre les dernières flammes. Les cris n'étaient plus._

_« Pourquoi vous les avez pas sauvé ? » cria-t-il à un pompier._

_« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait ça à ma famille ?! »_

_Un nouvel hurlement de rage réveilla Laura qui s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes dévaler son cou. Elle répétait que cela allait s'arranger. Elle le répétait, n'y croyant pas elle-même._

_Derek criait, pleurait. Il voulait se réveiller. C'était forcément un cauchemar, pas vrai ?!_

_Il entendit les gens autour de lui répéter qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant, plus qu'eux trois. Isaac s'était accroupi par terre, en silence. Il tenait sa tête cachée entre ses bras et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Derek le vit du coin de l'œil et s'écarta de sa sœur. Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et caressait ses cheveux, il savait que cela le calmait. Il vit Laura essuyer ses joues et se diriger vers un policier. Un bleu apparemment. Ils n'avaient aucune piste mais ils savaient que c'était d'origine criminelle._

**_OOOoooOOO_**

_Ils étaient à l'hôpital, le temps de leur trouver quelque chose. Chaque jour l'un des meilleurs amis de leur mère, Talia, passait. Leurs apportant des vêtements et des bricoles. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'incendie avait été déclaré et la police avait plusieurs pistes. Derek n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kate elle était introuvable._

_Un jour, Derek ne savait plus lequel, un policier toqua à leur porte. Laura était sortie et il ne restait plus que lui et Isaac dans la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et le fit entrer. Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur lui, ses amis aux lycées, ses probables ennemis ainsi que sur Kate. Beaucoup sur Kate. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et observa le jeune policier._

_« Vous pensez que c'est Kate ? »_

_Le jeune bleu répondit que non et quitta la pièce, embarrassé. Derek n'aimait pas ça. Il prit sa veste et lança un coup d'œil à Isaac. Il lui lança un pull et une écharpe taupe et lui demanda de s'habiller. Le jeune bouclé acquiesça et enfila le pull avant de sauter du lit et de nouer son écharpe autour du cou. Il s'approcha de Derek et le prit dans ses bras._

_« Tu sais Dede, on est encore là Laura et moi. »_

_Derek sourit faiblement et ébouriffa la tignasse blonde avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et marcher. Isaac le suivit et se demanda pourquoi son grand-frère se dirige vers le manoir, pourquoi il voulait encore se faire du mal._

_Derek marchait un peu vite et il sentit son téléphone vibrer entre ses doigts. C'était un message de Kate. Son visage s'illumina un peu et il l'ouvrit avant de vite déchanter. C'était une photo de Laura, barrée de rouge._

_« RDV manoir. »_

_Il essaya d'appeler sa sœur mais il tombait directement sur sa boîte vocale. Il composa le numéro à plusieurs reprises et paniqua. Il lança un regard au petit blondinet à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules._

_« Ecoutes moi bien Isaac. Tu sais où est le poste de police hein ? Oui ? Je veux que tu cours là-bas le plus vite possible et que tu dises au sheriff que Kate est dans notre maison. »_

_« Mais-» il fut coupé par le cri de Derek._

_« Ne discute pas. Cours ! »_

_Il vit les yeux verts affolés de son frère et ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Il se tourna et se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il le put. Derek se retourna et se mis à courir en direction de sa maison. Il y arriva plus vite que d'habitude, la peur faisant battre son cœur il s'avança parmi les décombres. Il poussa la porte brûlée et entra. La pénombre était maitresse et des nuages de poussières étaient en suspension dans l'air. Il passa devant ce qui était son salon et continua. Il sentit soudainement une douleur à l'arrière de sa tête et il bascula dans l'inconscience._

_Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il avait les min attachées ensemble et il faisait face à une Kate souriante._

_« Bébé, t'es réveillé ? »_

_« Ou est Laura ? »_

_« Oh, même pas un bonjour, ou un bisou en guise de salutations ? »_

_« Ou est Laura ? »_

_« Je te l'ai pas dit ? Elle est au poste de police actuellement. » Elle sourit victorieuse en voyant la tête de Derek pâlir un peu plus « Oui, tu as bien été piégé bébé. »_

_Elle se mit à rire et sortit un taser de sa poche. Elle s'approcha de son petit-ami et lui envoya une légère décharge. Derek serra les dents de douleur mais ne voulait pas crier pour la jolie blonde. Elle se recula, vexée et lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes._

_« Vilain Derek. »_

_Il se releva difficilement et tenta d'articuler, les mots entrecoupés de brèves respirations. « C'est ti qui a fait ça ? »_

_« Fait quoi ? Débarrassé la terre de monstres comme toi et ta famille ? Oui. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » les larmes menaçaient de ravager son cœur mais il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le parfum de rouille envahir sa bouche._

_« Mais c'est évident… Vous, loups-garous, êtes des monstres alors j'ai décidé de vous tuer. »_

_Il se reprit quelques coups de pieds dans l'abdomen et il se mit à cracher du sang. Elle se mit à glousser et attrapa un couteau posé à côté d'elle. Elle observa la lame et regarda à nouveau Derek._

_« Tu sais, c'était amusant tout ce truc avec le feu. J'ai adoré les brûler vifs. » Elle s'était approchée de son oreille tandis qu'il essaya de la mordre mais a la place elle attrapa son visage avec sa main et lui lécha les lèvres avant de se relever._

_Elle s'écarta et observa le corps du brun._

_« C'est dommage, tu étais vraiment beau. » dit-elle presque à contrecœur avant de brandir le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un bruit sourd l'arrêta dans son geste et elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit plusieurs pas lourds se déplacer dans la pièce. Elle se tourna et vit quatre officiers de police qui l'encerclaient, pistolets aux poings._

_« Lâchez votre arme Kate. Tout de suite. »_

_Elle se mit à rire, de manière incontrôlable et tenta d'abaisser son couteau, en plein milieu de la poitrine de Derek mais elle fut arrêtée. Derek sentit le sang gicler sur son visage et ses vêtements tandis que le corps inerte de la femme tomba sur lui. Il observait le sang se répandre parterre et sur ses habits avec un certain détachement. Il la poussa à l'aide de ses genoux et essaya de se lever, il n'y arrivait pas. Ce fut un des policiers qui le remit sur pied._

_Ils sortirent de ce lieu sinistre et Derek marchait lentement, atone. Il fut embarqué dans une ambulance, direction l'hôpital._

**_OOOoooOOO_**

_Il fallu un mois à Derek pour se remettre de ses côtes cassées. Mais un mois fut suffisant à Laura pour les faire quitter la ville. Elle avait tout préparé. Grâce à Deaton, l'ami de leur mère, ils trouvèrent un logement à San Francisco. Laura allait commencer une école d'infirmière là-bas tandis que Derek et Isaac continueront le lycée et le cours moyen (2)._

_Les trois jeunes gens regardaient la ville une dernière fois avant de monter dans le SUV de l'aînée et de quitter cet endroit maudit définitivement._

**oooOOOooo**

Derek soupira. A quoi cela rimait de remuer le passé comme il faisait ? Cela ne ferait pas revenir les disparus, bien au contraire. Il se leva et se prépara, il avait beaucoup de boulot à abattre aujourd'hui.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles parlait gaiement avec Liam à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que John et Winston parlaient de football.

Stiles observa du coin de l'œil Winston et lança un regard franc à Liam avant de lui murmurer tout bas.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah t'es bête ou quoi ? Je parle de Winston ! »

« Bah tu veux que je te dise quoi ? »

« Euh, la vérité peut-être ? »

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il fut interrompu par la voix de son père, pleine de remontrances « Arrête d'embêter Liam, le pauvre je vois que tu l'emmerdes depuis le rétroviseur. »

Stiles tira la langue à son père de manière assez puérile et se contenta de regarder à travers la vitre teintée. Il se perdit dans ses pensées éparses et repensa à Derek. Beaucoup, énormément d'ailleurs. Il se souvint de l'après-midi passée avec lui. Il se souvenait à quel point il s'était senti bien, libre et insouciant. Qu'il s'était sentit proche de Derek comme lors de leurs shootings précédents. Il repensa avec douceur aux shootings, à quel point c'était merveilleux. Comme si il le voyait vraiment. Pas juste voir avec ses yeux mais avec tout son être. Pas juste l'obturateur, ou les yeux pers, non. Lui, son cœur, ses sens et sa tête. Il se sentait étroitement lié et possédé par le photographe. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait senti ce truc au creux de son ventre. Cette chose étrange qui a fini par grandir mais qui n'a toujours pas éclos. Il posa sa tête contre le carreau noir et soupira discrètement.

Les yeux verts hantaient ses esprits. Il repensa avec douleurs aux mots que Derek avait eus pour lui mais le souvenir brulant de ce baiser le fit rougir. C'était un des baiser les plus torrides de sa vie, et c'était dire. Et il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun n'était pas anodin. Il le savait mais il n'allait jamais l'avouer, se l'avouer. Il allait enterrer ses sentiments au plus profond de lui et les garder pour lui, ça et ses souvenirs. Ces choses que personne ne pourra lui enlever. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, essayant d'accepter cette promesse faite à lui-même. Il ne voulait pas, mais il y était obligé. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec un peu plus de force encore.

Il les ouvrit à nouveau, lentement et vit qu'il était à Beacon Hills. Il était enfin de retour chez lui. Enfin.

Il se tourna vers Liam et lui sourit doucement. Home sweet home, Dunbar. »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**(1): Alors, Laura à ce moment avait 18 ans, Derek 16 et Isaac 13. Isaac faisait parti du clan Hale depuis ses 10 ans (cf: chapitre 10) Voila, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas paumés.**

**(2): Système américain: Middle School et ensuite High School. Ensuite c'est le College. Middle school c'est le cours moyen ou le collège. High School: lycée. College: université.**

**Pfiou ! Done. Bon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que vous ne vous impatientez pas mdr. Ducoup on sait en détail ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Derek, Laura et Isaac quittent BH. Stiles n'avait que 8 ans lorsque l'accident est arrivé alors il n'était pas plus au courant de l'affaire Hale. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bon maintenant mes louloups, RAR time !<strong>

**Toonette: Lol exactement mais le retour aux sources, c'est chapitre 19 lol. PS: je viens de lire ta fiction BH à feu et à sang... Je.. KIFFE MA LIFE mdr. J'adore. Faut que tu continues sinon je te stalkes, compris ?! Lol, bisous ! **

**Sanga36: Wah, trop de compliments je vais prendre la grosse tête lol. Nan sérieusement je vais avoir une tête de pastèque à cause de ta review lol. Contente que tu ais été subjuguée ainsi alors... Stiles il a de la chance dans son malheur, tu verras. Oh, ce bon Jed. Tu verras qu'il va morfler le pauvre. Et concernant le petit Dede... Bah dans ce chapitre on va limite dans le angst gentil mdr. T'as vu que sa réaction c'était pas du joli hein. Lol. Ah ! Mes autres fics... C'est pour dans deux semaines. Là je repars en vacances et je vais me vider la tête! Merci pour ton commentaire et bisous à toi !**

**nathydemon: Hey ! AH AH. Promis tu pourras le tuer. Pas maintenant, je te dirais quand t'inquiètes pas. Prépare les instruments de torture et l'acide ainsi qu'une tronçonneuse. Et après on mettra ça sur le dos de l'oncle fou (rires). Contente que tu ais aimé. Bises.**

**kamkam85: Yop ! Contente que tu ais aimé. Je vais vraiment prendre la grosse tête à cause de vous ! x)**

**yumi-elfeuw: Bibi ! Faut qu'on reprenne ce RP mothaeffing ! Stiles et ses conneries, ce sera pour toute la vie et il lachera des bombes encore plus énorme tu verras mdr. Ah, t'inquiètes pas pour lui, ça s'arrange pour lui au final rire. Je suis pas assez sadique (à voir) pour faire une fin pleine de souffrances, rires. Derek à réagi de manière, totalement pas Derek lol. Ouais, il a été bizarre, je l'avoue. C'est pas de ma faute; c'est sa volonté qui a agi... Je me cache lol. Bises et merci pour cette review. ET SURTOUT envois-moi un message pour me dire pour ce RP, rires !**

**Fansterek: Bae, tu me fais rougir tu sais ? (je suis comme un aveukat qui à chopé un coup de soleil, rires, je sors...) LA fameuse REACTION. Qui en fait c'est juste transformé en un (aaaah... BH.) donc ouais, c'est pas cool parce que si en fait. Je vous réserve le Possessive!Derek pour plus tard. Il va péter son câble. Bientôt, pas maintenant promis rires. Contente en tout cas que tu kiffes bien mdr.**

**cyntia3062: Hey ! Contente que cela t'ais plu. J'ai des bugs avec ma messagerie mais j'essaierais de t'envoyer un messages. Bises et merci pour ta review.**

**Eclat d'Etoile: Hey, contente que tu ais adoré ! J'espère que la suite t'enchantera tout autant : Kisses.**

**Little-Katsu: Coucou ! Les reviews constructives ne me déplaisent pas, bien au contraire (suis maso rires.). Je vois du positif hein, quand même rire. A savoir que le concept te plais rires, et que tu trouves tout mes rebondissements fort excitants ! Le seul point qui me chiffonne un chouia c'est lorsque tu dis que les actions s'enchainent vite. Là, vraiment je comprends pas. Les 18 chapitres s'échelonne sur environ trois mois selon ma timeline. C'est vrai que je développe pas assez la notion du temps mais bon rire. Après j'avoue, certains de mes persos sont OOC mais on est dans un UA, un truc que j'invente de toutes pièces, rires. Puis le personnage de Jackson je le trouve attendrissant et je me dis qu'en deux saisons on ne peut saisir toutes les nuances de caractères de quelqu'un. Par exemple Lydia dans la saison 1 c'était une pimbêche parfois hautaine qui ne se souciait que des apparences et la, saison 5 elle est intéressée, moins hautaine, toujours Lydiesque mais plus à l'écoute etc... Donc ma logique pour Jackson c'est que c'est un mec abandonné. Mais vraiment. Et c'est son amour pour Isaac qui l'a adoucit et qui lui a permit d'extérioriser toute cette rancœur. Je dis parce que à l'université, il se conduisait comme un connard (cf chap 3 et 4). Bon après, j'avoue il est OOC lol. Et ton avis est important, faut pas que tu le dénigres ainsi, parce que moi, ça me fait réfléchir un max, même si je peux pas changer l'histoire lol. Bref, voilà la longue rar en réponse à ta review lol. Merci d'avoir lu, kisses.**

**Voilà mes loutres d'amour chéries. C'était le petit chapitre émotions rire, et on en aura un autre comme celui là, sauf que ce sera du point de vue de Stiles lol. Bien, je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes vacances, Kisu, ja'nee !**

**Harlequins.**

**NB: Bande de fous, je vous nem. 140 reviews, vous me faites chialer ma vie mdr. Mais aussi 158 follows et 90 favoris. Vous me faites exploser le cœur et la tête. Milles bises, j'vous offre des cœurs et des étoiles lol. **


End file.
